The Lost Bloodlines
by Akatsuki's Kyuubi
Summary: Hermione Granger has had an international pen-pal since she was 8 years old. An unexplained murder takes place that uncovers so many unanswered questions. So, now Hermione and her quirky best friend are about to start her third year at Hogwarts. Wait? What the hell is a Dementor? Hermione!
1. Prologue

The Lost Bloodlines

The Day that started as a Nightmare  
Prologue

Hermione Granger was a rather practical girl, she at her mother's wish at primary school had signed up for the international pen-pal program. She had been excited for someone to talk to. Hopefully someone who wouldn't judge her love of books, she got a yank but she never judged Hermione for loving books. In fact she would read books she had no interest in so Hermione would have someone to discuss it with. Hermione was very grateful to Ruby. It seemed that a person half a world away was going to be her only friend until she found out she was a witch and was going to go to Hogwarts. Oh how she wished to tell Ruby all that had happened in her first year but she could only tell her she was going to a boarding school in Scotland for the gifted. Ruby and she had formed a good solid friendship on mutual likes and puzzles they sent each other. The letter she got this morning bothered her rather a lot. Ruby seemed to be rambling and not all there, that was so unlike her. She wished she could ring her and ask what was wrong.

~Across the Pond, with Ruby~ 

Ruby was bored as hell Hermione was at her boarding school and it took twice as long to get letters there. If that wasn't bad enough her Grandmother had passed away last night leaving her alone. She was 13 for Magic's sake. What was she to do? A man stepped into the police office where she was sitting. "Ruby Gaunt?" She blinked. "Gaunt was my granny's last name. I don't actually know if its mine too. My parents died when I was very small." The man winced. "You've been released to me. I'm to take you to your grandmother's solicitor and work some things out." They left the station and she noticed they were walking down a nearly deserted alley. She was just about to turn and run when they turned a corner ans a beautiful obsidian building seemed to appear before her. "How beautiful." He looked at her strangely. "You see the bank?" She looked at him. "You stupid or something? Of course I can see the building."

They entered and she stopped cold what stood behind the counters were not human but according to the descriptions she had been given were goblins. She blinked and subtly pinched herself. '_Oh Shit_' She thought to herself. She tried to remember the lessons the old hag had mentioned to her when she was little. "Come along young lady." The man walked her to a teller and when they got up to the counter, she spoke before he could. "Master teller, my grandmother passed away this morning. I don't know if she left me anything but I was given no key or documentation to give you." The goblin blinked and his lip uncurled slightly. "Child, hand me your finger. A drop of blood will tell me much. And many thanks for your politeness. I am teller Ripclaw." She held out her hand to the goblin and he poked one finger with a quill catching the blood in its tip then setting it on a piece of parchment. It began to move spelling out a name than a few more pieces of information. "Ah I see. Do you have things you need to collect?" She nodded. "You may leave her Ladyship here, Officer Whitefield. Gorechunks will see to the rest." The officer signed a few things and she waived as he left.

"You look so very odd like that." She looked down at her clothes. "You have been wearing a very complex glamour for a long time. And I can see the aura of the magic suppression on your bracelet." She hurriedly yanked off the bracelet. "You mean I'm magic too?" The goblin looked sadly at the child. "Come we must contact someone and arrange your protective escort so that you can gather your belongings. As the last of your line you could file for full usage of your wand rights." She smiled. "If you would be so kind Teller Ripclaw." The two proceeded down into the lower halls of the bank and Ruby sat in the cart next to Ripclaw before they shot off into the darkness and traveled for sometime. "I noticed that Officer Whitefield had you written down as Ruby Gaunt. That is not your name." She looked at him in shock.

"Your name is Lady Romanastra Ankaa Peverell-Slytherin. You are the last direct pure descendant of Antioch Peverell and Salazar Slytherin. I'm sure because of the glamour, you constantly trip over your feet or over air?" She nodded. "It feels that way. And my body seems to be fighting itself.." The goblin nodded. "This is all normal since your starting to go from goblet to adult." She only nodded worried what it meant for her. At last they came to a large platform like structure with a set of double doors. They entered the double doors to find that there were three figures already inside, a tall redheaded man, a husky broad shouldered goblin and a thinner goblin wearing a nicer suit. Astra shivered but screwed up her courage and followed Ripclaw to his side of the table and sat lightly.

"What is the meaning of needing a Curse breaker Teller Ripclaw? And who is this child?" The Broad goblin growled sharply. "Overseer Bladebreaker, I have need of your curse breaker as an escort for her. As her account is not managed by Gorechunks but by Gringotts." A sharp intake of breath and the thin goblin looked at the slightly shivering goblet before him, how foolish he felt goblets were precious and here he was watching one be frightened by his own companion. "Who are you." The double aura he saw told him a lot. "My name is Romanastra Ankaa Peverell-Slytherin. You can call me Astra, Master Goblin." He held his hand out her shaking ones gently grasped his clawed fingers. "You are cold Little one." She smiled. "It hasn't been a very good day." She turned slightly to face Bladebreaker.

"Overseer I apologize for needing to borrow your curse breaker, but I have no family left in America and I overheard one of the officers saying my grandmothers death being unnatural. I do not know how it happened, but my only friend is across the pond as she says." Bladebreaker snorted. "I am pleased you are polite child. Swiftblade, I will speak to accounting so that when they return via his port key she can speak with her account manager." The thin goblin nodded. "Thank you brother. I will return your very profitable curse breaker as swiftly as is safe." She waived farewell to the Overseer as a few more documents were signed. "How old are you Lady Astra?" She flushed. "I'm thirteen. Today is my birthday." Surprise crossed the three faces. "Today is Beltane." Came the curse breakers voice. "Yeah, my granny used to say I was born at the moment Walpurgis night and Beltane crossed into one another. But I have no idea."

"Curse breaker Weasley will be your escort as you pack your belongings, once you have finished that task return to Dragon's path and look for The Gregorovich's wand shop. Dragomir usually runs the counter. Ask for Valadain. Mykew is his apprentice." Swiftblade held out a black pouch to Astra, she took it and she looked at him gently fiddling the embossed design. "That pouch is linked to your vault at Gringotts. So you can buy your wand and a few books." "Thank you Account Manager Swiftblade." Astra nodded taking the redheads hand his thumb brushed her knuckles soothingly. "Your hands are like ice." "Sorry." He smiled and she decided she really liked his blue eyes. "Not your fault we're all used to the cold your not. My name is William, my family calls me Bill." She scrunched up her nose. "I don't think I could call you that.." He raised one red eyebrow. "Bil one l is old Norse for weakness. And your a curse breaker.. That's really rude.. Especially to say to a man's face." The goblins were snickering. "Well, Lady Astra I now dislike the name Bill." She looked up at him.


	2. Weasleys, Dragons & Portkeys Oh My!

The Lost Bloodlines

Chapter 1: Weasleys, Dragons and Port keys... Oh My!

She looked at him with a smile. "William's a much better name anyway. And you can just call me Astra. Only people who turn out to be giant ass-hats get stuck with my title.. And you seem to be pretty awesome. Where did you get your earring anyway?" Bill Weasley's chest subtly puffed out and he led her back towards the cart she had arrived in. "I actually got it from my brother Charlie, he works with dragons. Its a dragon tooth." She looked in awe. "Wow." They departed alone on a separate cart and Astra put the pouch in her inside pocket and zipped it shut. "So your going to be moving to England. That's going to be tough." Astra sighed. "I kinda have no choice. Ripclaw told me how bad the schools are here and my only friend is over there and I think she might be magic too. You said you guys get your letters from this Hogwarts place at eleven and that when Hermione started at her boarding school in Scotland." Bill grinned widely. "Well I'll tell ya what. Since your my assignment I'll ask to make sure you get into Hogwarts and find your friend especially if its who I think it is."

They spent a couple of hours packing up the house, Bill knew Charlie would kill for that house. The emblem of dragons seemed to be the house crest. Bill was packing things away that he had shrunk when he turned to see an Egyptian black asp curled in striking position. Just as it was ready to attack he heard another hissing sound. _**No! He is mine. He is not prey! **_The Asp lowered itself as arms grabbed him away. He realized he was clinging quite tightly to a girl a couple years older than his baby sister. "Thanks Astra.. Was that Parseltongue?" She flushed. "Um.. I don't know the name if there is one but I've always been able to talk to serpents.. It upset my Granny. A lot." She looked down as if expecting to be scolded but he squeezed her again. "To hell with that you just saved me, an Asp's bite is deadly." Astra held out a little necklace with little fangs hanging off of it, it looked like something he'd wear actually. "Here William. Now they'll know your not prey. And won't try to bite you." He put it on and felt a gentle magic wash over him and noticed the serpents would rub against his ankles but left him be.

"Snakes in the desert are a big issue. Thanks Astra, and I owe you a birthday present." She flushed and opened but he shook a finger. "You stopped an asp from biting me then gave me something I will use for work. That's not fair if I can't get you a gift in return." She closed her mouth and nodded his point. They finished the library, Astra putting the Asp in a basket to take with them. They made their way back to Dragon's path market. Charlie looked at the plain black bag all she owned was in. "We need to see the trunk seller." She took his hand and allowed him to lead. They found the shop a few doors down. Howl's Trunk's for all occasions was a cozy shop wit ha warm crackling fire in a stone hearth. "Its nice in here." She said. "Well thank you for saying so." She looked around for the voice and realized it was coming from the fire. "Wow! Who are you?" The fire laughed. "I am Calcifer! A fire demon." She clapped.

"You look a little low would you like me to hand you a log or two Calcifer?" The fire demon blinked. "That would be very nice actually, Most people run out of here. If Howl or Sophie isn't here.." She handed the fire demon a couple of the thick cut logs next to his hearth and put a couple more within reach.

She heard steps and darted behind Bill as a guy with blue-black hair came down the stairs quickly. "Oh dear, I do hope I didn't startle you." Astra peeked around Bill's arm. "And who are you?" She hid again. "Please don't mind her she's had a rather rough morning, We're here looking for a multi compartment trunk." Howl showed them several. "Most of the trunks have two or three compartments but I have two other types. One has a full apartment/house space inside it. The second is the same as the first but is a bit bigger for libraries, but can be apparated into or out of without detection and can be warded securely." Astra looked at Bill then Howl. "Option two please Mr. Howl." He smiled. "How you need to choose your designs. Do you know who will be warding your trunk?" She nodded. "Would I be sending it to Gorechunks?" She looked at Bill for answers.

"No Mr. Howl I will be taking it to my employers. I'm her Escort." Howl took a second look at the older redhead. He handed Astra the book of designs and she flipped through until she found one she loved. It was the very last one. The sides and front were charmed to be forest full of running wolves but the lid had even more detail. It was a sky scene of dragons flying. "This one please." He smiled. "You wouldn't also be interested in a bedroom set carved with the same flying dragons as your trunk would you?" Astra nodded "How big is the bed?" He blinked. "Its actually a king." She nodded. "I can get a mattress once I get there I like soft beds." Howl chuckled. "It has a mattress. No one has ever used it or liked the pattern its why I offered it."

"I think its beautiful! I only wish you had a set with unicorns on it for my best friend." Howl blinked. "I do. In the other option though. You both would be able to shrink and carry your trunks in your pockets. I do have the wood to make a bedroom set for her since you are providing me a good sale." Astra smiled. "And I promise to tell anyone who asks where and who made our trunks." He smiled. "That settles it! I will happily make your friend a bed for happy children. Will the same size bed work?" Astra nodded stunned. "I'll buy us some sheets and blankets." She paid for her trunk and for Hermione's. "Come back later and I should be done." They walked away Astra pointed to the wand shop. "Please William?" He nodded they entered the shop a teenager was playing with a practice snitch behind the counter. He looked up at them, raising one eye brow at her gothic jeans and halter top. "I just want to get my wand." He held up a finger and walked out of view returning with a tall lanky man with white hair. The man poked her. "No good!"

Bill growled. "What the.." The man cut him off. "The glamour on you is distorting your magic.. It must come off before you receive your wand." She looked at him. "Can you take it off?" Bill nodded. Carefully he began to deconstruct the elaborate piece of magic concealing the girl with some kind of loud gut wrenching **POP. **It collapsed as did Astra. She came to slowly realizing her head was on something soft and she could hear a gentle steady **:Thu-Thump: **Sound She liked that sound. She blinked and whimpered it was bright then her eyes adjusted and she was looking into sapphire flecked with ocean blue. "William?" Her voice sounded different, more throaty and feminine. "Astra, shit I shouldn't have broke the glamour while you were standing.. I'm sorry." She tried to pat his shoulder but wound up patting his neck. "Its ok. Waking up was much better." He snorted as he flushed. "How bad do I look?"

"Should you be teased I hope you hex them Bambina." She felt something on her head turn to catch his voice and realized her shoes were in shreds. Slowly she got up with their help and realized she had a tail. And that both it and her hair were as white as fresh snow with silver sprinkled through it. She saw a mirror and looking into it her eyes were a luminous purple with spectral blue seemingly swirled into the color. "What am I?" Valadain smiled. "You are Duarti. Now we find you wand." His accent was thick but understandable. "Which is dominate hand?" She held out her left hand. "Hm, lets measure you." He pulled a magical measuring tape and set it about her. She giggled a few times a squeaked once. "Enough you!" It winded its way to his table. And his note book showed him her measurements. "Hm.. Its time we try a few wands." He sent Mykew to get him a selection of wands and soon they were stacked on the table. "First 15'' Holly & Phoenix tail feather." She turned away from everyone and flicked it and the shelf exploded. The redhead gently removed the wand and rubbed her back. "That happens to us all." She looked at him. "Ay lass it does. And that is not the wand for you. Lets try another. 10 & ¼ '' Ash & Thunderbird tail feather." She stayed facing away from everyone and gave the new wand another gentle flick his side window exploded out. The wand gently landed on his counter via the redhead.

One after another she decimated things but he was able to discover she had an affinity to two separate woods. "Okay, It seems that a ready made wand isn't going to work." Mykew looked interested finally. "You mean we get to make a custom wand?" Valadain smiled. "I have wood pieces but we need to find your core." Astra gently unbuckled a necklace with a small pouch on it and handed it to him. "My grandpa gave me that before he died. Told me to keep it a secret even from my granny, that it was special.. That if I ever got a chance to see real magic that would help me. I don't know what's in side it." He opened it and gently shook it and what landed on his desk made him pray to his mother land. "Sweet maiden.." The two pieces of the broken wand was not was so astonishing. But he could see the Slytherin family crest on the wand grip. Astra reached over and gently plucked the horn from the base of the broken wand. "It doesn't feel complete.." Mykew set the box of cores on the table. "Hold the horn in your right hand and close your eyes brush your fingers over the spheres until you find one that feels right." She nodded completing the task of changing where the horn was held and closing her eyes to stick her hand in the box. It took some twenty five minutes before she gasped and pulled an orb out and looking back and forth in awe. "Their making my body all tingly!" The men laughed Valadain gently removed the two substances fro the young woman's hands. "Mykew." The cores were taken away and the wand blanks were put on the table.

Bill gently put the pieces of the wand back in the mole skin pouch and he put it on his neck for now. Mykew smiled at the young Duarti. "Here's how this works I'm going to blind fold you then you can reach into the box with your wand hand. Your looking for that feeling. Father is working to allow you to hold both cores at once." She nodded and he conjured a long length of black silk and folding it twice he blind folded the young lady. Mykew guided her over to the box. "Wait right here while I check on my father's progress." "Okay." He walked over noticing the redhead's cool blue gaze was on his father as he worked at his station. "How is it Father?" The old man grinned. "It is the horn of Salazar's own basilisk and the second core was thestral tail hair that I wove into a braid and carefully wove that around the horn. So we are ready once I set it into the sphere." He carefully did so with his wand. Carrying the sphere he noticed the little ears focused on him. "Right hand up." She held it up ready to grasp he noted the little claws on her fingers. He put the sphere in her hand and saw her tail flick back and forth. Before her hand plunged into the box.

She dug around for what felt like forever to her, but the wands all felt like ice to her fingers so she kept digging down feeling hints of warmth, down down, down she dug in the box her fingers felt frozen but then without warning she brushed up against warmth. She grasped and felt the heat curl through her. She pulled in back out of the box. The blindfold was removed after the core and wand were taken away. "It will be ready within an hour. Do you have anything else to do?" Bill nodded. "Yes, we have to get her some new clothes and I promised her books." Valadain nodded. "I suggest you charm something of yours and let her wear it. If the Ministry discovers her.." Bill nods and quickly pulls a dragon charm bracelet off and applying a couple of charms to it. "Can I?" She hands him her right wrist. He closes the clasp and her ears and tail vanish, her feet and legs seeming to return to normal. Yet her hair and eyes remained their eye catching colors.

They left the shop heading for the clothing shop at the far corner of the alley. A woman with white hair stepped out of Howl's shop and was looking around. "Oh dear." Bill stopped. "Are you alright?" She smiled at him. "I'm fine thank you sir, I'm actually looking for one of my husbands customers. A young redhead and her escort." Astra giggled. "That would be me I like your hair. You know Calcifer then?" Sophie's smile went much friendlier then. "He was one of my first friends when I first met my husband. Howl was on the run from very nasty people." Astra made a boo sound Sophie giggled. "Indeed! Come inside. Your stuff is done." They went inside and Howl noticed how different she looked and how Sophie was talking so rapidly. "So what happened to change you from the description my husband gave me?" Astra sighed. "I guess when I was little, Someone cursed me not to look like myself anymore."

Sophie nodded. "I know a thing or two about curses. I got cursed when I first ran into my husband by a jealous old witch.." Astra winced. "Do you know anything about clothes shopping?" Astra asked. "I don't want to traumatize William." Sophie laughed. "By forcing a full grown man to shop with a teenage girl?" Rapid nodding. "And I'm a goth. So, my taste is different then others again by a lot." Neither noticed the two men staring. "Sophie my love why don't you accompany them to Moro's and help this dear get herself out fitted for school." They walked over to the clothing shop and inside. Several fine boned lithe women were moving around temptingly. Bill was trying to resist whatever it was that was trying to draw him in. Something was tempting him, his body was already moving forward unsteadily. Astra turned to see William's eyes part way closed and the intense blue of his eyes were glazed. Something within flared to life as one of the females approached him Sophie realized she was only holding the bracelet with out her inside it.

The female smiled cruelly they were going to be able to make this one work for a long time before his body failed. She dimly registered the little brat he had brought females were repulsed by them. Suddenly a loud growl then **PAIN**. Bill came back to his senses as two were rolling and clawing at each other. Then another woman came out of the back and her presence was different then the others. "What is going on here?!" Sophie was rather shocked. "Well Moro, first we better separate one of your girls from one of your clients." The woman sighed. "Tsuki, let go!" A yelp and another roll. "Tell her that Obaa-sama!" Sophie looked at Bill who blushed. "Astra?" A thud then a snarl, finally the two separated. Astra stood dead in front of Bill. Baring her teeth at the larger female. Moro whacked her granddaughter upside the head. "You tried to steal from a Duarti? I'm surprised she didn't kill you. Thank Amaterasu you still draw breath." She muttered low and quick to Tsuki.

Moro walked over hands exposed so she could see she was unarmed. "I will not steal from you. I am grateful you showed mercy on my foolish granddaughter." Astra panted. "Next time I'll feed her to the asps.. Paws off the redhead. He's not a tool or a toy. He's a man." Moro chuckled until she saw the black asp coil up Bill's leg to hang gently around his neck and curl around his left arm. "That make the point clear enough?" The kids tail was still fluffed up in anger. "Why did you come today?" Astra sighed. "I need pretty much an entire wardrobe for English weather as well as a few vacation destinations." Moro looked much more pleased. "To the padded stool with you young lady." Astra looked at Bill as walked passed and carefully got onto the raised stool. Sophie handed Bill back the bracelet he went to put it back but Moro held her hand up. "I have locked the door And her clothing needs to fit her in her actual form." Moro pulled out a different magical tape measure and set it loose on Astra. She snapped at it once. "Alright. I need the dominate colors for your wardrobe." Astra smiled. "Black, emerald, sapphire blue, icy blue, gray, charcoal, purple. Black will be very dominate." Astra helped design her shirts in halter style having a top that showed off her shoulders but it wasn't scandalous. She designed baggy pants with and with out chains for her uniform. Skirts were impossible with her leg structure unless they were short. And she got a few as well as several ox ford shirts and black ties.

"You need dragon hide boots. Specially made for you with growing charms so you will only have to replace them every five or so years until your fully grown. Potions is dangerous and those boots will protect your paws from the things in there." She nodded and her paws were measured again to be sure then she chose the color and they got back to work as the boots were being made by the girls. "Now about your robes. Sleeves can and will be a hazard." Astra grinned. "I was actually going to ask you to cut the sleeves off. I hate to have my arms constricted.. And I would like more then two cloaks simply because I enjoy wearing them." They took all the sleeves off her black robes and she choose to have her robes double thick with warming and cooling charms stitched into the fabric, along with bug repelling charms. This way she would never have to worry about the Scottish midges plague.

They moved on to cloaks and Astra found one she fell in love with. It was pitch black with a emerald inner lining. Moro fixed a crest of two black-gray dragons over a crossed scythe and sword. The Latin words were written in a banner wrapped around the dragons tails. _Genus mortis ultionem divinam Non impune ferias_Directly below it was the name **Peverell-Slytherin **She smiled as the cloak flowed around her. "What do the words say?" She asked the still slightly uncomfortable Weasley. He read them before replying. "Death is kind vengeance is divine, none strike us with impunity. Its your families motto, words they lived by." Astra smiled.

Moro added many charms to it carefully stitching them into the hem along with a silver ribbon. Once that cloak was done they found a heavy fur lined one the fur was white and the inner lining was a deep blue that shimmered when she moved. She nodded and they added warming and cooling charms to the cloak. She found a summer cloak that had arm holes it was emerald with a black interior its clasp was a dragon in flight. When Bill wasn't looking Astra found a sand colored fabric along with a red silk that matched his hair and asked Moro to make him a cloak and face guard since he worked in the deserts. Moro understood the child could give no information then that and sewed many pockets and cooling and heating charms into the cloak. The face shield was a different piece and into it went masking charms, air cleansing charms, concealing charms and minor glamour charms to protect the wearer from being spotted. She showed Astra the book of clasps and as she flipped through she found one and pointed it out to Moro. They bundled the gift separately from the child's clothing but finally the boots were done woven with a notice me not charm and once she put them on she would me much safer.

She flexed her paws in the boots and sighed. "So much better. Once I break them in I will stop wearing them except for potions." Moro's smile grew wider. Moro was glad she was already wearing a new set of pants and shirt. "Do you have dragon leather for say a ankle length vest? I tend to get into fights.." She was fitted with a black leather vest with several pockets but she didn't put it on yet instead using her muggle one. "I am so glad Moro made all my pants tail friendly.." Laughter echoed. "Cramped tails are painful." One of her granddaughters showed her hers that was draped behind her. "Oh you have pretty fur." Her granddaughter smiled. "Thank you!" They finished up and were ready to leave. "How much do I owe you Moro?" The old wolf set her hand on her head. "You spared my granddaughter and asked for nothing but secrecy and clothing in return. That is very humble when you could have crippled my house. You owe nothing. But I expect to see you before school next year." Rather then offend the woman she nodded.

They left and as they were walking back the bracelet was on her wrist. "William?" He stopped. "Yes?" "Two things, before my Grandmother died she wanted me to see something. And I am being drawn to the pet shop." Bill raised his eyebrow. "What did she wish you to see?" Astra sighed. "There is a museum near here I guess that is showing an exhibit she said I had to see. And this is a woman who despised frivolity." Bill blinked in shock. "Once you have your wand since all your clothes are packed in your trunk we can go. And we will stop in the pet shop on our way to the wand makers." She smiled and leaping forward hugged the redhead. "Thank you!" She couldn't see his flush but she felt his chuckle.

They went into the pet shop her asp had slithered back into his basket for a nap. As they started to explore she heard a soft hiss. _**Its so cold here... Where are you?**_She softly hissed back _**Hello?**_A racket in a cage deep in the back, she followed the sound and a small dragon was held down by chains and blind folded. _**Please stop hurting yourself. I'll try to free you.**_She hissed to the poor, beautiful dragon. _**Can you unbind my eyes I wish to see.**_She carefully untied the bandanna and his eyes snapped open the brilliant crimson met hers and she was lost in them. _**How beautiful you are, proud one.**_The dragon was mostly muzzled and Astra started undoing the buckles before Bill could stop her. _**You speak little flame. I will test if you are worthy. Cut your finger and place a drop of your blood on my tongue.**_ Astra dropped the muzzle on the floor and carefully cut her left pointer finger and the dragon's mouth opened and without spilling it she set her bloody finger on his tongue. A soft thrum came from him.

_**You may remove your finger my Mistress. I am Baran, the bright flame. I am your dragon now.**_Astra was shocked as she carefully undid all the buckles and chains holding him until he was free. He shook them free and she stroked his shoulder. _**Your not like any dragon I've ever seen before.**_The dragon snorted, tiny smoke rings curled out of his nostrils and it smelled like cinnamon. _I__** am an imperial dragon. Bred by Salazar Slytherin himself as guardians and friends of his house. There are not many of us left. But you child are the rightful Mistress.**_She smiled. "What else can you do Baran?" He changed his size to about the size of a large dog. "Your amazing Baran!" The dragon preened. She stroked his horned head. They wandered through the rest of the pet store until they came to the messengers.

She browsed but all the small and medium birds flew away when she came near, so she went for the raptors. Ravens refused her, hawks turned their backs to her she found one far in the back. A rather large bird. With out a cage but tethered to her perch by a thick chain on her jesses. Astra held out a piece of meat and the bird examined her with one huge orange eye, she took it rather gently. Astra looked at the chain. "I don't like that chain." The bird opened her enormous wings her feathers were the color of gold sparkling in the sun as her under feathers were the color of crimson. "I will name you Bloodydawn if you don't mind?" The eagle nodded giving a rather resounding screech. The shop owner came over to see who the bird had bit or scratched now only to find Astra trying to figure out how to get the chain off.

"Young lady! What are you doing?" He looked rather annoyed. The bird hopped on the child's back and squawked angrily at him. "Trying to get my new bird free so I could take her up to pay for her." The man was surprised. "That my dear I can fix, what kind of cage do you want?" He was hoping to sell an elaborate one. "None." His mind ground to a halt. "What?" "No cage. She won't have one. I'll get her a perch but not one of those damn cages. Those are for game birds not a majestic eagle like Bloodydawn." He grumbled that lowered the birds price a lot, she got out of the worst of his gouging only paying 35 gallons for the bird. He didn't notice the shape sneak out of his shop while he was counting gallons. He really needed to sell that damn dragon.

The pair were happy as they were several doors down from the pet shop. "Will?" Bill's ears pinked. "Do you think we should send a message to Swiftblade about Baran?" He looked down at the dragon following his charge at heel. "It would be most wise, and a good notion to introduce your account manager to your messenger. I have a special band that I can change hers with that will allow her into the Gringotts/Gorechunks tunnel and make it easier for her to find Swiftblade." Astra held Bloodydawn as he gently changed her bands. He extracted the memory of her getting Baran and sealed it in a vial with a small note he put the vial in a velvet bag and tied it to the band. "To Account manager Swiftblade, Gringotts main branch London." The eagle spread her expansive wings then he flicked his wrist and she flew towards the bank, vanishing in a few flaps of her wings. "Wow she's fast."

They reentered the wand shop this time it was Mykew behind the counter. "Papa! She's come back." Almost at once the tall man appeared from the back rooms. He held a black box like the others. "I must say this is my finest wand.. The wand demanded horned serpent horn embedded into the design. Once this wand takes, I do not believe it will ever accept another." He noticed Baran behind her and his eyes widened. "Drakon?" Mykew poked his father. "Papa, show her the wand you made." The man's eyes never left the dragon as he opened the box and revealed a black wand. From its tip you could see was carved into an elegant dragon head the neck with scale detail taking most of the body of the wand but the grip is attention was held. Every scale was lines with hornbeam making it shine, its wings were detailed with it making them stand out. Rolling the wand over by shifting the box the four limbs and tail were also seen on he bottom as the tail curled back up the body of the wand as if to support the head. He rolled it again by tilting the box and held it out.

Astra reached out without thinking about it grasped the wand, for a heartbeat nothing then a feeling of warmth and welcome flooded through her. She didn't realize it but the wand pulsed a powerful surge of positive emotions similar to a patronus and she stood there in awe of that feeling. "Your mine.." Valadain smiled. "Good. It knows you, and will serve no other. Now you need holster." Astra jumped up and down. "Like his?" She pointed to the one strapped on Bill's forearm. He nodded and shortly she had chosen a basilisk hide holster that would conceal her wand. "When I made your wand I made two. Safer that way." The second was strapped to her calf in a permanently invisible holster. "What are the specs on her wand so I can tell my superiors?" Bill asked. "13'' ½ inches Lightening struck Black yew & Elder. Duel-core of basilisk horn and thestral hair. As a wand maker it is a wand made for one who walks alongside death. Great destruction or Great healing can come from that wand. So have care how you treat its master."

They paid for the wands and holsters, finally leaving. "Is it me or are you creeped out a little?" Bill laughed. "Glad to know its not just me." They made a rather in depth stop at the book shop and Astra bought a book Bill had wanted but put back because he was on assignment. He hadn't seen her buy it but she picked a book mark with Horus on it had it wrapped and carefully hid it in a bag since it was charmed to be feather weight. They made for the museum. Baran shrunk himself until he was the size of an owl and went through an open upper window. Astra and Bill separated in a big room and she was drawn to a big display about a necklace. It seemed to draw her gaze. She hummed and felt it resonate. Suddenly Bill grabbed her arm. "Astra." She pointed, his eyes widened hugely. "Is that what I think it is?" Bill stepped behind her as if he was embracing her to look at the jewel. "The dragon's eye. Didn't go missing like a century ago?" Bill made a noise of agreement. She petted his hands and he almost jumped. "We were being watched."

He grinned it was just like robbing a tomb. "Hey is there any way to duplicate that necklace?" He nodded. Something in another room happened. "Do it quickly." He used the Gemino charm. He vanished the glass but she stopped him from reaching for it. "Take out the cameras." He silently hexed all the cameras in the room and then he saw Baran dive down and lift the original necklace free and flay away with it leaving only the phony. She casually walked away holding hands with him. "I guess that's why granny wanted me to come here.. She knew something." Bill grinned. "Your granny was a genius. I saw the name of the guy who loaned them the necklace. I think I will ask the curator for a picture. As a curious college student doing a report." They got the photograph and a small blurb which was unexpected. They made it out of the museum after a gentle search of their persons. Since both were cleared they were free to leave. "Hey Will?" He turned his head as they arrived in the alley and Baran delivered the necklace to them. "Do you think we could deliver this as a team find? You did all the wand work, you deserve half the credit." Bill hugged her to him one armed. "You realize this is a huge bonus this might put us before the director himself." She smiled. "You still deserve half. Fair's fair red." He grinned as they strode into the bank and were shown back to the secret port key area. He latched the asps basket shut. "Hang on to Baran." She hugged the now doberman sized dragon. "Little red wings." They vanished in a swirl of color, Astra held onto Bill but wound up losing her grip during the trip. Baran made himself bigger as she landed on his back. Suddenly there were voices.

Then came the screaming. Bill looked up to see the 15' black dragon hissing above him. He was laying on the floor of the lobby. The portkey must have been configured wrong. Several patrons had started screaming and were pressing themselves against walls as the dragons glowing gaze focused on him. It growled. "I am fine. I am not hurt." He turned to see the tellers. "Stop them from making a ruckus. They are making it worse." A figure was gently sat on the floor by the dragons tail far away from the patrons. One loosed a stunning spell and Astra screamed. The effect was that all of Gringotts rang with the sound of a name and the sound of terror. Then the roars of dragons could be heard from the depths of the bank. "Fuck!" Bill rushed over sliding on his knees to grasp her in a hug. "Calm down.. I didn't get lost. Don't panic." Frightened eyes met his before she was clutching his waist.

A goblin with a three piece suit was standing in awe of the dragon. "Curse breaker Weasley. Is that my client currently clinging to you?" The man turned his head to see his suit. "Yes Senior account manager." "I am Senior account manager Dragonscale." The dragon growled and cinnamon scented smoke began to emit from his nostrils. "Come on I know you've had a crap day but its almost over." He carefully helped her to her feet Baran shrunk himself to the same size as Bill, still blowing smoke when he exhaled. They went and passed a lot of tableaux and Astra could hear the dragons roaring. "They're upset.." Both men turned to look at the girl. "That might be my fault... I thought we dropped William when we got separated by that port key thing then the screaming started." Her account manager sighed. "I am going to murder whoever gave you a lobby portkey. Especially when you sent notice you were bringing a familiar back.. Heads will roll over this. But something I would like to know is why all of Gringotts heard your fear, Little dragon?" She looked at the goblin. "Half the credit goes to William cause he had to do all the wand work to get it back.. But." She pulled the palm sized ruby and gold necklace out of her pocket. "Um, I guess we want to give this back." He took in a sharp breath. "I over see your accounts. But, this is a treasure of the nation. I must call for the elders to inspect it."

She looked at Bill. "Its so they can verify we didn't get a fake." She nodded as they made it back to his office, Baran settled himself around her chair. He sent a message via that seemed to flash out of existence. Soon a knock on the door and a very old goblin came in. "I am Elder Bonerend. Show me what you offer." She held her hands out to the goblin. He was careful in his study and prodded all the markings. "Little goblet, will you hum something for this old one while he works. Something soothing for the bones." She nodded, taking in a breath a soft hum the necklace began to glow and again the building heard the soothing melody. "This is the Dragon's eye. But I wonder it was said to only work for those that I have not seen for many many a year." Astra reached over and unbuckled the bracelet and as the spell fell the old goblins eyes grew delighted. "Now it makes sense! A young Duarti. You have not all died out."

The old goblin patted her head and left her there. "What did I do?" Dragonscale looked at her. "Well now seeing you without the glamour your clumsiness makes sense. Now you are the heir to two proud and noble families. You already have met the requirements to inherit both as Curse breaker Weasley told me how you saved him from an asp by speaking to it. And now you stand before me with an imperial dragon. You will need to put on the rings but the Citadel is still secure and as far as I know maintained." He pushed forward a cushion, Astra handed Bill the necklace. "What finger do I put them on?" The goblin grinned. "Your grandfather was fond of obscene gestures and so wore them on his middle fingers." Astra laughed and proceeded to slide the Slytherin ring on her right hand middle finger. Then followed with the Peverell on her left. The Peverell had dragons while the Slytherin had weird looking snakes. "What kind of snakes are those Master Dragonscale?" He grinned. "Basilisks." Astra snickered. "Makes sense."

He was right in the middle of explaining what she could and couldn't do during her summer break when a knock came. "Curse Breaker Weasley and Lady Peverell-Slytherin have been summoned by the director. You my of course come to Dragonscale." The small party left the office and walked through many corridors, one time Baran had chosen to shrink himself rather than leave her. They reached ornate doors ironically carved, Astra thought, with dragons in various tasks. The doors opened and the goblins went in first Bill behind them with Astra slightly trying to hide between him and Baran.

She heard a deep gravely voice. "Show me the one I heard cry." They stepped aside and she met eyes with a goblin in a suit the best designers in the muggle world would love to have their names on. "Come forward young dragon, I do not bite. I am Ragnok, Director of Gringotts. I have heard you do not wish to take all the credit. You want to share it with Curse-Breaker Weasley." Astra nodded. "Half and half that's fair. He had to do all the wand work that was required to get it back. And some people may think muggles are stupid, their not. He got a lot of information off the tip my grandmother gave me before she died." The goblin curled his lip in amusement. "What was your grandmother's tip. She was not a woman you crossed lightly.." Astra blinked pulling up the memory. "Go to the museum, look carefully. You will find something that doesn't belong. Take it back.. Take it back to those in halls of stone. He can't be allowed to ruin anymore lives..." Astra blinked looking down.. "Then she died."

Ragnok thought about it for sometime, before asking the young woman a question. "Did your grandmother ever tell you anything about her younger years?" Astra shook her head. "No, but she said she hated Albus Dumbledore with all her being." Bill looked stunned. "She had very good reasons to. You would as well." Astra looked down. "The green light." Heads looked at the child. "Try that again young dragon?" "A green light, not like any I have seen since but... It took away my parents.. My little brother too." Bill tried not to cry but he could only imagine seeing that. "How old were you little goblet?" Came Bonerend's voice. "I was four." Heads shook as Bill laid out his evidence. "Its an Anagram. Babudom Duellers, rearrange the letters.. You get Albus Dumbledore. They even gave me a copy of the photo when it was lent to the museum, I don't think Dumbledore knew his image was taken and preserved." Astra dared to but into the conversation. "Am I in trouble for getting William to help me um, permanently relocate the Dragon's eye?" Snickers could be heard from a couple of the goblins but Ragnok burst into booming laughter. "In trouble to taking back a goblin treasure? No young dragon, you are not in trouble. But, we must act with swiftness if you are to out maneuver the old goat once he discovers you have come to England. Go down to your vault and get some things. We will file temporary custody paperwork with the ministry since your wand is already exempt from the underage laws."

She nodded and headed out with Dragonscale. "Curse-breaker Weasley." Bill turned to face the director. "Sir?" "I have a new Job for you and it might include you poaching someone who works with Dragons to write about Imperial dragons. Just about all the texts on them were lost during the Purges." Bill nodded. Astra loved the cart ride as Baran flew down along side them. They stopped near the bottom and got out. "Lord Baran if you would press your foreleg against the door." The dragon did so and the door opened and the huge vault was revealed to her. "Holy shit! No wonder I was able to buy all those books." She noticed there were rather large bands on pillows and a really big egg. It was blue with silver markings. She couldn't help it and touched it, it rocked and wiggled soon enough the shell cracked down the middle its occupant was not happy. Astra cut her finger and offered it to her and the jaws opened and touched her bloody finger to the pink tongue then a softer feminine voice echoed in her mind. _Some males are fools! So inanely stupid! A good male must also use his brain not just his flame. _She giggled. "I have to agree with you." _That is nice to know. I am Sakura. _Astra smiled. "Hello Sakura. I'm Astra, and I guess you've been here a long time waiting for me." She noticed the two bands on the pillows and pointed to them "What are those?" Dragonscale grinned. "Those are a pair of sigils. A sigil is a house crest used to protect a familiar from anyone who would dare interfere in their duties or your affairs. Those both carry the seal of house Peverell at the top and under it house Slytherin." She picked one up surprised to find it so light. "It looks so heavy but it feels like only a couple of pounds." Dragonscale pointed to Baran's left foreleg. "Tradition says you give your first sigil to the first one you chose and who chose you." She settled at his foreleg and carefully strapped it in place. It resized itself and settle itself midway up his foreleg so it would be out of his way. She returned to the stand but noticed a necklace and picked it up. She carefully put it on Baran, who wiggled as the flat sparkling links settled the huge ruby resting against his chest. Astra quickly did the same with Sakura. Only her necklace held a large sapphire in black adamant setting.

"Excellent. I have the portkey to your home." Three low gurgling noises made Dragonscale laugh. "Ah, it seems I have forgotten the most basic lesson of all. Feeding the young." The dragons chose to shrink and ride back up, not having the energy to fly it and Astra who felt their hunger tried not to sway on the spot when she got out. Large familiar hands grabbed her, the smell of warmth and summer nights crossed her nose. "Will?" She faintly heard his reply. "Don't pass out. I'll carry you. Just stay awake, it will be hard. But try to hang on." She could smell food and large amounts of meat. Hungry dragon growls as they delicately launched off his shoulders to eat at their separate bowls. Some of the hunger pangs eased and she took a deeper breath.

After eating she sighed. "I feel like a pig." Bill snorted. "No your now eating according to your dietary needs. The glamour dimmed your senses so now you need to acclimatize to them. And director Ragnok would like someone trust worthy to study politely your dragons, no one has any books on them. They were all lost long ago." Astra took a deep breath. "First of all, how am I going to manage living alone? I'm thirteen, and how trustworthy?" Bill grinned, he loved good questions. "Well, Gringotts has decided if you like you can keep me as a tutor/escort until you reach majority. Your account is that valuable. And about your dragons. You remember my brother Charlie?" She nodded. "He has been denied getting his mastery in Dragons because no one will let him have the time necessary to write his Master theses. And you have something in his field no one has ever had the opportunity to research before. This would make my brother's dreams become reality."

Astra smiled. "And I get to be there and have my share of playing poke the dragon trainer?" Bill made a funny face. "Where did you hear that?" She pointed to Baran. "He said he heard it from a dragon going to a reserve. Its a game, but I won't let them hurt Charlie. Drop him in water probably.. But hurt him no." Bill couldn't help it he laughed. "You Astra are going to be fun remind me to introduce you to my younger twin brothers." Raised eyebrow and she licked her lip. "I have the awful habit of pranking people..." He whooped out a laugh. "You'll do fine." 

She nibbled her lip softly. "Will? Are we going to be able to see Hermione soon?" He grinned. "Actually, crossing international datelines can be rather hard. And we have another appointment after finishing Lunch. But, what is Hermione's last name so I can write to her and ask if we can visit or if we could meet her somewhere." Astra's eyes lit up. "Hermione's last name is Granger. I'm rather glad we hadn't got to send each other photographs yet. Explaining that would have been much harder. Why are you smiling?" Bill's grin split his face in two. "Because she is magical. You will be able to tell her everything!" She laughed. "That makes this morning before meeting you more endurable. Your fun to hang out with." She took a sip of her drink. "So where is our next appointment?" He grinned. "We're off to see my brother Charlie!" She laughed. And soon they put away their plates and cups and roused the now full dragons. "Come on you two. You need a bit of exercise." They walked to the private portkey place in the bank and were given a gold chain. "Now, remember. Don't panic if you don't see me right away. I will find you." She nodded and both dragons were standing on her shoulders as he spoke the phrase. "To the boneyard." And the swirl of colors swallowed them again. This time she let go and was flying on Baran's back with Sakura following when the world reappeared and they veered away from the ground and they circled once before Sakura said something. _**I think we came out in the wrong place. I smell other dragons to the north. **_Baran banked and used the wind to glide in that direction.

Astra looked down seeing they were passing over pens. _**Do either of you see anything that looks like human houses? **_Neither dragon responded but she could see their heads slowly moving as they scanned and focused their eyes. _**Found the human caves! Towards the sunrise Baran. **_Sakura's mezzo voice echoed reassuringly. Baran adjusted his flight path and flapped his wings for a bit of height. Soon they began the gentle circles descending down to land between the outermost buildings and the first pens. Astra could hear yelling coming from somewhere nearby so after decided to remain at 17'. Sakura chose the size of around 12', Astra noticed a door was open and so she peeked in finding an office on the desk was a file the name _Charlie Weasley _was in lettering on the tab so Astra opened it. She noticed he had lots of O's whatever that meant. And he had lots of letters from other dragon masters. Astra was glad she had wandered in here, something funny was going on. And she was taking this file with her to show the Director. She slipped it into the messenger bag she was carrying and walked back out of the office. Now content to follow the bellowing of male voices.

"Your going to leave a little girl out there by herself?" Bill Weasley was seeing red. "You will have my employers after you if anything happens to her!" The man who was his brothers boss laughed. "It was your fault for bringing a brat to a dragon reserve." Charlie couldn't take any more and **POW! **The guy was holding a split lip courtesy of the second eldest Wesley son. "That kid is just about the age of my baby sister." Several men lunged for the Weasley brothers but a gout of blue-white flame over their heads froze everyone. "Oi bastards! Paws off my Weasleys!" The Weasley brothers noted the smirking immaculate black wearing witch. Her white hair catching the light rather nicely. "Who the hell are you?" One guy said. "Your worse fucking night mare. Sakura if they move, toss 'em." _**With pleasure. **_Bill got free of the last couple of trainers and he hugged Astra. To his surprise she didn't say a word but rubbed his back with her thumb. "I'm sorry." He finally caught his breath and wiped his eyes. Charlie strode up rather in awe of the dragons to either side of the kid his brother had been looking for.

"So, your Charlie." She said from under his brother's arm. "I think I like you already." He blinked before bursting into laughter. "Red heads have tempers.." She laughed. "Well I don't have red hair but I have a demonic temper when riled. But I have dragons.. And I heard your rather a little dragon-crazy." Charlie flushed. "Guilty as charged." Astra grinned. "So, what can you tell me about Imperial dragons?" Charlie got a starry eyed expression. "Every dragon breeders dream, to breed them back into existence. They fought alongside Merlin at Avalon. Even Muggles know of them calling them the elder dragons. Depictions of them can be found all over Europe and Asia. But beyond that not much else is known about them." Astra smiled and patted his hand. "How would you feel if I introduced you to a couple of Imperial dragons, and let you be the poor guy who got stuck teaching me to take care of them in return for getting to write about them?" Charlie looked at his brother. "She isn't yanking your chain little brother." Charlie nodded. "I'd be happy to." His voice was horse with emotion. "These are Baran and Sakura. Baran was the one who set the air on fire in a fit of temper when those people advanced on you."

The red eyed dragon turned his head to the sky and exhaled a plume of the brilliant blue-white flame to attest to who's flame it had been. Sakura threw her head back and released a beautiful purple tipped black flame that chilled many watching. The man Charlie had punched strode over someone had healed him most of the way, yet he was still swelled in the face and jaw.

"If your going to choose someone for a prestigious position it shouldn't be someone so violent. Allow me to choose someone for you." She looked at him. "Fuck off." Then turned around and walked away. Both eldest Weasley brothers grinned at him and with the same rude gesture followed the white haired girl. They could hear her muttering obscenities before they caught up to her. "How is that physically possible?" She grinned. "By hacking off the offending persons head and shoving it up their.. Hey! What's that look for?!" Both were giving her the raised eyebrows. "You need to have fun and unwind." Astra looked at Bill. "I will send a message to Hermione as soon as we get back." A smile crossed her face. Charlie looked at Bill. "Fred & George?" Bill only nodded. Charlie snickered. The dragons shrank themselves to doberman size so Charlie could pack his stuff. "Will I was kinda not so nice to the giant assface back there." A laugh told him what Charlie thought of her comment. "What happened?" She pulled out the folder. "This is my brother's work folder... What the... Why did you take this? I want to know your reasons before I tell you anything." Astra wondered if it didn't sound silly now. "It was sitting on the desk I wasn't going to open it until I saw the name. When I touched it the folder tingled my hands I don't know why but it did. But, something about that folder isn't right so I took it to show it to the director." Bill sighed in relief. "Okay, well something is wrong with it. But I need space to work before I dare start to remove anything." Soon Charlie was packed and they stood outside his hut and Sakura decided his shoulders were more comfortable and stood there as they all held onto a large woven gold necklace that was different from the first. "Seeker's rule." The colors swallowed them up. This time they landed in a rather nice room where a guard waited for them. "Curse Breaker Weasley, Dragon Tamer Weasley, Young Dragon, Director Ragnok is awaiting you." They moved steadily to the plush office with the nice window. Sakura noticed something tiny in the corner and Astra wandered over and crouched down seeing two big orange eyes gazing at the dragon in awe. _**Tiny hatchling, you should be with your mother and nest mates. **_Another guard came in he apologized for the wait. "Forgive the wait but one of Director Ragnok's goblets is missing and no goblin wishes to be in that position." Astra smiled at the young goblet. "What is the goblet's name?" The guard was surprised but replied. "Lady Dragonfire." Astra looked at those innocent orange eyes. "Is your name Dragonfire?" The goblet nodded and raised her arms. Astra carefully picked up the young goblin. "Well do you like dragons?" The little goblin nodded and soon she was gently petting Sakura's nose.

The guard had scrambled away after Astra had gotten the goblet's name. The doors to the office burst open and a female goblin stood there. At seeing her little goblet happily chattering to a dragon she calmed some but she came and sat in the other seat before her mates desk. "Young Dragon?" Those glowing eyes were a haunting reminder of the ancient tales. "Your goblet was trying to tell a story but I'm getting it translated second hand. But Sakura is trying to negotiate that eating the wizard is a better ending, bearded wizards always bring trouble she says." Tala couldn't help it she laughed. The blue eyed dragon snorted sounding affronted. "Not against you Lady Sakura. But that Dragonfire is telling her favorite story to you." Astra handed Dragonfire to Tala and the mother snuggled her goblet and relaxed. "Where did you find her?" Astra pointed to the corner of the office. Tala grumbled a few goblin obscenities. Bill snickered. "I just asked Astra earlier today how that would be possible.. She told me you had to cut the offending individual's head off then shove it.. Is that how it works?" Tala only grinned at him.

Soon enough the director himself appeared with his guards at seeing his wife and goblet the male didn't hesitate to cuddle his goblet who chattered to him how much she wanted to talk to the dragons some more. They liked stories. Ragnok sat in his chair with his goblet on his lap and soon she was out cold. "Some kids ability to sleep has always made me envious." Ragnok chuckled before the frown crossed his face. "By now you have noticed that your port keys have been off." Astra nodded. "Yeah.. I wasn't going to mention this to poor Will's nerves if I wasn't on dragon wings I wound have been probably dead. It left me over a half a mile up." The office went dead silent. "What?" She looked to either direction before she heard a hitch in breath. Her eyes locked on Bill seeing Charlie rubbing his shoulder eyes kinda moist. "We were separated I landed in the middle of the handler's buildings. But I noticed right away Astra and the dragons weren't with me. I found Charlie, who had been turned down again for a Mastery study then we approached the head of the reserve to find Astra. I am willing to give my memory." Astra popped in then. "And mine for what happened after.. Oh I kinda owe you a folder.. I borrowed again.." Ragnok snorted as Bill produced the folder but before he could give it to Ragnok, Astra cried out. "Wait! Its changing colors." Bill pulled it back. Ragnok didn't become head goblin be being slow on the up take. "Hand the folder to her Curse breaker." Bill handed it to Astra and she opened it. Ragnok could see how much thicker it became when opened. "Start removing the contents. Slowly, and in order if you would."

Carefully she pulled the folder apart, which Tala rebuild into a far better portfolio once she was down to the last paper she realized that it wouldn't be removed. "all that's left is this contract." Charlie winced. "If that goes up all my experience is gone." Astra looked it over and noticed a line that read _New employer/Theory Sponsor _Astra pulled a black fountain pen from her messenger bag, she used it for calligraphy. Then she signed it with her full name and title and she remembered Dragonscale's lecture pressed her Peverell signet ring into the space for it. The contract turned gold and moved to Ragnok's desk. "Holy crap!" She said shocked the guard grabbed the empty folder and it suddenly burst into flames then ash. "My contract.." Charlie looked so dismayed. Ragnok was reading the document on his desk but he looked up seeing the folder burst into flaming ash. "Luckily for you Dragon Tamer Weasley. Your new employer signed your contract and it moved itself to my desk for negotiations before the file, went up in smoke?" The goblins joke cracked them all up. Charlie recovered first. "What employer?" Astra waived. "You did want to study my dragons." Charlie got a huge grin on his face.

"So, to talk terms. Room and board?" Astra looked at Ragnok. "Can my house fit him?" Ragnok boomed a laugh. "Slytherin Citadel is a rather large estate. You could fit his entire clan forty times over and not feel closed in that castle." Astra grinned. "Flying will be so epic.." Snorts could be heard from both brothers. "Okay, he can stay with me to study I'm going to need him to teach me how to take care of them. So kinda fair trade there." Charlie had a face splitting grin. "On the writing of his theses and proving he truly has had been around Imperial dragons." Astra gave a rather evil smile, the boys formerly reserved only for the twins. "I get two copies of any books he publishes, one he signs so the I can quietly lord it over people and two Sakura is perfectly willing to set someone on fire for Charlie." Charlie put his face in his hands but his red ears gave him away to his older brother. Bill leaned over and whispered to Charlie. "She's been doing this all day to me." Charlie groaned softly as he sat up. "I agree to the two books. What do you want the second one for?" Astra grinned. "For reading and taking to class. The signed once will probably wind up as collectors items. Oh geese.. Expect Hermione to put in orders for a signed and unsigned editions..." The eyebrows again. "We have an agreement when one of us takes a huge interest in something the other will try reading it, so the other has someone to discuss it with."

"Sounds like a good friendship, better then how my littlest brother was talking about her." Narrowed eyes met his. "Ronald Weasley has a reckoning coming. And he won't know it's coming until it hits him." Another twin like expression. "What about family visitation?" Astra looked at Charlie. "I'll have Hermione over all summer if possible and every break we can get away with. Will mentioned the twins once.. They sound interesting.. Mind you I have a low tolerance for tantrums or the like. Yet I hate stick up the ass hide-bound, rules to the core types too. Hermione gave me a shirt that I think says it best. When I get out of bed the world yells 'Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war.' I love that shirt." The brothers had ideas. The finished negotiations but the one Astra stuck in there made the goblin laugh. "Who else can be trusted if I get stuck in the hospital wing to keep Baran and Sakura out of trouble?"

Copies were made and passed out. Ragnok handed a pair of necklaces out to the girl. "These belong to you and they will take you between Diagon alley, St. Mungo's hospital, Our front lobby and we can add in the Weasley's home." Astra looked at the necklaces and handed them back. "Yeah just in case something happens and they need to get there fast." A few moments he handed them back along with a piece of paper. She read the paper and started giggling. "My grand father set them up huh? He was the last one I remember with red hair." The goblin grinned. "Weasleys those port keys will only take one person without Lady Astra. Then its her who decides how many they take." She tossed one to Charlie then clasped the chain around her neck. "Going to reset the fucking passwords. And I promise I am not trying to kill you through embarrassment."Both dragons grabbed on and Astra sighed and said clearly. "Fucking hot Redhead wizards." They were yanked into the colors. Astra was cursing a blue streak when she landed rather soundly on something. "Oh fuck, don't tell me?" She looked and Bill turned his head he was laying face down as she was parked in the dip of his lower back. "Ok.. Not so bad." Bill groaned as she got up then she heard a squeaky voice. "Mistress?"Astra took off the bracelet and the little thing jumped up and down happily. "Tiny Mistress has returned! I am Tali, your elf." Charlie came out the bushes both dragons flying above him providing commentary.

_**How is he supposed to know that those bite Sakura? He is only human. **_Baran reasoned for Charlie. _**I figured he would smell it, even they can smell the sap. We were up wind Sakura. **_The female seemed to accept the reason. "Charlie you were bitten by something?" Charlie stopped for a second. "Yeah, how do you.." She pointed up and he noticed the tiny flying dragons. "Ah makes sense." Astra helped Bill up. "Tali, um how long has it been since anyone lived here?" The little elf seemed so very happy to hear the question. "That would be Master Bijorn and Mistress Luna." Astra looked sad. Bill couldn't help but ask. "Who were they?" "My great grandparents." They were shown inside and met more elves, the dragons were shown the entrance to a heated cavern carved under the house. Astra sat at the desk in her new room and wrote a letter to Hermione. It was rather long and ranted a bit. But she had to get all the crap out before she exploded at Charlie or worse Will. She heard a tapping at her window and opening the large pane saw Bloodydawn swoop into the room. The eagle took up the rather ornate perch at the other side of the room opposite the window to eat her meal. As she ate Astra added the offer of a summer away from Hermione's parents. She knew she hadn't given the guys any information about it but it wasn't her story to tell. She Sealed her letter with a stamp that summoned and melted wax when pressed to paper. She carried the letter over to Bloodydawn and handed the eagle the letter. "I need that to go to Hermione Granger. If you can wait for a reply." The bird swooped out and vanished, Astra closed the window before deciding a bath was in order.


	3. Hermione, Harry & WHAT!

The Lost Bloodlines

Chapter 2: Hermione, Harry & …. WHAT?!

Hermione's morning was off to a rather unwanted start, she would be spending the summer working out so she didn't get fat and hardly getting food it was no wonder she was so short. Suddenly, she heard a tapping noise. Hoping the letter would be would be from Harry rather then from Ronald. The red head hardly wrote anything unless it was about food or complaining about Harry's fame. Instead when the window opened a beautiful eagle perched on her window sill. "A magus eagle, one of the only magical birds of the Americas." She gently took the letter recognizing the script immediately. "Oh dear." She sat at her desk and opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Today has started out so fucked up but ended so well. It all started when the Old hag died... _Hermione's eyes darted through page after page, giggling when she met the oldest of the Weasley brothers. _How in the name of magic do you put up with the Pissant when I've seen the best of his brothers to date? _Uproarious laughter. _How would you like to spend oh say eternity at my house? I live in England now, I have a cozy hideaway with a whole library all my own! Better then Beauty ever got. _Hermione stuck her tongue out, not very lady like but made her feel better. _But I have even more news.. How in the hell did you not tell me you were magical!? Not cool, really and totally not cool. But guess what? I am too! So Hogwarts bound am I.. Or is it are we? _Hermione laughed at the doodle of an evil face. Hermione got a thought about the twins and her best friend crossing paths and chills crawled up her spine. _I could use a friend about now. And there are some things I can't put to paper that I want to tell you. Somethings you can only say in person. _That did it for Hermione, something was wrong, beyond the obvious. Even she knew Ruby well she guessed it was Astra, disliked her grandmother because the old woman hadn't ever allowed her to do anything but study.

Hermione's parents were similar in demanding academic perfection, being second best was never pleasing or pleasant for her. If she hadn't been magic she would have gone to Eton on scholarship. They had been very displeased when she had wanted to go to magic school instead. Though they hadn't said so in front of the Professor. Hermione kept the top scores because it had been painfully etched into her early on to do so. She sighed and quickly began to write a reply before going and getting a special dish she used for water for the birds. The bird seemed content to sit on her sill and wait. "Thank you for waiting. I'll try and hurry." She went downstairs and used the phone to call her parents office.

"Hello, Granger Dental offices, how may I help you?" It was Donna, their secretary, she was very nice. "Hello Donna its Hermione." The woman's voice dropped to a lower tone. "Hermione, I hope your not spending all summer at home today's been an awful one." Hermione winced. "A friend offered me a spot at her place." The woman sighed in relief. "That's good. Who would you like?" Hermione figured her father would be easier. "Him."

After a few moments the line picked up. "Hello Hermione."He was a little easier. "Dad, a spot at a summer study group I applied to has opened up." The man hummed. "How exclusive is this study group?" She sighed silently. "Eight in my whole school are selected. Two per year, except on special exceptions." He hummed again this time approvingly. "There will be adults there then?" She scoffed. "Of course! We have to have Professors on site." the man chuckled at himself. "That was a rather foolish question wasn't it? Will this camp last all summer?" Hermione kept the happiness out of her voice. "Yes. We will all get on the express together and probably spend most of the next year working hard, with various teachers. I may not even be back next summer if I impress a professor enough. I will be invited back for next summers group." Dan Granger thought about it. "Alright Hermione, You may go. Pack whatever you need depending on when you need to leave we can work it out. If they send someone before we get home just leave a note." Hermione nodded before replying. "Yes dad. I will." They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Hermione raced upstairs and to her desk. She wrote quickly before handing the letter back. "Please take this back to Astra. Its really important." The eagle took the letter turned in the sill and launched off flapping hard to get aloft. Hermione watched for a moment before she started rushing around packing.

Astra and the two Weasleys were in the middle of a early dinner when Bloodydawn soared into the dining room. As the bird landed on the back of her chair Astra got the letter she was holding she opened it.

_Astra,  
That is a world class nightmare for anyone! I managed to convince the tyrana-rents that there is a exclusive study group I got invited to for the rest of summer with the possibility of lasting longer. How fast do you think you can spring me? I included a photograph of my house from out back so if you have anyone who can apparate we can do that. _

_Your Best friend,_

_Hermione_

Astra set down her utensils. The guys looked at her with curious expressions. "I wrote to Hermione. I needed to rant and curse, without taking out my temper on you two who did nothing to deserve it. Needless to say Hermione and I go back to us both being 8 years old. Can either of you do this apparate thing she mentions?" Both chuckle. "We both can." Charlie says. "Why not mention it to her parents?" She looked at him like he had said Voldemort. "Are you trying to get her killed?! You have no idea what they would do to her if she ever lost first place in school.. Her mother doesn't allow her to buy any girly shit because she doesn't want Hermes to get any confidence. If they get home before we get there they will do their best to make her miserable. I'm already going to throw away most of her clothes. Her mother buys all her skirts and shirts and its those that make it the worst. And I don't have to be hidden since Europe and the English are the ones who wrote Duarti are light creatures." She handed them the picture. Both guys looked at each other. "I can't believe that Harry and Ron don't know." Astra scoffed. "Harry might have an idea.. Your brother no offense guys thinks with his stomach." They only nodded knowing it was in fact the honest truth.

Soon the four were ready to leave as Baran wouldn't allow her to leave without him. Sakura was content to stay and guard the house. With a **POP **they vanished reappearing in the Granger back garden. "Hermione." She knocked on the back door, which flew open Astra barely dodged it leaving the girl behind it rather shocked. "Astra?" She made a face. "Who they hell were you expecting? Merlin? After all the shit that has gone on today do not answer that." Hermione just laughed. "Yeah that's you. I can always find you by two things, Pranks and foul language." "Oi, I resemble that ya know!" The Weasley brothers looked back and forth rather like their younger brothers. "This is not a game ladies." The pair looked at him and he stepped back. "This is our security measure, no one else would now those questions and answers as they change every time. In every letter, so if ever intercepted we were secure in communication."

Charlie rubbed his neck. "Well that sounds rather like this old auror I know of. Paranoid bastard." Astra snickered. "Yet he's alive." Charlie stopped and thought about it. "Ok that makes more sense then I ever thought." Quickly they carefully shrank Hermione's bags as she wrote the note about a professor picking her up. She locked up with her keys. Astra pointed at Charlie's necklace, he leaned down and she touched it. "Two people." It glowed green. Astra walked over as Baran swooped over and landed on her shoulder. _**Hurry two humans are riding in a machine into the house. **_"Shit." She got two raised eyebrows and a "What?" "Hey Hermes want to see how much more adorable the older ones are then the Pissant?" Hermione flushed. "Fucking hot Redheaded Wizards!" Then the colors sucked them up before Hermione or the brothers could die of embarrassment.

Astra wound up this time laughing on the lawn, when some thing landed on her stomach. It was then she realized the object was muttering. "This is the gods being cruel to a wizard. I am not lifting my head because I have no idea where it is.." She tried not to laugh but noticed his hair tie had snapped and spread the crimson strands all over her black clothing. She started stroking his hair when he turned his head and one blue eye looked at her. "I don't bite, you at least." That earned her muffled chuckles. She pulled another hair band out of her pocket and carefully she gathered his hair and pulled it from his face to sit at the top of his neck. "Your lucky because I carry multiple hair pieces in case one snaps." They heard a loud UM-HM. "More like you carry so many is that you get into fisticuffs when people rile your draconian temper." Astra flushed rubbing her nose with her pointer finger as Bill got up then helped her up. "Am I really that bad?"

"So much worse. You were threatening to cross the pond to wallop my bullies. Oh Merlin, I almost feel sorry for whoever teases me first next year." Snicker. "Almost?" Evil smile. "Almost." Sing-song voice. "And for the love of red heads do not sing any dirty songs on the express. You wrote those and no..." Astra was pouting at Hermione. "Why?" "A simply saying says it all. Three words really." Head tilted side ways with the triangular ears perked. "Gred and Forge." Bill and Charlie grinned. Astra chuckled. "That kinda sounds kinky.." A squeal and Hermione was chasing the older witch around the yard. "But Hermes!?" Came from one. "Its worse then when Destruction & Chaos go pranking alone! It would be Destruction & Chaos meet Calamity! You passed Havoc at age nine!" Astra laughed. The elf popped in and Hermione jumped side ways and fell into the grass. "Wow who is that?"

"He's a house elf named Pooka. He has been with my family for a long time. His family has worked along side mine for hundreds and hundreds of years. House elves are like magical butlers and maids. But, they need to bond with a magical type or die." Hermione was aghast at first thinking it like slavery but as she heard the explanation but as Astra continued she understood a bit more. "But what about those who are mean or evil?" Astra said something she didn't expect. "There are actually punishments for them but not among the government of people. Magic itself will punish those who do awful things to its children." She looked at the elf and the elf nodded. "That makes me feel so much better. Nice to meet you Pooka." The elf seemed to giggle. "Pooka will be your elf while your here, he will be accompanying us to school as will Tali my elf. I know there is still something on your mind your biting your lip." Hermione laughed being caught in her nervous habit.

They went and sat back down to continue dinner, which Hermione and the boys were grateful, the men were starving after a hard days work. She watched Astra eat after filling her plate and thinking as she ate slowly. Trying to put her thoughts in order. _Astra isn't unreasonable and if I explain my reasons I am sure she will understand what is bothering me. _They were each having a different desert when Hermione finally got the nerve up the say something. "You were right that I have something on my mind.. Its Harry. I think his aunt is after him again. In his letter last time he mentioned in the future is uncles sister would be coming to stay there for a bit.. His uncles sister is awful to him Astra.. She says the most foul things about his Mum and Dad. They were heroes. And they treat Harry like trash.. I know his address and was able to look it up in the library."

Astra thought about it. "Hermione, you know that these bigoted asshats have been running their own kin out if they don't have magic for a good long while. I think you need to have an inheritance test done. See if you don't belong to old line like me, so I don't feel like the only one gonna be whooping ass come September." Hermione looked at her friend for a minute as her English mind tried to decode her yank friend's words.

Then it hit her. She wanted her to get tested to see if she was the result of squibs chased out of magical lines. Suddenly her head hurt and she grasped it and cried out. "Will!?" Astra cried. The curse breaker was at Hermione's side carefully waiving his wand. "She's under compulsion charms. Your words inspired her to start thinking and her thoughts triggered the charms, she's fighting it and that's why she's in pain. I will unravel them but give me a few minutes." For what seemed like hours he kept muttering and weaving his wand in complex patterns until Hermione relaxed and sat up, looking much more tired. "My brain feels sticky" Bill patted her shoulder. "You need to go to bed early, when you wake your mind will be clear."

Astra called Pooka to take Hermione to her room and help her get ready for bed. "Pooka will take good care of Miss Hermes." Her tail lashed in her anger and she looked at Bill who was writing several sheets of parchment worth of a letter. Finally he finished it with a seal and asked to borrow Bloodydawn who was still on her chair. "If she agrees to take it, sure." Bill approached the eagle. "Are you willing to take this message to Swiftblade?" Bloodydawn leaned down and took the letter. She could feel his concern for the little nestling that she had visited. She left with the missive and would rest at Gringotts not knowing it would be a full night before she could return to the hidden home. Astra looked at both men and they seemed a bit worn but not ready for bed yet.

"Care just to sit in front of the fire with me? I will ask Tali to put on some soft music." Piled on the table next to the couch were Hermione's first year books. "Tali?" The elf appeared. "How about some soft music. And light to read by." Bill sat on the opposite side of the couch while Charlie took a chair with a foot stool. "What do you think about Harry? What are the chances he has spells on him and his belongings also?" Charlie asked as Astra cracked the transfiguration book and started reading. "Highly probable. Look at the shit we've already had with the bearded bastard." Charlie blinked in shock, but Bills hand stopped him. "Charlie, he wiped out her entire family when she was four." He looked appalled. "All my grandmother would say was: **Slytherin**. I think it refers to the fact I am his direct descendant. His only pure one according to the goblin hereditary test. But I don't know enough yet to say more." Bill spoke up, his voice soft.

"Dumbledore was a Gryffindor he was always getting us out of trouble or helping us in little ways. His is biased in his own way. There was a war going on up until Halloween 1980." And Bill explained Voldemort to Astra as much as he knew. "His tactics as you described them. They are from the muggle world. Our second world war. Or here in England the Great war this guy is smart. And he isn't pure-blooded, those kind of tactics speak of someone who knew and lived and breathed it. Hermione will understand it a hell of a lot better then me once you explain it to her and stop with the she's to young pansy shit. Suck it up blue-eyes, someone's using people like chess pawns." Charlie was pink eared but sure he liked this kid. It took a set of brass to stand up to someone who did what he did and she just told him to suck it up because his life meant to much to be used as someones pawn.

Astra read through the transfiguration book, then used it to practice the spells. Transfiguring it into a teapot, a water goblet, a jewelry box, slowly working through the book until she finished the last spell then transfigured the book back to its original form and set it aside. She read a slim book on the preparation of ingredients and of calderon care and how to read the temperature on your burner. When she finished it she opened the first year potions book and went through it. "Are you actually able to read that fast?" A chuckle. "Yes. It annoys people. What's worse is I have an eidetic memory." They gave each other confused looks. "A what?" "Huh?" She giggled. "I never forget anything I read. Hermione has one too. Its one of the reasons we get along so well we read at just about the same speed and both have eidetic memories. Works great for tests." She closed the book and picked up the Defense book. "You mean you and Hermione are bored in class." "Oh so much more then that. It means we are weeks if not months ahead so that we have time to completely turn to pranking people such as the bearded bastard." Charlie shook his head. "Oh boy.. You need to go to Diagon alley for more books." She laughed. "I have my own library. But I will need the course books for the year as will Hermione. I'm four months and eighteen days older but with all that we've gone through together. I don't know if I will ever find any person I will trust as much as I do her. If and I mean if I ever attract attention from men, they have to get passed Hermione before I will give them a shot."

The boys felt like the twins would have a better shot with the mouthy bombshell. Something about her had their magic pulling at them to keep her for their family. Like dragons hording its gold. They had exchanged a silent conversation about her while she was reading and were looking forward to the meeting on the Hogwarts express. The defense book hit the table, and the Herbology went up. "Remind me tomorrow to look up hexes and jinxes.. As well as shield charms." She made her way into the 1001 herbs and fungi. Soon it wound up on the table. "Hm, that had lots of fun interesting tid-bits. Fuck even trying divination. The book store owner said its only for seers and I don't think I am one. Runes maybe its got warding applications.. Maybe Arythmancy? I suck at math royally. Fuck it all! Creatures it is. After all, I have dragons. Barbecuing someones balls is not against any rules, according to the rule book Hermione left me." Evil giggle as pages turned. "Plus I have Tut." Bill whined and Astra closed her finished book. "What's wrong Will?" He tried to swallow his suddenly dry throat. "Tut wouldn't be the asp that we brought with us is he?" She nodded. "Master Bladebreaker took the basket. I think he took it to the Serpent quarter where all the snakes are kept. But I will have to get him back for you."

She nodded making a pouty face at him. He felt horrible he hoped no one ate or skinned her snake. She might never forgive him for that. Astra yawned as she finally finished the last of the History book. "You know.. I don't think I will take History of magic. The books here are shit compared to the ones we got in America, they only cover the last hundred years and it doesn't cover the Grindelwald war or anything not from a pure blood stand point. To hell with it.. I'm going to bed. I'll ask Hermione in the morning." After hugging both of the still shocked Weasley boys good night she went up to bed. Charlie looked at Bill. "Did that just happen? Like all of today?" Bill reached over and pinched his brother's cheek hard. "Yup, felt that." Bill chuckled. "Come on we better get some shut eye or we might get blind sided by them in the morning.."

They made their way up to their rooms and as they relaxed in what they feel like kingly opulence, neither noticed they fell into slumber. Early the next morning Hermione woke up and as she was stretching from her more comfortable than usual bed when it popped into her mind. "Oh fudge!" She pulled out parchment and instead of a quill she found a rather ornate fountain pen. She wrote her thoughts down until the pen was empty but then she saw and ink well, after carefully refilling the pen and cleaning the nib. She continued writing until Pooka popped it awhile later. "Missy Hermes its time for breakfast." She smiled at the elf. "Thank you Pooka, I wouldn't wake Astra just yet she would be in a terrible temper." He popped out and she gathered all her notes and more spare parchment and left the room. She entered the hell to find the Weasley brothers nursing coffee. "Why didn't you just have a lie-in?" They looked at her. "Astra hopefully won't be woken up for another hour or two at the earliest so I can plan." Bill smiled. "We wanted to mention some things to you about the last war no one else will tell you." She made a cup of tea and waited.

"Last night it was mentioned to us that the tactics that you-know-who used were from the muggle world. Astra said it had to do with something called the Great war here in England. She said you would understand." Hermione's eyes were moving back and forth. "Holy shit-ake mushrooms! I get it! Voldemort used Hitler and his third Reich as a model and built himself a propaganda and recruitment forum. He can't be pure-blood. This would take some one intimately familiar with muggle history. I'll get you both books on the subject. Astra and I studied world history years before we went to magic school. Reading and other skills as well. Why doesn't the wizarding world have that?"

Bill blinked. "Most families home educate their children." Hermione shook her head. "What if the muggles react badly to magic or the child has no family? There needs to be something. How did Voldemort get his followers? There has to be a reason. I know it wasn't a Death Eater who put those charms on me. I pulled lots of the trials from around 1980. We need to read through them. Perhaps have Astra ask for more if it turns out I'm not from any special family." Hermione ate her breakfast and was just finishing when Charlie asked her a question. "So you and Astra have eidetic memories? Bill and I had no idea what it even was until Astra went through all your first year course books in a few hours." Hermione blushed rather darkly. "Not even Harry and Ron know. Harry would understand, Ron would not. He gets jealous over Harry's fame and money, when Harry would happily give it all away for his parents back." Both winced.

"Sorry Hermione." They echoed. "Why are you apologizing? Its not you doing it and now that your in country hopefully you can put your heads together with his brothers that go to Hogwarts and fix this." Hermione paled. "I just realized that I never told Astra it was Ronald making me cry being the reason I nearly got smeared by the troll in first year." They heard a **pop **and Pooka popped in. "The mistress still sleeps miss Hermes." Hermione relaxed. "Pooka will you bring all the books on my desk down here takes as many trips as you need to so you don't over tax yourself. I have no idea what to do with my first year books." Bill popped in. "Do you want to sell them so other students can use them?" Hermione nodded. "Then do you mind if we have your second year texts? When Astra is done with them?" Hermione smiled. "Sure." They grinned thinking how much trouble it was going to get them out of with their mother. Two hours later Astra came downstairs and sat at the table a cup of tea appearing before her which she sipped, oatmeal with brown sugar, milk and butter followed.

"Have never met a yank who enjoyed English tea before." Bill mumbled Hermione shook her head. "I would lose that word out of your vocabulary concerning her. You never know how she'll take to being called something. She's rather a loose canon that way. And Astra loves tea, I sent her boxes every year for part of her Christmas gift. She sent me back some beautiful stones I used to make a rune set that even Professor Babbling envies." When she showed him the set he pouted. "Now I want one." Hermione laughed. "You'd have to see if she brought back any stones for you to choose some out." they got into talking about Arythmancy and Bill forgot about the stones for a little bit until a pile of books landed on the table gently. "Well, that's done." Hermione watched her settle into the chair today she was wearing pants without chains and those boots and a emerald green top. "So last night we started on the topic of Harry."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she nodded. "Yes. I think we need to get him out of there if possible." Astra thought it over. "First you take the inheritance test. Its really early so there shouldn't be that many people in Gringotts or the alley. From there we can move as necessary?" Hermione nodded. "But you bring all those damn clothes with you they go to the shop. I'm going to have my port keys adjusted. Then I will take you to Moro. The woman is the best at her craft." Hermione quickly called Pooka and had the first year texts and all her clothing except what she was wearing packed into a feather light bag with expansion charms on the inside. Astra held her hand out and set something on the table. Then she tapped it with her wand. It turned into the most beautiful trunk Hermione had ever seen. "Astra what is this?"

"Your new trunk. It has a full apartment inside it in case you need me time while at school. You can have protections and things placed on it once the test is complete. Mine is a movable fortress, since my account manager warded it. I'm pretty sure it could function as a bolt hole if need be. Plus always a good idea to take your trunk when shopping. No bags to carry." Hermione could only laugh. "Does that include the book store?" Astra looked at Tali and Pooka. "They will be sad if they have nothing to do."

Hermione shrunk her trunk with a tap and the two tiny dragons appeared one carrying Astra's leather vest. "Thanks Baran." She put it on. "Sakura would you accompany Charlie and Hermione?" The blue eyes dragon settled on Charlie's shoulder and rubbed her head against his. He leaned down and Astra touched his necklace. "Two people and one dragon." it glowed green. Astra grabbed Bill. Hermione laughed remembering the password for the port keys. "Are you going to change the password?" "Nah, still need it until I meet these twins you lot keep talking about." Laughter was all she got in reply. "What did I say?" "Gringotts!" The colors sucked them up and spat them out in the front lobby. "Fucking Hell, I am having the worst time with port keys..." Astra snapped and a teller chuckled.

"How can Gringotts help you this morning Young Dragon?" Astra pointed to Hermione who was nervous. "My best friend needs an inheritance test." Astra looked at Bill pointedly, he raised his hands and walked down the halls towards the hidden Serpent houses. The teller was slightly surprised. "Some young ones find that they had family they never knew during these tests." Soon they were seated around a think oak table in a private room as Charlie sat at the door. The goblin brought in a scroll, a set of potions bottles and a silver knife. He unrolled a little of the scroll and set the purple bottle in front of Hermione. "Best drink this all at once." Hermione looked at Astra and found steady reassurance in her friends eyes. She downed the potion only to be surprised by its taste of fresh strawberries. Then she felt the warmth spreading through her until it focused it her right pointer finger. "Where did it focus young lady?" She gave the goblin her right hand the extended her pointer finger. "Excellent."

He brought her finger to just above the scroll and turn her hand upwards. "Now once this starts you must not lift your finger until it is complete. And you will know when it is so. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded and he gently cut her finger and to her surprise it was painless then he pressed it gently to the unblemished scroll. It began with her name. _**Hermione Rayne Ravenclaw-Morrigan.**_ She fought hard to keep her hand on the scroll as it went back further to her great uncle _**Hector Dagworth-Granger. **_Then further and further back the crests got more and more prevalent the crow then _**Isolt Morrigan. **_The crest of a great black crow with gray eyes entranced her. Further and higher it went until a shock when through her as the last name was revealed her finger was nipped by the parchment and she pulled it away. _**Helena Ravenclaw. **_Astra only smiled.

"I will have the account managers be made away there is an Heiress immanently. Lady Ravenclaw-Morrigan." Hermione waved her hand. "Please call me Hermione." Hermione looked at her friend. "I'm heir to Ravenclaw? What does that mean?" Astra shrugged. "Fuck if I know my last name is Peverell-Slytherin." Hermione blinked. "Your the real heir of Slytherin!" Astra was totally confused. "I'll tell you the story at home. But I don't thin your a parselmouth." Astra laughed. "You mean can I talk to snakes? Yeah, I had to keep Tut from eating Will when we went and packed up my grandmother's house." Charlie came over. "You literally saved my brothers life?" "You might be better getting the story out of him." "He kinda glossed over that."

The door opened and Swiftblade entered. "Lady.. Young Dragon?" Astra grinned. "Hermione if he's your account manager your good. He's pretty cool. He set me up with having Will for an escort." Hermione waived. "Hi, please call me Hermione. You already know my best friend." the goblin chuckled. "Indeed. I will be your account manager Swiftblade is my name. Would you like to visit your vault?" Hermione nodded and the proceeded to the carts.

Baran made himself bigger and Astra made it up there just as the cart zoomed away. Hermione realized she wasn't as scared of heights now, and she did used to love roller coasters. They finally stopped at the bottom and Astra landed near by. A dragon came over and Astra looked at it slowly walking over to pet it. "Charlie do you have a scale brush?" He conjured one and pulled a bag from his pocket that he linked to the brush. "Here." He opened the bag and set it on the ground. Swiftblade watched as she started grooming away scales and he saw them appear in the bag. He shook his head and came to the door. "Rest your hand on it." She did and a gentle voice began to speak. "Heir, you must answer my riddle to gain entry this one time. Fail and all is forfeit. Will you try?" Hermione thought about it. "Yes." The voice spoke again.

"Though fleeting or mighty am I. I am thought of as tears of the gods and a gift of the sky. What am I?" Hermione thought about it, wracking her mind for mythology and lore when suddenly the name that appeared on the parchment popped into her head. She smiled. "You are the rain!" Silence for what felt like forever, then. "Correct. Rain is the gift of the sky that renews the earth. My fledgling though I am long gone, I ask you to become the rain and renew our connection to magic once more. Find those of like mind and prevail." Then the voice vanished and the door opened. Inside shelves of books and piles upon piles of treasures. But a small stack of books two bands and what looked like two curled up cats asleep. Hermione couldn't help petting the cats only for them to awaken and blink at her. Ones eyes were harlequin green, the second a mix between gray and blue. She found a small scrap of parchment that read to bond with them she had to cut a finger on her wand hand and let them taste the blood.

She looked at Swiftblade. "I don't suppose I could borrow that silver knife?" He handed it to her and she lightly cut her finger again. She didn't expect the green eyed one to open his mouth and let her put her finger on his tongue. Suddenly she heard it. _That was very brave of you. Sticking your hand in a lions mouth. I am Scar. _She noticed her finger had healed from bonding with Scar so she cut it again and then the second cat opened her mouth and she touched her rough tongue. _I have to agree with Scar. You are a brave Lioness. You will be worthy to walk alongside. I am Noctua. _The pair no longer looked like helpless little kitties but like miniature lions about the size of a puppy. Astra came inside then. "Wow! You got familiars too! Are you going to band them Make sure which ever band you pick up you put on what ever one you bonded with first. And fast tip don't tighten the strap just close it enough for the buckle to latch. They self size. If your can change size like mine do and you pull it tight you might hurt them on accident."

Hermione picked up one of the bands noting they were practically dripping in jewels and noticed the necklaces-collars under them but took it over to Scar. "Which leg would you like it on?" _Well that's very polite of you if you wouldn't mind, I'd like it on my right foreleg. _She smiled "That perfectly fine. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She remembered what Astra said and carefully pulled only enough to close the buckle and sure enough it resized itself but so did Scar. Suddenly he was huge! _Now I can be a decent size again. You won't make me suffer the indignity of being kitten size for much will you? _Hermione shook her head. "Hopefully only for the train ride but you look gorgeous like this." He was a beautiful lion with deep crimson fur and a black main and tail tuft. She quickly went and got the necklace and settled it around his neck carefully rearranging his mane over it. "I can see I'm going to need to get you a proper brush." _Oh! I love being brushed. _Hermione went and got the other band and looked at Noctua. "Where would you like yours?" Her soft voice replied a moment later._ I think I also would like mine on the right. _Hermione carefully settled it and soon the massive silver lioness stood before her. "You are stunning. I am going to be the envy of Gryffindor." Noctua snorted as Hermione settled her necklace._ So you should be, you are a lioness you must be proud and ready to lead the pride. _Hermione smiled Noctua was great at pep talks.

Astra looked at Hermione and the jewels. "Hey Hermes." the brown eyed girl looked at her. "You should ask Swiftblade for one of these awesome pouches. They come with your crest on them and you don't have to carry money anymore. Even muggle money. It all comes from your Gringotts vault. And if someone ever gets up the balls to steal them and manages to live passed the lion claws.. The pouches return themselves to your account manager." Hermione looked at Swiftblade in awe. "Can they really do that Sir?" The goblin felt today would become extremely profitable. "Indeed Lady Hermione they do. For 30 gallons they are a very secure way of carrying money anywhere in the world." Hermione bounced excitedly. "Can I have one please and I'd like to have something warded." She handed her miniaturized trunk to Swiftblade. The goblin nodded. "You collect the items you wish to take with you and I will return with your pouch and trunk."

Sometime later he returned to find the two had piled some more books up around the pile of journals. Lady Astra had a few more in her arms as Lady Hermione was sorting them into piles. "Defense, Transfiguration, Animagi, Charms, History and Battle Magic." A book toppled and Lady Astra's tail caught it. "Potions." He cleared his throat and they both looked at him. "Your pouch and trunk are ready Lady Hermione." The young woman got up and came over to him. "Thank you for working on it so quickly." "Do you have the silver knife?" She handed it to him and he gently pricked her finger and dropped a drop of blood on the crest of a raven and crow resting on crossed wands. He noticed she was wearing her rings on her pointer fingers. "Not as fond of hand gestures as Lady Astra?" Hermione giggled. "I tend to shake my finger at people. So this placement is best for me. Astra made a point while you were gone. Should I get looked at by a healer or curse breaker?" The goblin was slightly confused until she told him about the compulsion charms.

"Being examined by a healer is recommended. Curse breaker Weasley is one of our best, I will arrange you to see a healer soon. Are you having any more tasks today?" Hermione told him about them going to visit Harry and if necessary rescue him and about Astra wanting one of her port keys adjusted. "Ah her trouble with port keys is no joke." Hermione looked at him slightly afraid. "We are perusing who in our port key office is working for Dumbledore. But its slow going. For now all her port keys are being adjusted by Ragnok himself. Dummies are being sent into the office to be tracked." Hermione nodded. "Do I have a house too?" Swiftblade chuckled. "Ravenclaw Tower. Its in Italy near the beach a perfect place for young ladies to spend their summer vacations." She smiled. "She said we were going to a lady named Moro for me to get clothing since all mine is really awful. And I need to see if I can arrange an escort like she has. I don't want to go back to my parents ever." The way she said it tripped the warning in his father's heart.

"Do not worry little goblet, I am sure Curse Breaker Weasley won't mind being responsible for three charges should you need to rescue young Lord Potter." Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Lord Potter? I don't think Harry knows about that Swiftblade. We get to Harry he needs to see his account manager." The smile that crossed his face was one few saw, a goblin full of blood lust. "Good goblet. Your thinking right. I will make the arrangements on this end. I see young dragon is packing your books away for you." Hermione turned to see her trunk open and Noctua watching Astra put books of different shelves that had popped up. When she was finished she tapped it with her wand and it closed itself and shrunk to a small jewel case. She picked it up and brought it over. "So other then having Will and getting the port keys adjusted we good to go chase down Harry?"

Swiftblade smiled again. "Good hunting goblets. Hand me your port keys." Astra took hers off and handed it over. "Charlie's got the other. We need to get to Dragon's path market and is there anyway to get around besides apparating?" Swiftblade nodded, taking the necklace and summoning the two that belonged to Hermione. "There is a thing called the Knight bus. Do not eat or drink on it. And another thing I should mention Heirs of Hogwarts have control on the castle and those who dwell within." Hermione and Astra looked at one another and nodded. "So we could evict bad teachers?" The goblin nodded. "And appoint new ones. Command a new class be started or one be fixed and updated and the professors must comply." Hermione smiled. "I think we can write to Professor McGonagall nearer to the start of school when we make our class selections and ask her to sort you before the feast."

Astra nodded Hermione knew the Professor better. "Well lets let Swiftblade settle our port keys and hopefully William will be in the lobby waiting for us." Swiftblade left them again with an attendant after acquiring the last port key from the dragon tamer. By the time he returned he noticed the vault door was closed and the two were gently brushing the guard dragon gently another bag collecting the loose scales, Swiftblade silently wept at all that lost profit. "I have returned ladies." He kept his voice soft so as not to startle the dragon into frying him. He didn't wish to be cooked goblin. "Hey Swiftblade is it true goblins can make armor from dragon-scales?" Swiftblade's eyes widened, he smelled profit again. "It is true young dragon. What are you proposing?" Astra turned at looked at him. "Well I have two dragons and they are growing and Charlie needs to see them interact with others and do normal dragon things, and that includes setting things on fire. So I'm proposing a summer job. Me, Hermione, Charlie, Will and Harry will collect scales and help do other chores. Since Baran said the forge dragon passed away a few weeks ago. He is willing to lend you flame as is Sakura, while we learn magic and try not to be horribly bored this summer." Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry's also a parselmouth." Swiftblade grinned. "I will check with the account managers and the Director. Back to the lobby with you."

Astra had both dragons get bigger and Charlie got to fly with Sakura all the way back up. The whooping of joy made Hermione laugh. _Dragons, by Bast herself least they are intelligent and not those foolish arrogant Ravens. I would be honor bound to eat one. _Scar grumbled as they got out. Noctua gave her the answer as they entered the lobby. A woman with a monocle noticed their familiars and then focused on the bands her light hazel eyes widening. She approached slowly but with a steady stride. Her deep auburn hair was different from the Weasleys. "Lady Ravenclaw-Morrigan?" Hermione turned to her. "Yes?" Astra stopped and approached with Baran and Sakura at the same size as Scar and Noctua. "I am Lady Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. DMLE for short." Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Are you related to Susan Bones?" The woman smiled much warmer. "My niece, are you familiar with her?"

Hermione nodded, carefully trying to keep who she had been quiet. "I am in her year. I was attending under another name not of my own will. But if you can find a private place for a conversation my best friend and I will be happy to join you." Amelia noticed the dragon guarded witch had her covered and was watching the crowd rather then her. The blue eyed dragon was doing that. "Your friend reminds me of my Mentor. People called him Mad-eye." The girl snickered. "Is that the auror that survived when all the others got brought down? I think I might like him." A Weasley charged into the space. "Astra, I'm so sorry. They introduced Tut to a lot of female asps and he's happy as a clam making lots of little hatchlings. I didn't know black asps were that rare, least in the magical ones. The Serpent master apologized several times for not checking the crest on his basket. But he did give you something he would have had to kill but your unique and it will be very profitable for you to have him."

The basket in his hand hissed and shook. "What is it Will?" He pointed to her right hand. "hiss hiss?" He said playfully. She made a shocked face. "No shit?!" He laughed. "Nope he's 100% the real deal." Hermione looked at her friend. "What is it?" Astra grinned an unholy smile. "A basilisk. A male basilisk So much more awesome then a female. Males shed fangs and are really good at finding hidden things." Amelia saw the tail and ears, Hermione smiled and pointed to her friend who was now to involved with her new snake to care about the lady. "My best friend. Astra Peverell-Slytherin." The tiny head poked out of the basket eyes closed to soft hissing and she was petting it. "I will name you Kismet!" A forked tongue liked her fingers. "Yes, I am not the only one you will be able to talk to according to Hermes. We'll have to get you food."

Even though the girl was seemingly enthralled She noticed the dragons were watchful and the Weasley son had his wand at the ready. "He's our escort." Amelia relaxed, escorts were an old custom. They took special oaths that prevented anything untoward happening. She handed them a folded parchment. "That is my floo address and you both can feel free to send me an owl if something is amiss with anything." They both thanked her and departed. Hermione looked at the back of the woman for a second as they stood in the corner. "She could be very helpful for getting transcripts of the Death Eater trials. As well as help with Harry." They left the building and descended into the alley. People stopped and stared or moved aside. Hermione and Astra dove into the bookstore but only to get their course books. "Excuse me?" Hermione stopped Mr. Flourish for a moment. The tall thin man turned and looked at her and noticed her leonine familiars and bowed at the waist slightly. "My Lady, how can I assist you." "My friend and I need all the year three texts. And do you have any you would recommend?" He went to the potions section and got two small pricey but invaluable books the year three books and shortly assembled all the texts save the Monster book. "Bloody book." The second child approached him. "If you like I will retrieve my own text?" She was accompanied by dragons. "Be weary and you'll need gloves.." She reached into the cage and grasped a book growling threateningly. She hissed at it and it scurried into her hand. She grasped a second and pulled it from the cage before slamming the door.

"Here Hermes." Hermione snickered quietly as she softly petted the shaking book. "Poor book, don't worry if your good you can hide in my bag and she won't get you." It seemed very eager to be a good book then. Astra looked at the soft fur. "I'll let you bite peoples fingers if you behave." The book quivered in delight at biting unwary fingers. They paid for their books and put them away before they left. They stopped at the Apothecary. "Pardon us Mr. Jigger, We need third year expanded potions sets." Mr. Jigger was happy to make such good sale but he didn't expect the white haired one to buy an additional hundred and fifty crystal unbreakable charmed vials and corks. She also bought a titanium knife as did her friend. He threw in a pair of crystal scales which were more accurate than brass. They left there and headed for the calderon shop. "Mrs. Potage? I need a standard pewter size two and a size four in bronze." The woman got what they asked for and they paid her putting them away. Hermione asked her questions after they left the shop. "Why the different calderon?" Astra smiled. "I read a book on healing before you arrived and all the vitamin and nutrition potions all required that type of cauldron." Hermione grinned.

They hit the Ink and parchment shop, Astra heading right for the highest quality parchment. Feeling it Before using the test quill to write on it. "Sir?" The proprietor ironically named Mr. Valentine Quill came over at once. "Yes my dear?" "Is this your highest quality available?" The man smiled he adored children who knew quality vellum. "No, but most children don't appreciate it." Astra smiled. "I can show you I would." He walked her over to the counter and pulled a test piece out. She called for her elf. "Tali fetch my Dragon pen." The elf returned with Astra's beautiful fountain pen. Astra wrote The entire alphabet in calligraphy. "Is that sufficient Sir?" Mr. Quill picked up the piece and smiled. "I will sell you what ever you choose. This is a lost art." Hermione tried not to grin. "We need enough for two for a year at Hogwarts. And where do you keep your inks?" He pointed to a shelf and after capping her pen she quietly spelled it not to leak and picked up a basket. She chose black, blue, emerald and a beautiful ink that changed color as you wrote. "Mr. Quill you wouldn't happen to have black vellum would you?" He was surprised not many wanted it. "I have a great deal. Not many want it." Astra grinned. "I do and I would like my house crest printed on it. And privacy and anti snooping charms in the ink to ensure only the one I address it to reads it." Mr. Quill never got orders from old bloodlines they all went to Scrivenshaft. "What crest My lady?" Astra smiled. "Peverell-Slytherin." Hermione tapped some of the really nice white vellum he'd brought out of the back. "I'd like mine on the white, please. Ravenclaw-Morrigan." Mr. Quill almost swooned in his spot. "Bless you ladies, your helping an old man keep his store open. Scrivenshaft has been trying to run me out for awhile now." Hermione patted his hand. "I'll talk to my friend Harry and tell him you sell much nicer things for a better price." By the time they left the shop old Mr. Quill was trying to jump and click his heels. Bill and Charlie were waiting outside. "What was going on in here I could hear the old guy cheering at the end?"

"I don't think he's pure blooded and they are trying to run the old guy out of business." Hermione looked at her watch. Just after nine in the morning. They made a stop to get Astra a telescope then slipped out of the leaky calderon. "Lets see." Bill said as he stuck his wand out and then with a bang the bus appeared. The dragons has shrunk down to tiny size as had the lions. They had been told the collars had notice me not charms and muggle repelling charms woven onto their crafting so they wouldn't be noticed at any size. Stan stepped out and pulled out his piece of paper and began to read. "We are going to Little winging, Surrey if you please." Hermione said. He smiled at her and the eight got onto the bus and then they settled themselves in chairs. "Little winging, that's in Surrey Ern! Take her away!" Astra was suddenly glad she had to share a big chair with Will. Because when that bus darted away she clung onto him for all she was worth.

"Shit! I should have flown! Hermes we are never riding this death trap again unless its an emergency!" She heard an agreeing squeak as their chair smashed into Charlie and Hermione's. She heard Charlie yell in pain once as they made a corner. _**This is the worst way of traveling any creature could think of!**_ _**I agree! **_Astra felt bad for the dragon's clinging on the back of her seat. "I promise we will fly home!" _**Thank Bahamut's egg you see sense! **_They stopped and Stan announced they were around the corner from Little Winging. On magnolia crescent, they paid their fare and got off the bus making sure they had everything including Kismet.

They started walking down the street the dragons and lions returning to a more comfortable size, when Hermione heard it. "Potter! Get him!" Astra had put on Will's bracelet so she looked normal-ish. "Tali" The elf appeared. "Take Kismet home and drop meat into his basket but keep your eyes closed. He's a basilisk." The elf and basket vanished and the four took off at a jog with the familiars keeping up easily. They arrived at the park to find six boys surrounding one lanky one. "Harry." Hermione said. "Come on Hermes. I got me some ass whoopin to do." She smiled. "If someone sneaks up on me you can help but no killing." Astra didn't restrict her familiars. "All is fair in love and war. And this is war." She ran down the slope making for the biggest one who was huffing and puffing.

Pierce thought today was going to be the greatest day ever he was finally going to upstage Dudley as leader of the gang and be Big P. But he caught sight of a really pretty girls coming down the hill, one far ahead of the other before he could say a word she was in the air and her fist broke his nose as her boot connected with his bits. Astra turned and nailed the weasel looking guy in the stomach then a boot to the kidneys would make it hurt to pee for a few days. As she continued her ass whooping spree. Hermione arrived "HARRY!" One of the only two boys still standing turned to see his best female friend coming in for her famous flying hug attack. "Hermione?! Your really here." She looked at him with her examining amber brown eyes. "Oh Harry, what have they done to you?" He flushed and went to say something but one of his cousin's friends yelled his cousins name. "Dudley help us!" His large cousin took one look at the bloody knuckled girl and shook his head. "Nope."

"Dudley?" He turned to see the girl clinging to his scrawny cousin. "Yeah?" "That was probably the smarter move.. Astra doesn't really play by the rules of mercy." They heard a yell. "Ok." She looked at the two red heads that had slowly walked up. "Play rock, paper, scissors and see who gets to go peel her off." Harry looked at Hermione then he noticed the lions and his eyes widened. "They look awesome." "Thank you Harry." He say the shorter, more brawny of the two wade in and come out with the hissing white haired girl. "Charlie!" He looked over his shoulder. "Behave or I'll hide the defense books." Grumbling. "If it wasn't for those blue eyes dragon boy.. I'd give you what for." He had a grin on his face.

"Harry meet Bill and Charlie Weasley." Brilliant green eyes met both men's faces. "Ron's oldest brothers?" "That's right Harry." "Oi, you know as nice as your ass is Charlie.. I'm getting rather tired of looking at it." He turned red and set Astra down. Hermione was giggling. "Harry this is Astra. My best mate and don't mind the foul mouth, she's American and doesn't really care about what people think." "Hey Harry. Heard loads about you in letters. You got shit-tastic luck dude." Harry laughed actually full out laughed from the gut. "No one will ever say anything strait out." Astra raised her had. "I have no filter. You ask for something and I will you tell you to your face.. No matter how perverted or twisted it comes out sounding." He looked at Hermione. "She does. And Harry she's a parselmouth too.." He looked at her and hissed. _**Are you really? **_She grinned at him. _**No shit, dumb-ass. I own a Basilisk. He's cute and tiny. **_Harry's expression went slack as his jaw dropped. "A basilisk but no way that means?!" She grinned. "Yeah Potter, I'm the real Heir of Slytherin. I'm Romanastra Peverell-Slytherin. Astra if you would." Harry winced. "I killed your granddad's Basilisk. Voldemort was using her to terrorize the school." She sighed. "At least you did it with out being vindictive. And thank you for not letting my Grandfather's name be ruined any further. Come on Potter we've come to get you." Harry looked at Hermione. "I live with Astra now."

"Were going to take a vacation later on but first lets go see your Aunt." The group left the boys in the park and Bill fixed Astra's hands easily. Dudley was surprised that he was allowed to walk with his cousin's group of friends. "Harry what are you wearing?" Astra picked at it, finding it rather over sized. Dudley flinched and a nearby hedge suddenly bloomed. "Dudley, you have magic?" He looked at his hands. "I what?" Hermione's mind caught up quickly. "Come on it might be what it was like with me. Hurry!" They got to number four privet drive and Astra stopped. "I feel wards. It feels so oppressive and suffocating. Dudley and Harry led them inside and shortly his aunt Petunia appeared. "Yes?" "Ma'am I would like to speak to you about Harry. If you are willing to sign a few documents he can leave with us and not return." The woman drew back stunned.

"You would really take him with you forever? And not ask for any money?" Bill shook his head. "We would require no monetary support from your family only some signatures. If you have his legal documentation I would of course require that as well." Petunia nodded. "I also have the letter that I was given the night he was left here." Bill moved forward. "I would like to see it and make sure it has not been tampered with magically to prevent you from signing him over." Petunia allowed Bill to follow her to the cabinet where all the papers were kept and he carefully used a tool to poke the papers one by one. When he got to the letter left with baby Harry it glowed a brilliant gold. He carefully put the whole folder in his bag. "That letter has indeed been tampered with, every time you thought about giving him up you would be drawn back to the letter, yes?" She only nodded. "There is a clinic that can remove those kind of charms from you forever. It is illegal to charm some one this way. Your own son has magic but was repressed. It is possible he too was charmed. Will your husband be able to cope with this?" She shook her head frantically. "Go to this address and tell them all that has happened. Do not pack just go." They quickly signed the papers as Harry got his trunk and broom.

Charlie shrunk his trunk and Harry loosed Hedwig to fly, leaving the cage behind. Astra was watching the wards. "Hurry Will!" The last document had been signed and the two groups went their separate ways just as the Dursley car turned one way and the now nine turned the opposite a tall old man had appeared on the street in very vibrant robes. "The wards have completely collapsed." Albus looked around and carefully cast a few charms but no active magic registered. He needed to get back to Hogwarts and start tracking Harry. The nine were in an out of the way notch in the

block. "Alright we need to get back to Gringotts." She looked at the others. "We got our port keys lets get going." Harry was given Hermione's second port key and told how to use it. Astra grabbed Bill's hand. And the dragon's picked their preferred ride. Harry and Hermione's each had to carry a lion. "Gringotts!" Four voices said and the colors whipped them up.

A moment later the old man appeared where they had been. "Hm? Where did you get to Harry?" He apparated back to Hogwarts to try again.

The group landed this time in the private portkey lounge and Harry was treated to his first landing rant. "What in the mother of all fucks is taking so long to find that scum sucking ass wipe! Its really bad when I keep landing on my poor escort or his iron stomached brother." Hermione laughed "How do you know Charlie has an iron stomach?" "I smacked my face into it! He didn't even budge." That was Harry's limit. "You two are wore then the twins." He said between breaths. "Still haven't met Gred and Forge. We'll see, they prank me and I will have vengeance.." A booming laugh broke the rant as three suited goblins stood there. "I see your asset holders can summon Lord Potter when all my letter could not." Harry climbed his way out of the pile. "Um, sir. I never got any letters from Gringotts. I never have to this day."

The goblins face went stone like. Astra settled into a chair on one side of him, Hermione comfortingly on the closer one. "Lady Peverell-Slytherin, you saw the state of his living what would you call it?" She snarled. "Not fit for a Pig. I noticed his first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the shitty little crawlspace under the stairs. He has not a single scrap of clothing that was bought for him. His glasses are held together by spell and tape, His shoes are more tape and holes then anythin. And atop all of that I think someone's cast spells on him and maybe some of his stuff. His aura isn't right." The potter account Manager looked to Hermione. "Lady Ravenclaw-Morrigan?" She held his hand. "When we arrived a group of bullies were chasing him and were going to beat him up but it didn't look like this was the first time it happened. They roused Astra's temper.." Dragonscale snickered. "Bill got her to sign the papers and there were wards, wards that didn't feel good or protective. Not like here. I agree with Astra about the spells. After all they charmed me." Growls and words in the goblin language.

Soon the three returned to facing the three children. "Mr. Potter, It is our findings that you were not placed with the appropriate people after the deaths of your parents. We have wondered why you have not read their will or assumed your role as Lord Potter." Hermione raised a hand. "Should he take an inheritance test like I did?" The goblin chuckled. "He may need to now." Harry finally spoke through the shock. "So, I never have to go back to the Dursley's and my parents left a will can we read it?" The goblin smiled a most evil smile. "That we can but we were forbidden from opening unless directly asked by you." "What about Harry's stuff?" His account manager smiled again. "Its being checked over by Curse Breaker Weasley as we speak."

Harry sank into the chair, it was really happening. "Both Lord Potter and Lady Ravenclaw-Morrigan will see a healer once this meeting his concluded to be checked over for charms and the like. And Lord Potter I am Fleshrend your account manager." Astra smiled. "Are you related to Elder Bonerend?" The goblin raised his eyebrow ridge. "He is my Grandfather." The girl grinned. "He is very nice. I met him yesterday." The goblin shook his head. "I have the will and we will take you down to the main Potter vault." He handed over a small scroll and Harry touched it and it unrolled itself and two vials popped out of it. "Ah, even better than just a written will, Memories. And, it seems a written version." He reads the small words inscribed on the vial and then pours one in the large silver bowl with runes he had brought with him.

"This goblets, is a pensieve. They are very rare magical items outside the bank as we goblins craft them. They show us memories. It will allow us to see your parents as they made the will Lord Potter." Fleshrend told them to stick a finger in and soon they were all standing in a large comfortable office. A tall lanky man with the same crazy hair as Harry but blue eyes stood there leaning against the couch. Harry didn't hear most of the first couple of sentences, until Hermione elbowed him. He realized he was crying and she grabbed his hand. "If your seeing this then I didn't make it. Lilly love, I love you forever. If Lilly and I have left together to see my parents. Then Padfoot my friend you get Harry. To make it official I leave guardianship of one Hadrian James Potter to his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius please don't blame yourself for our loss. It was my decision to listen to Albus about secret keepers and not tell you where we lived. If someone found out about where we lived in Godric's hollow, then Peter Pettigrew is responsible. So I swear it, so mote it be." There was a flash of light. Then James lit the tip of his wand. "Still got my magic.. All properties, titles, monies etc go to Harry. Harry I need you to stand tall, don't bow to the pressure and manipulation of others. You are a descendant of the house of lions. Ask Kniferend for a inheritance test then walk proud my son. I will always stand beside you." Eyes were cleared save one set. Astra blinked her eyes being the only dry ones.

Gently James' memory was retrieved. But before Lilly's could be poured into the bowl Hermione looked at her Account Manager. "What is it?" He asked her and the others at the table all looked at her. "Where is Sirius if he was supposed to raise Harry and why did he wind up with the Dursleys?" She asked. "Sirius was charged with their murder as well as Pettigrew's and thrown in Azkaban without an official trial." The second vial was poured in and they poked in their fingers once more. The figure waiting for them was seated in a library in a nice cozy chair. They could see a large black dog and a toddler snuggled together on a rug nearby. "My dear sweet Harry. If your watching this the spell I researched and dug up from ancient mothers magic worked and has bought you protection, even if I am not where you can see me, I am with you. I am the magic that prevents Voldemort from touching you. Regardless of Albus' platitudes I know we will not be safe here. I should have asked Severus to hide us.. He I know never would betray me. James was absolutely retched to Severus and he had help where Severus only had me. It took so long for me to break the compulsion charm. James' taste in friends is mostly atrocious. And he wouldn't allow me to have my best friend be godfather? He's still sleeping on the couch for it. Harry you love Sirius. Your very first word was 'pa'foo'. It annoyed your father greatly. I laughed myself silly suddenly I had a huge stag chasing a grim around my back yard and you thought it was the greatest thing ever.. Now as for the list of people you are to be raised by. Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Alice & Frank Longbottom. Who made me godmother for tiny Neville.. Amelia Bones or Pomona Sprout. Never ever ever! Are you to go to Petunia or her grotesque husband Vernon Dursley. Or Are you to be left in the charge of Albus Dumbledore! No N-O NO! I don't trust that' wrinkly old fiend as far as I could throw Hagrid without magic! He's too covetous of James' Cloak. He is desperate to acquire it. I told him no. Strange that a few months later my parents die in an accident."

"There is a prophecy Harry. One that Albus is trying to force to suit him. For the love of all that is.. Don't let Dumbledore know or control anything about you. If you do you will never get it back. And especially your father's cloak if you have it take it to Gringotts and have it checked for tampering. They will understand, they have seen it before. I have some letters for Severus I need you to get to him secretly along with a couple of journals. Please Harry I have no idea what Albus has done to him. He was once my friend. Back on the Dumbledore note.. I have done a great deal of research into him too. And what I discovered was both horrifying and disturbing. But there are journals in my chest for you to read what I discovered. I don't know if James ever got around to telling you but, you are loved and after you have lived a long glorious life my son we will be waiting for you to join us." They were all suddenly back around the table and Astra smiled. "I like your mother Harry. She sounded like someone who would have been awesome to know."

The three account managers sighed. But Fleshrend sighed. "My father Kniferend has been cursed by something we have been unable to undo in the long years since 1980. It gladdens my heart to know your father thought so well of mine." Hermione and Astra seemed to be having a conversation without words. Until Harry couldn't take it any more and but into the silent exchange. "What are you two doing?" Hermione laughed and Astra snickered. "We both find it rather fucking convenient, that this prophecy horseshit pops up your parents are killed and then as if buy act of Merlin and don't fucking answer that Potter! Your Godfather who has the most legal rights to you is tossed into a cage with no trial? Even most of the fucking Death Eaters got trials.. Yet, the supposed only surviving son of the Black family doesn't get one? Who was afraid of what he would have said? Some asshole with an ego the size of the bleedin' Mariana trench set that one up." Hemione nodded. "Without all the foul language but yes."

A scoff. Harry opened and closed his mouth for a couple of times then **PAIN. **"Will, holy mother of fuck me!" She lept out of the way as the Curse breaker needed her spot. She grumbled more expletives. "How can you physically accomplish that?" An evil smile. "Remove the offending organ use a inflation and freezing charm to make sure it doesn't grow limp then after strapping your screaming victim down shove the removed organ up their ass and seal it off with lots of royal fucking hot super glue." Hermione shook her head before sighing.. "Did you test that one yet?" If every conscious males legs closed silently right then neither seemed to notice. "I'll wait for Hogwarts... You did say.." Hermione's head hit the table.. "No! You can not do that to Ronald no matter how much my feminine hormones applaud you. Think of Bill and Charlie." A snarl. "Why'd you have to mention Will & Charlie for?" Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Because if not for your extreme fondness for Bill. And Charlie's sheer bloody guts... Ronald won't survive the year, although... Ah never mind.." Growl. "Hermes..." The word was elongated. "No, I already know Percy's getting his nose broke at least once. And I'm not even starting on the dirty little songs down the halls." A snicker.

Astra looked at him and noticed his legs were practically clamped together. "Charlie, I promise I will never attack your balls in aggression." He relaxed and covertly as he could wiggled on his seat. The goblins thought it was the height of amusement. "The ladies are unfortunately correct in this matter. The chances of Sirius Black getting out without dying legally are like a droplet in a midst of a direct flame burst." Bill started to collapse but there were two thin but muscled arms and a rather soft something that kept his hand from hitting the table. Hermione saw those 4" curved claws biting into the wood of the table and the chair she had been sitting in as she helped him gently land in it. She moved his arm to his lap catching his wand and returning it to the holster on his arm. Sitting on the table she put her paws on the chair arms the claws now retracted. She pulled her wand and aimed at the table. "Reparo" the table was rendered to a brand new state as if it had just been polished a moment before.

"How are you able to do that without?" "The little piss-worms coming to wibble at me? Simple I have a damn fine wand, and since I am the last of my house, no fucking asswhipe in a noose is going to tell me I can't use my wand according to the law. And Hermes.." "huh?" "IF you ask really nicely since your the last of your house after you get a new wand they can fix this whole fuck-shit with yours so you can do your school work. Who the hell am I going to hex if not you and Potter? Will pouts and I can't keep my wand on him any longer. Sakura would be upset if I hexed Charlie. And I rather like the guy.. So?" Hermione nodded. "Point taken."


	4. Healing Hands & Harry's luck is what?

The Lost Bloodlines

Chapter 3: Healing hands & Harry's luck is what?

(AN: In second year the Horcrux Harry dealt with was the locket not the diary. It always seemed so foolish that a mother as flipping nosy as Molly Weasley wouldn't have found that book. However a locket that a girl could wear all the time and keep on her, is much harder to trace and is more insidious to the plot. Plus as a child it seemed rather stupid to write down what you were doing and leave behind evidence you were going to do it at all.. But that's me. There are warnings in this chapter, for the crap Harry and Hermione have gone through. It is not explicitly delved into as for myself it is a sensitive subject. So, into our story we go!)

Harry after a nap was given the same potion Hermione was as the scroll was set before him. To him it tasted like strawberries. "That tasted really good but like strawberries not blueberries." Fleshrend chuckled. "It is different for every person." As they waited for it to settle Harry felt it settle in the thumb of his right hand. "Its in my thumb." As he held it out. The painless cut was given and Harry was warned as Hermione had been not to lift his finger until it was finished. His finger was set on the paper and then his name formed _**Hadrian James Potter. **_The lines sprouted and curled until the name _**Ignotus Peverell **_popped onto it then it kept winding up until it stopped at a very familiar name _**Godric Gryffindor. **_With a yelp Harry yanked his finger away and popped it into his mouth. "It bit me!" he mumbled around his finger. Snickers from outside the door told him that Astra had heard him.

Fleshrend rolled the scroll up. "Lord Gryffindor-Potter, it seems you are in need of some advice as we make our way down to the main vault." They left the room to find Astra and the two Weasley brothers. "So Hermes?" Hermione could only laugh. "He seems happier that he's not the actual heir of Slytherin, but were going down to the main vault." A look of interest. "Wonder if his ancestor left him a familiar? And yours were a gift from his to yours for getting his sword back from my ancestor after a duel." A sigh. "Journal?" A slim book was handed over.

"I am so looking forward to reading all the good parts, you always leave so much out." They made for the carts as Harry looked at Bill and Charlie. "How do they know their way around here?" Bill clapped him on the shoulder, as they turned a corner to see Astra sitting on a decently sized Baran. "Been here a lot the last couple of days. The Healer will see you as soon as we get back from your vault. They are still setting up their instruments and recording parchments." He and Bill climbed into the cart with Hermione and Fleshrend. Her lions would remain and guard their way back up.

They rode much further than Harry remembered going the first time. "Wow this is much farther." When the cart finally stopped they heard the dragons landing and saw the watch dragon coming out but Charlie conjured the bag and brush and soon contentedly it lay aside to be brushed as they passed it. The door stood there then Fleshrend pulled a key from his pocket and turned it in the lock, the door swinging open. "My father was entrusted with the key, and even with what happened to him he wouldn't give away its location." Harry nodded and he and Hermione went inside only to stop at the display of weaponry and armor that was on display before her. "Wow."

"Yeah." Harry said. "So Harry have you decided weather you are going to go by Harry or Hadrian yet?" Harry sighed. "I don't even know who it was who named me." A new voice spoke. "Lilly named you little Hadrian." It was a goblin who seemed as if he had been wrung through. "Kniferend?" The goblin smiled. "You know me?" "My father mentioned you in his part of the will, I was supposed to come see you but I didn't know.. No one told me anything.." The goblin sat on a chair that seemed to be made for him. "That is not right. I had wondered why it seemed to long. How old are you now Hadrian?" Harry blinked back tears. "Almost thirteen sir." The goblin made a face. "We need time to hide you from that goat as Lilly wished it so. But, you would need a relative above the age of thirteen." Hermione smiled. "Harry is related to the Peverell family isn't he?" Kniferend's eyes focused on her. "Indeed my dear, third cousins. Why?" Her smile brightened. "Because my best friend is Romanastra Peverell-Slytherin." Kniferend stood immediately. "When is her birthday?" A voice answered from the door surprising them all. "According to my Grandmother I was born when Walpurgis night and Beltane merged together. But its officially recorded as Beltane 12:01 am." The young Duarti flicked her tail as she stood near the former account manager's son.

"My son, there is a way to permanently sever the goat's hold over Hadrian. If his cousin agrees to govern his interests and they have an escort until the reach majority." The goblin's eyes seemed frantic. "Master Kniferend." Her voice was calm. "If you will help us fill out the paperwork it will be done. I already have an escort appointed by Gringotts herself, Curse Breaker Weasley. Though I will owe Overseer Bladebreaker an apology for my keeping his Curse Breaker." She heard a mellower chuckle to her left. "That is unseeingly polite Young Dragon. My son and grandson inside then?" The Duarti stepped aside. "Yes Elder Bonerend." The elder goblin passed her a bulky goblin remaining outside with her.

"You both have done very well, goblets if you would finish gathering what you need Healer Silverfang is ready for you." Harry was going to pick up coins but Hermione shook her head and smiled. She mouthed 'Later' and they gathered books and noticed a medium cushion with a sleeping figure upon it. Hermione noticed the band and smiled. "Pet it Harry." He did and it moved the eagle shaped head lifting from the front claws and its regal golden eyes met his.

"Harry cut your finger and offer it." He did and the blood dropped to land on the beast's tongue which came up to clean his finger. _You certainly are no coward boy, I am Courage the golden Griffin. _Harry bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you Courage. I'm Hadrian Gryffindor-Potter. Harry for my friends and you are my friend now too if you like." After the band was placed on surprisingly a hind leg a gold and ruby encrusted necklace was given to Courage. The griffin became much larger and he sighed in relaxation. _Being forced to stay in hatchling form for too long is almost painful.. Will I have to stay that way a lot? _ Harry shook his head. "Astra's place is huge, and she has dragons." _The Duarti cub? Ah makes sense.. I am grateful. _They made it back up to where the lions were waiting and it was a short trip to the healer's room.

When the group arrived a pair of female goblins awaited them. Harry seeing they were female and looked more concerned with them than anything else for some reason relaxed. "Hello goblets I am Silverfang. This is my sister Whitefang, we will each be taking one of you to cut down on the time you are here without cutting down on your quality of care." Hermione liked the no nonsense healer. Whitefang came forward. "I will be taking the little Ravenclaw-Morrigan, while Silverfang gets you little Hadrian." They separated and were each taken into a room and handed a simple white robe and told to change into that and nothing else. "It is so I can preform magic and record the response without anything interfering." They went into the little changing rooms and changed leaving their clothing on the little shelves folded up shoes underneath. Hermione even left her wand atop it all.

*WARNING* ~Hermione's exam~ *WARNING*

Hermione was told to lay on a table that she found was surprisingly warm and she relaxed further. The healer cast charms for her height and weight. "You are far to short and underweight for a goblet your age.." Hermione was surprised she didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed. "My mother didn't want me to get fat so she only let me have very small amounts of food and I was forced to exercise." Whitefang hummed soothingly. "I will create a diet for you to give to the kitchen elf, exercise is good in measured amounts. You are nearly 3o jewels underweight." Hermione blinked questioningly. "Each jewel is roughly the measurement of a pound in human terms." More blinking. "Oh, that's a lot." The quills were scratching away on parchment. Whitefang did a few more spells. "You have been subjected to compulsion and other magic of that type." Hermione only nodded. "it hurt so bad when Bill had to remove it.. He made lots of notes and send it to someone.. Swiftblade I think." Whitefang patted her hands. "Good and brave little goblet. You've tried hard to fight things no goblet should have to. I have some potions and things you will need to take for the rest of summer but by the time you start this up coming year you'll be far healthier." Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Thank you Healer Whitefang."

*WARNING* ~With Harry~ *WARNING TRIGGERS AHEAD!*

As Harry left the changing room all he had with him were his glasses and at he was guided onto a gently warm table he sank into a relative state. Silverfang removed his glasses and he didn't notice they were glowing as were a few parts of his body. The glasses were dealt with then one by one were the glowing spots. "Hadrian?" He hummed nearly asleep. "When were you last given a new pair of glasses?" He scoffed lightly. "Aunt Petunia never got me anything new. She picked those out of a bin. They haven't worked right for a good long while now." Hands patted his. "Your vastly undersized for a goblet of your age, your bones show the strain of being broken but never set and there's trace of you being bitten by something highly toxic." Harry chuckled sleepily. "Last year at school I fought Astra's Grandad's Basilisk. She's not mad but I killed it but not before it got me with a tooth. Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes cried into it and it healed. I wonder if we could salvage the basilisk parts?" Silverfang paled as much as a goblin could and she ran more scans. Finding traces of the phoenix healing. She found a dark and insidious evil hiding behind the boys scar but didn't ask about that. She got more and more seeing how thick the scroll was getting she finally began to wrap up her session. "There will potions you will need to take for the rest of the summer, but you will be much better off." Harry chuckled again. "The potions you guys give taste so much better then the hospital wing's." she patted his head. "That's a good goblet. And I will give you a special menu to give to your kitchen elf you need a special diet for awhile to put on some muscle."

Shortly both seemed to wake up enough to go and get dressed and come out. Finding Charlie and Sakura waiting was not what they were expecting. "What's happened?" Charlie grinned. "Dragonfire is missing again. Lady Tala asked Astra to go looking for her. Since she found her last time. Bill went with her to sooth any toes she steps on in her search." Bill was chasing after the younger Duarti and he was surprised she wasn't waiting for him as her dragon was on four legs carrying her following Dragonfire's scent. What worried him was how very close to the dragon pits they were. The pair disappeared around a corner ahead and when he turned it a few minutes later it was empty he kept running only to run into the forge. The forge master came over to him. "What are you doing here Curse Breaker?" He bowed. "My apologies Forge Master Goldscales, but I was perusing my charge who was tasked by Lady Tala to try and find Lady Dragonfire who is missing." The forge master hissed out something. "Are you speaking of the Young Dragon Elder Bonerend was harping about in the hall?" Bill went to reply when a shriek that had defiantly come from a dragon echoed through the forge.

They ran and soon they could see a rather beaten looking dragon facing off against Astra who was holding Dragonfire to her back with her tail. The dragon cried out again and she approached it a hand out then an arrow narrowly missed her, a second however would have struck the young goblet but Astra turned the arrow tearing through her thigh. Both Astra and Dragonfire fell over the ledge into the dragon pits. The unchained dragon lept from the ledge its radiant eyes a glow as he focused on the falling pair. He caught them in his talon-ed fore-claws and used the width of the pits to gain the height he needed to rise back to the ledge. Baran had flattened the bow wielding goblin to the ground and held him there. _You attacked my mistress! _The dragon landed and Astra rested against him holding Dragonfire. "Will.." He approached slowly. The dragon eyed him with white eyes, its slit pupil making it all the more frightening. Astra's hand was bleeding as she held it out to the dragon. He licked it and then she heard his soft baritone in her mind. _I am Ambrose, I am sorry I could not carry you higher but I am to weak. _Astra petted the weakened dragon her belly knotting with his hunger. _Worry not brother. I am here to help you. I am Baran. _"He's starving. And can you call for the Director or Lady Tala? I can't move.. I can't bend my leg." Bill turned and saw that the forge goblins were surrounding the dragon but swords were pointing away. "Worry not Curse Breaker, Young Dragon. I heard you ask for the Director. My son is running for him now."

Both parents burst in at the same time to see the dragons and the entirety of the forge awaiting them. A path was cleared for Tala to the dragon laying on the edge and she saw her goblet clutching Young Dragon for all she could. **Ma, she got hurt for me! The arrow was for me, but she saw it and threw us off the ledge and it hit her! Fix it! Fix it! **The goblet yelled in their own language. The Duarti's black blood ran from a five inch gash across one muscled thigh. "I need Whitefang." She said and another goblin ran up the tunnels. Ragnok came forward noticing the one that was pinned down. "Young Dragon, why have you not killed him?" Her eyes opened and she looked at him dazed from blood loss. "He tried to hit Dragonfire with an arrow.. His life isn't mine to take.. Will was teaching me goblin customs.. By all rights and law his life is yours to do what you will.. But will you ask someone to bring Ambrose some food please? He's starving.." She closed her eyes and relaxed into sleep. They heard Whitefang. "Out of the way, Shoo!" Being one of Ragnok's sisters had allowed her much more freedom than most. She settled herself and got to work. Tala and Whitefang spoke back and forth as the tiny goblet refused to let go of the Duarti until it would be all better.

Ragnok had a tough time containing his temper as he walked over to the traitor that was rather uncomfortably pinned by the dragon's claws. "You attacked my goblet, invoked the protection of Gringotts own dragon allies. And rather then simply kill you themselves they return you to me, to render a father's wrath upon you. My sister is tending to Young Dragon now. And I think I will take the immense pleasure in letting you spend the rest of your days cleaning dragon shit in the deepest part of the pits." Soon the goblin was stripped of anything but clothing then taken to the farthest part of the pits and his Overseer only smiled.

No one ever lasted here long. But Baran flew over to speak with the dragons. _Do not eat that thing, it is bad for you and it is here to clean the pens and serve you. Think of it as a toy but do not kill it and feel free to scare it and play with it. _Once they were contemplating different games he returned to the forge ledge to find meat had been brought and the others had arrived. _**What happened winged one? **_The maned cat said. _A hatchling thief attacked my Mistress when she wouldn't give him the little nestling. _Noctua hissed and settled herself down where Dragonfire could see her. "Pretty." Loud purring. Hermione smiled. "Isn't she? I think they are both gorgeous. And I promised Scar I would buy brushes. And I would guess large beds for them to rest on." Contented purrs. As they were patching Astra up she looked at Bill. "Will?" He came closer. "Yes?" She smiled at him. "This you could ask the forge master for a moment of his very valuable time for me?" He nodded and walked over to Goldscales. "Master Goldscales. Young Dragon would like a moment of your time if you could spare it."

The forge master didn't climb that high by being a fool, he walked over to the now much healthier looking dragon and his mistress. "You inquired after my time Young Dragon?" She smiled at him tiredly. "Yes, I was wondering if you would be willing to forge another Band set for Ambrose." The master was rather surprised but very pleased. "Indeed I can. I will need a dragon to heat the metals though. From the lore handed down that's dragon melted mitheril. Among multiple jewels and have you decided the coloring for the necklace?" She looked at Ambrose. _What color would you like for a necklace? _The dragon thought._ What would look most fierce? _She looked at him seeing his black base color, white eyes and the pearl-ascent sheen on his talons, horns and fangs. _How about fire opal set in black platinum?_ The dragon nodded happily. "Fire opals set in Black platinum." Baran popped in then. _I shall do the flaming. I have aggression to get out. _She smiles at him. "Baran has said he will melt it all down. He needs to let off some steam."

"I will have the required materials gathered from your vault." Hermione waited until the forge master had departed before coming close to her friend. "What in the hell happened?" "Harry's shitty luck is contagious." Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Why does that actually make sense?" A few more jokes passed back and forth as the healer finished fixing the Duarti's leg and then her pants and Hermione noticed Harry wasn't among them. "Where is Harry?" "Lord Hadrian needs to have a cleansing done on his scar and he will feel much better." Hermione nodded relaxing more.

An hour or so later and Goldscales had returned with Baran who looked very smug. Astra carefully settled the band in place and though he didn't grow he seemed to become less agitated even more so after she set the necklace around his neck. _I am not as old as Baran so getting larger is out of reach for the moment until I heal all the way. But I can become smaller if need be. _Harry finally rejoined them looking much better as Ragnok came close and collected his wayward goblet.


	5. Beginning Changes & A most peculiar book

The Lost Bloodlines

Chapter 4: Beginning changes & A most peculiar book

After a rest and some food Astra and the group reassembled in a large meeting room. All three account managers were there and as they sat down the port-keys were passed out to their owner/wearers. "We've eliminated all the low level employees from Dumbledore's payroll. He would need someone of a far higher rank to affect our top clients port keys. Lady Tala expanded your port keys to include the Gryffindor Castle, Hogsmeade, Dragonscale path and an emergency way to Gringotts." They thanked the goblins as they put the necklaces back on. Soon they were on their way up and out of the bank. They stopped at the apothecary and ordered Harry's expanded potions kit, before stopping in at Flourish & Blott's. Mr. Flourish spotted Hermione right away and waived her over. "Hello my dear, back for more?" She only nodded. "He needs the 3rd year course books that very interesting potions book you gave us and which electives are you taking?" Harry grinned. "I actually was going to take divination and COMC but keyword was. Seeing Charlie an Bill, I want to try Runes and Arythmancy."

Hermione looked at the bookseller. "Those too please. We're going to browse around for more." The three we're immersed in different shelves when they heard a new voice be dragged into the store. "Come along Draco, you need your books." Harry had been dressed in some clothes mail ordered from the shop they were going to after this. Draco rounded the corner and came face to face with a far cleaned up Granger. She was dressed in a red skirt with golden lions and a white top with spaghetti straps and a blue jean vest with the Gryffindor crest on the back. "Granger?" She turned around. Big amber eyes looked up at him. "Hello Malfoy." He heard a yelp and a whine. Hermione giggled. "It seems Harry is learning the finer points of manners the hard way." Draco smiled. "This I simply must see." He could see Potter was apologizing and picking up the books of a very small girl, he was gentle and he placed them on the table next to her. "I didn't mean to knock them off. I'm sorry." The little girl whispered. "I sorry too for getting you in trouble." Harry turned red, Hermione shook with silent laughter. Harry waived it off. "Not the first time. Won't be the last."

The little girl giggled and picking up her books waived bye to Harry before finding her parents. Hermione burst into giggles and Harry turned to see her and the tall Slytherin. "Hermione!" He stretched out the e in her name and she smiled. "Don't whine Harry." A low growl answered before Draco could make a comment. He saw the shapely curved form and felt Granger grab his arm to keep him from making a fool of himself. "Potter, muzzle that bitching. We have a lot of work to do. Finish getting all the reading material you will want to work on this summer while we work on putting your sorry ass back together. Hermes? You got enough to last?" Hermione flushed. "No, but I ran into someone from school and I'll ask his advice." "I'll babysit Potter."

Hermione tugged Draco away several shelves then let him go. "Sorry about that." He looked at her. "I kind of needed it.. Your friends with a Duarti?" Hermione grinned. "Best friends since we were eight. She was threatening to come across the pond an beat bloody anyone who made me cry." Draco winced. "Ron did more than you ever have." Draco sighed. "Weasel is scum, unfortunately I really did want to be Potter's friend first year but Weasley got to him first and filled his head with hate for Slytherin." The smile on Hermione's face was not nice at all. "I believe Slytherin will see a lot of me and with me comes Harry. When Ron starts, and he will there is going to be some pain owed Ron." Draco looked confused. "Why?" Hermione smiled. "My best friend is coming to Hogwarts." Draco laughed and they got to work getting Hermione stuff to read. When they were finished they had some twenty books she hadn't read yet. 

~At Hogwarts~

Albus was in shock all his instruments had exploded or gone inert even the one monitoring the soul fragment in the Potter boy. Had someone found out about it and killed him before Albus was good and ready for him to die like a good sacrifice. Albus had charmed the Weasley's youngest son to become the boys first friend. He had tried to use the boy to drive the Granger girl away but she clung on to stubbornly to do so. Then Harry got the troll and somehow Granger was blamed. Then it was out of his hands, Potter had latched onto her to tightly to be unwound. So he charmed Granger to need the approval of authority especially him. He had heard he was getting an American transfer but he wasn't worried. He had finally wiped the last of the bloodline out. He had handed it over to Minerva to handle without worry. Now what about Harry.

~With Harry and friends.~

The group plus Bill an Charlie landed in Dragon path market place. Astra had her bracelet on. "We should see Howl and Sophie first." Hermione's eyes were alight as she looked around, no one was paying any attention to the large group of animals, teens and two men any mind. They made their way to Howl's shop and Astra walked in and turned to the fire and talked to it. "Hello Calcifer, is Howl in? Or do you need a log?" To the amazement of Charlie, Harry and Hermione the fire spoke back. "Yeah, he's here kid. You actually look a bit better now. They feeding you now?" A laugh.. "Yeah Will takes good care of me. The brawny red is his brother Charlie he likes to play with fire a little to much." The fire burst into laughter. A man with blue hair emerged from the back room and was watching the exchange with a smile. "It will be most good to know when I hear Calcifer laughing that hard you have come back to visit Little one." Astra grinned. "I brought my best friend who the other trunk you made went to and her best guy friend so that he could sample your work." Howl grinned. "Even better, you made Calcifer laugh and you bring me a customer! How wonderful."

Harry was sat down and he was explained the difference between Astra and Hermione's trunks. "Um, I'd rather one like Astra's please. My name is Hadrian Potter." Howl's eyes turned sad. "I knew your grandmother. She bought her trunk from me... What a wonderful woman that Dorea Potter." Harry looked about to cry. "Did you also meet my granddad?" Howl nodded. "Charlus, lion of a man. One of the brightest souls I ever had the pleasure of meeting. When he and Dorea then Black met, he knew. He said its something all Potter men feel inside. That feeling of home with only one woman. Dorea Black twelve years later became Dorea Potter. I later saw the presentation of your father James. Your grandfather couldn't stop smiling he was so proud to have a son." He paused to take a breath. "Years passed and James left for Hogwarts. Making three friends that he was inseparable from. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Lupin is a rather peaceable sort of man. But you can never find him during one part of the month." Hermione's eyes gleamed. "Werewolf." He smiled. "Yes, but he is the first to ever have gone to school no others have ever been allowed to. Sirius and James confided in me that they had become animagi along with Peter to keep Remus company on those nights. None of them were hurt. Sophie went to find out what happened when James and his wife didn't check in with us after Halloween 1981. We learned that Sirius had been blamed for all of it, Peter honored and so many good people died. We checked on Alice and Frank Longbottom missing the attack by minutes. But from we got from those reports two of the Death Eaters were keeping the baby away from Bellatrix Lestrange. It was the only reason the child survived unharmed."

All the others were riveted by the story. "Pettigrew is a rat. And according to the reports all they found was a finger, so it would be missing a toe." Charlie and Bill choked. "Oh Merlin, we know where he's hiding.." Astra looked at them. Hermione and Harry's eyes widened at the same time. "Scabbers!" Howl chuckled and they turned to him again. "Seems you have a rat to catch. The people in power would rather see Sirius dead then free. Sirius is a grim, James was a great black stag that truly held the title Forest Prince. Your mother kept calling him Bambi." Hermione and Astra snickered. "Seems we need to get a lot of supplies.. We're going to bust Sirius out of the kennel.." Snickers turned to laughter. And Harry found a trunk of a forest scene of a magnificent stag a doe and one fawn running. They headed for the wand shop next Astra popped her head in to see the very bored Mykew sitting behind the counter. "Hey old man." The man grouchily sat up. "I'm not that old. You didn't break it did you?" She snickered. "Nope brought you more customers." A huge smile crossed the bored man's face. "Papa, The little bird came back and brought new customers."

Valadain strode into the room and his eyes widened weeing those arrayed before him. "By the gods. A Potter once again in my shop, I thought that would be nothing but a memory." The man pulled a photograph from the wall and showed Harry one of a much younger Valadain standing to a teen with the same messy black hair but blue-green eyes. "This is your granda, Charlus. He was a good man, proud as a lion that one." Harry held the photo like it was made of glass. Valadain could see the tiny scrap of a boy shaking slightly. "Have you ne're seen a photo of your granda before son?" Harry shook his head rapidly trying to ward back the tears.

"I have several photos. I know Howl does too. We'll see you get pictures of your family. Your grandfather was the most noble man I knew. He helped be get this store set up because the MACUSA was pretty harsh to foreign wizards from the other side of the war. Dorea Potter was a wonderful witch. She watched my sons while I was finishing my apprenticeship so I would have my Mastery in Wand lore. She even learned to make Russian treats so I could have a taste of home now and then.. They were good people. It always bothered me how they died, that Dark Lord was no fool. He knew that killing a man as well loved as Lord Potter would cause all out war against his followers. And atop that, Dorea was a Black by birth so she came from a pretty dark family and even they knew better than to oppose her marriage to Lord Potter."

Hermione's mind played out mental chess game after chess game. "Dumbledore." They all looked at her. "He's the only one who stood to benefit from their deaths, Harry's dad couldn't have been that far out of Hogwarts at the time so setting up the estate and stuff, Dumbledore hadn't expected that. He gets his prophecy put into place. And sets the stage with Harry's parents as bait. We need to hear that stupid prophecy." Astra smirked. "After we get done springing the dogs." Harry's green eyes were alight with fire now. Astra paused. "Oi, who the hell is Neville? An why is he mentioned in your ma's side of the will. Does that mean his birthday is close to yours Harry?" Hermione's amber eyes went to her best mates. "Neville Longbottom, born July 30 1980." Astra blinked. "He must have been the baby Howl told us about. The one the couple o' death eaters kept away from Bitchtrix." Harry burst into laughter instead of tears. "Hermione, I like your friend she's so much more.. Well more here for us then." He trailed off and Hermione nodded. "I know Harry. I figured you two would get on like a house on fire."

Valadain smiled. "Come my children, time for proper wands. Come let Dyadya Valadain see the wands Olivander gave you." Harry pulled his hand handed it over to the Russian. The man examined it for a bit then raised his head. "Hm, I am not comfortable with this. This was made to force its owner to fight its brother, even if by the nature of the cores doesn't allow them to fight directly they are still a prophecy set. Do you happen to remember the specifics of the other wand Hadrian?" Harry flushed. "How'd you know my full first name?" Valadain grinned. "Your grandfather asked me once what a good name for a grandson was. Hadrian means dragon or dark in Russian. As I understand it your mother loved the sound of it because I got the most delicious pies for weeks afterwards."

Harry grinned before looking at the wand to remember the conversation he had with Olivander his 1st year. "Yew and Phoenix feather. 13 and a half inches." Valadain turned to his sons who were watching blinking. "Get me the boxes and the tape boys. We won't find prepared wands for Hadrian. What about you little hummingbird?" Hermione flushed but handed over her wand. He examined it carefully. "Vine wood and dragon heart string. Only problems here are its not the proper length and the cores been knotted." Hermione looked at him confused. "What does that mean Sir?" He smiled patting her head. "It means you struggle to cast with this wand and it often takes hours of hard won practice to get your spells to flow how they should, correct?" Hermione shamefully nodded.

"No shame on your part Hummingbird, Its Garrick's shame not yours. This wand is meant to dull someone's confidence in themselves. Then eventually wear their magical core down to nothing during battle. This wand is nothing more then a long death sentence." Both Harry and Hermione were stunned by the breakdown of their wands. "First the cores.." The box of core spheres was placed on the table before them. "Hummingbird first. Use your wand hand and feel about with your eyes closed." She dug in and feeling around she felt something wind around her hand like a soothing touch. She grasped the sphere that emitted the feeling and it curled up her arm. "I found it." The sphere was taken away. "Very good Hummingbird. Now pass the box to Hadrian and you get to hold your core in your non dominant hand and dig through the box eyes closed." They looked at each other smiling hugely before closing their eyes Mykew gently putting the sphere in her left hand. As both plunged hands into the boxes. Harry dug around with his right hand eyes closed trying to figure out how it would help when he heard a low musical tone and his hand was drawn to the top left corner of the box. The sphere he grasped sang to him as he touched it. He pulled it up. "Woah! Its singing to me." Hermione giggled as she kept feeling around the wand blanks blindly. Suddenly it felt as if that gentle tail was leading her fingers down and into the side of the pile until she felt her fingers brush one and something roared inside her. She curled her fingers around it and pulled it out gently. 

Both were removed before she opened her eyes. "Now young Hadrian's turn with the wand blanks." She gently pushed the box over and He was given the sphere and his hand plunged into the box. He felt a little stupid digging around blindly until he heard the music again and something answered in the box He wound up with two blanks in his hand but couldn't let go of either. He lifted his hand from the box and the blanks and core were taken away before he could open his eyes. "They will be good wands. You go do what you need to do then come back." They waived and left the shop. They made their way to the book store and picked out several history books, rare potions books, books that focused on hexes and curses. After paying and sending the books home with their elves, Hermione looked at the pet shop. "Should I stop in there?" Astra thought about it. "We should let Baran and the other dragons stay out here if they wish. I wouldn't trust this man." The two older dragons remaining at the size of large dogs easily settled around a table outside the restaurant with Charlie._** I will follow with the mistress. **_Baran relaxed and thanked Ambrose. He shrank himself so he could settle on Bill's shoulders without risking being noticed easily.

They entered the shop and the man had lost a lot of his stock. Seeing his new arrivals the man perked up. "Having trouble with that bird young lady?" Astra shook her head. "Bloodydawn is a fine messenger. We are here to we how many other fine things you have." The man smiled pompously. "Come in then children, browse to your hearts delight. I do hope you find something you like." Hermione wandered around in messengers looking for a bird who wasn't afraid of the lions. A noble black bird looked down at her with crimson eyes and he fanned his impressive wings that had red tips to his feathers. Charmed permanently probably. "Hello handsome one. I am looking for a messenger. My friend has an eagle named Bloodydawn. She has large lands to hunt and fly over. Cages are not allowed in our house. Would you like to be my messenger? These are my friends Scar and Noctua." He flew down but a chain pulled him up short and she caught him before he would have hung by his bands. He needed a bit of feeding and attention but he was good. Hermione pulled on the chain.

A spell hurled over her head and severed the chain a foot above her hand. She turned to see Astra with Scar. "He came to get me and I figured you must 'ave seen or found something unsettling. Poor majestic creature. We'll take him home and treat him right." Astra patted Scar's head. "Good job in coming to get me. She's unarmed and even carrying her old wand she couldn't cast without bringing the people." They went and found Harry pressed against a glass tank. "What is it Harry?" Hermione said. "They have another Basilisk here.. I was talking to her. She's afraid." Astra was elbow deep in a enclosure, coming up with an arm load of fuzzy things. Hermione could see the barely contained temper on her friend's face. "Remember you catch more flies with honey than vinegar." A growl before controlled calm. Bill watched with awe before smiling. "Harry why don't you ask your friend to close her eyes and I will open the cage and you can take her out." Astra listened to Harry talk to the female. N**againa, can you close your eyes? My friends are going to help me take you out of here. **The female basilisk closed her eyes and tapped her nose against the glass searching for Harry. **They're closed speaking one, can you let me out now? Its very hot in here. **Soon the panel slid back and Harry gently lifted her out. "Tali." Pop, the little elf appeared. "Yes great mistress?" She looked down at the little elf. "Harry requires a serpent basket for his Nagaina. Bring him one so he can carry her about." The elf bowed and popped away. Returning with a basket with the entwined basilisks of house Slytherin. "Well done. I will be summoning you again shortly for more baskets, you may stay if you like." The elf gladly followed her mistress and company around.

They got up to the counter and the man was surprised at the variety of animals the children were carrying. He started with the platinum blonde girl. "Two nundu cubs and a Grim pup. I do have the older sibling of those two." Astra ruthlessly controlled her desire to strangle this fool. "I want him too. I want the control collars turned over to me." The man nodded and. "I'll give you a deal depending on if you are staying in country with them or not." Astra shook her head. "I'm not." He smiled. "I'll give them to you for a hundred galleons." She scoffed. "Not in the conditions they are in and I haven't even seen the other one what if he died?" The man was surprised by her shrewd bargaining. "I will go get the animal." He walked away. Astra turned slightly to Harry. **Send Nagaina home with Tali, we give this scum no more then minimum gold. **Harry nodded then added. **Then later we ruin him. **She smirked exposing a fang. **You know Potter, you might prove to be a decent prankster. **Harry turned to Tali. "Please Take Nagaina home for me, feed her like you would Kismet." The little elf nodded taking the basket and popping away.

The man returned with a kennel, a muzzled panther inside but it had been shrank to the size of a house cat. Once the cage was set on the counter she opened the door and stroked its back feeling the bony body. "Fifty gold. For the lot, since I still have to arrange transport back and I still want the control collars turned over to me." He signed all the paperwork and she noticed the little bracelets he was fiddling with. She signed them dropped the money on the counter and held out her hand. The look in the kids eye sent shivers up his spine and at first he had the idea of giving her the dummy bracelets like he had others but the seal she pressed into the parchment was of old blood. He reached below the counter and pulled out a ring and set it in her palm. "You will have to name them for the spells to become effective." She rolled her eyes, then picked up the kennel. "Tali!" A **POP **and an elf appeared. "Yes great mistress?" "Get me a small carrying basket for my other three." The elf was away and returned with a basket with the same seal as she had pressed into the paperwork. The redhead picked up the paperwork carefully bundling it into a neat sheaf. The pretty brunette child came and set that dratted eagle on his table, yet it was quiet on her arm. "I would like you to remove this shackle so I may buy him." The man nodded and removed the chain. "How did it snap?" Hermione smiled at him. "It tangled around me and I fell, it broke under my weight accidentally. I'm sorry." The chains were designed to trap people he couldn't fault the kid for the chain doing what it had been designed to do.

"That is quite alright my dear girl I am glad you are not hurt. Those chains are old and can be frightening. Would you like a cage for him?" She shook her head. "No thank you sir, your cages deserve to be used and displayed. They are very pretty. But my messenger will be very active once he recovers. So a cage isn't very practical." The man smiled unaware how much in the shit he was. "He will be thirty one galleons." Hermione frowned. "If he was healthy I would gladly pay that, but he is injured and half starved. Whoever you received him from was a nasty person." Hermione was laying bricks for the future. The man patted her hand. "I can give him up for nineteen since your very good about this." The man figured the kid was dumb enough to think the damn thing was injured elsewhere he wasn't going to dissuade that notion. Hermione put the money on the counter and shortly they left the shop. "We'll stop in on Moro after checking in on Howl."

They made their way up the block to see a woman with the same colored hair as Astra standing outside Howl's shop. She rushed forwards and hugged Harry to her. "By all that is. Hadrian Potter, I thought you had been lost to me. Its just Aunty Sophie to you. I helped raise your hooligan father." Harry couldn't help but hug her back and cry, besides Hermione and Misses Weasley, he couldn't remember getting hugs ever. "I finally have an Aunt who likes hugging me." Sophie rocked him trying not to cry to much. She noticed the two girls, one familiar the other not. "Hello girls. Don't mind the clingy aunt." Astra only grinned. "He kinda needs it, the place we sprung him from was place not fit for pigs." Sophie got an expression on her face before she mumbled curses under her breath. "Howl finished your trunk Hadrian. Where are you headed now?" The boy blushed wondering of this is what if felt like to be looked after. "To a lady named Moro's for clothes. Hermione and I both need entire new wardrobes."

She looked at him with a smile. "Would you mind if I went along?" Harry shook his head. "We should stop in on Ginger and Bridget. They took over Eye-catching optics last year." She pressed a card sized rectangle into his palm. "Here is your trunk. This way we can just put your clothes away as they are chosen and tailored. Moro is very good at what she does." Astra got closer to Bill, he could practically see her bristling for a fight. He stuck out his elbow and to his surprise she colored lightly but tucked her free hand in his arm. Sophie smiled at the others bewilderment of the others. "Last time one of Moro's granddaughters tried to take William from Astra.. It turned into a all out claws brawl in Moro's store. She separated them and by the old laws Astra could have killed Tsuki for trying to take him. But she let her go, asking only secrecy and clothing. Now bringing Moro new customers from her own family will be a sign that Moro in her eyes makes the finest clothes, clothing she is willing to allow her family to be seen in."

They stepped through the doors and the dainty granddaughter of Moro's with the pretty tail smiled at seeing Astra. "You came back." She pointed to Hermione and Harry. "My best friend and my cousin need entire wardrobes. From the skin out, if anyone could fix this it would be your Obaa-sama." The girl giggled. Tail popping into view. "She'll be so happy! She's had only little orders since you left none of the big orders come in yet so she's bored." Astra grinned. The girl vanished behind a curtain a few minutes later Moro appeared and stopped still. "I do not believe it. Sophie, is that?" Sophie nodded. "I'm Hadrian Potter ma'am." She waived off his introduction. "Its impossible not to know who you are young man. I made your grandmother's wedding robes, then your mother's wedding dress. What brings you to me today?" Harry flushed. "My cousin Astra said she knew the best person to get me a new wardrobe. And brought me here. Our mutual best friend Hermione too." Moro's face melted into the smile of a fond grandmother. 

"To the stools with you little ones, If we need to start from the beginning that from there we will. Hadrian what are the colors you would like to see in your wardrobe?" Harry thought for a moment. "Black, charcoal, blue, emerald, red and any color you think would look nice." Moro's expression became even happier as the measuring tape moved over him. "Are you on nutrition and restorative potions?" Moro said gently. Both nodded. "I will ensure to add growth charms so as your body fixes itself you won't need to rush back right away. I however expect to see you along with Astra before the next year commences for your uniforms and such." She looked at Harry's ragged trainers and snorted. "You need boots young man, for potions to become the elegant gentleman your mother wanted you to be." As she showed him styles to choose from in cloth and in boots. Moro turned her attention to the young girl. "And you my dear need to scrap everything, not a single thing you are wearing makes you shine like the jewel you are." Hermione blushed but smiled. Moro seeing the lion companions got an idea. "We will use a lion motif on your school robes, skirts and on the wrists of your shirts." She heard Harry grumble playfully. "And we can't do matching ones because they will think we got married or something.." Eyes rolled everywhere in the shop before they burst into laughter. "Hex them in the balls before they show a bit of common fucking sense eh? I'm gonna get a work out."

Hermione started laughing to hard she nearly fell off the stool. "That is soo mean! But I can't wait to send photos to Bill. Specifically if you prank Fred and George." Big grins were on the oldest Weasley brothers faces, the twins had pranked them recently and they hadn't forgotten it. Moro looked Hermione over as the measuring tape was doing its job. "Yes, what is your last name little one?" Hermione flushed again. "Ravenclaw-Morrigan, Ma'am." Moro paced. "Well we can add the motif to separate clothes in both of your packages. What houses are you both in?" Both grinned. "Gryffindor." Moro nodded selecting different items in their clothes to have the lion motif. "Hadrian have you ever seen the Potter family crest?" He shook his head. "Did you have the test done?" Harry nodded. "Gryffindor-Potter." She nodded helping him chose out styles that suited him. "The crest for them looks quite striking together."

Harry saw the golden griffin on one side and a beautiful black stag on the other. He read the words on the ribbon draped below between the two creatures. 'Numquam sine metu animum sed ne ad tuendos potest tamen urgent proximi tui.' "What does that mean?" He asked Moro. "Courage is never the absence of fear, but the power to press forward to protect those close to your heart." He traced the stag. "I like it. It feels right." She only smiled he couldn't see Sophie wiping her eyes. Harry looked at the sleeves of his robe annoyed. "You know you could go half sleeves or sleeveless like your cousin does." He noticed Astra who grinned. "Sleeveless please!" Harry saw a very masculine style of boot with a small heel, the dragon hide having a green gleam to the black. "This is perfect!" Hermione's underthings had all been chosen with the help of one of Moro's granddaughters who was an expert at it. They examined the cuts of her skirts and blouses making them more accentuating to her blooming body while not looking trashy or vain. "What to do with that lions mane dear." The lions seemed amused by the comment. Tsuki came over and gently plucked a strand of her hair. "I can mix you a custom shampoo and conditioner that will tame your mane into a sleeker, manageable one. But the shampoo will bring out the full color it contains." Hermione nodded happily. "Please and thank you!"

Hermione noticed that there was a crest of a raven and a crow perched over a crossed wand and arrow the words stitched beneath them Hermione read softly to herself. "Et ipsa scientia potestas est qui non auferetur." She paused. "Knowledge is power that can never be taken away. I love it." Her eyes flashed as the words sank into her brain, her families motto, their creed was all about what she treasured. To learn and understand. Moro came over and saw she had seen her crest. "And what would you like to do with your sleeves?" Hermione's eyes widened, she was actually getting a choice. "I would actually like them to be half sleeves. I'm not the fighter or the quidditch player Astra and Harry are."

Astra looked up at Bill. "The hell is Quidditch?" Hermione started to laugh unable to hold it back at the stricken look on all three boys faces. Astra's totally confused expression made Bill pout. "Its a long home style explanation." She sighed. "In other terms a very vibrant red head kind of conversation where I want to play or we wind up scaring the hell out of Hermes doing crazy shit." Harry laughed. "Wow Hermione, she really is straight out about things.." Hermione groaned. "Oh Harry you have no idea!" Once they were finished both Harry and Hermione thanked Moro gratefully. "I'll send your shampoo to you with my elf. So it will arrive soon." They departed the store and headed back for the wand shop. They walked in and Valadain was waiting with wand boxes. "Ah yes perfect timing!"

Hermione and Harry blinked slightly surprised by his gleeful attitude. "Now, now your wands have been waiting your return. Come you first Little Hadrian. How a spitting image of your grandfather you nearly are. Save your eyes, those belong to your fiery mother. Good, noble woman." Harry's eyes were wet as he was presented with an open box and as his fingers closed around the grip he felt something like the rush he had felt as he had felt on his first flight on a broom, hearing the soft gentle music ringing in his ears. "Its singing to me." Valadain laughed. "Horned serpent horn core, rowan wand 12 ¼ inches. Only a parseltongue can hear the warning of the wand. It will try to warn you of danger and chirp and sing to you. The bond is solid then. Like your cousin I made two identical wands one for back up. You can get holsters before you leave." Harry was caressing his wand seeing the beautiful almost flame like pattern between red and black on his wand. "Now for you hummingbird. You are a complex child. You found a core I only had one of, I've never received another and it has never matched anyone before." He opened a box and the wood was black with white flesh under that. The handle had panthers carved in repeating patterns prowling around it. There was a jewel at the base of the wand, a deep blue sapphire. She reached out and grasped it lifting it from the bed and felt the warmth and it roar through her once again. "Nundu heartstring, lightening struck Yew. 12 ¾ inches. How does it feel?" Hermione smiled. "Perfect. Its like it was a part of me I didn't know was missing until I touched it."

Valadain nodded. "That is how your proper wand should feel humming bird. Cast a simple spell?" Hermione chose a levitation spell. She cast and the pillow smacked into the roof so hard it exploded. Feathers rained everywhere. "Repario!" She heard and saw Astra's wand set the pillow to rights. "Your going to relearn control since your no longer having to force your magic through an suppressing wand." Hermione grinned and Sophie saw her over sized front teeth. "Dear girl, who on Kami's name hasn't fixed your teeth and kept people from seeing your beautiful smile?" Hermione blushed. "My parents told me nature will sort me out or they will use braces or some other muggle contraption." Sophie scoffed. "I won't have muggles causing you unnecessary pain. Show me your teeth dear." Hermione did so. "Reducio." A few moments later her teeth were perfectly the same size as the rest. She smiled and hugged Sophie crying after seeing her reflection on the window. "Thank you!" Sophie patted her back softly. "You can feel free to call me Aunty Sophie too, dear. I have a feeling you and Hadrian are a set." Laughter from Astra. "Sounds about right. Potter's got shit-tastic luck and Hermes has to sort out the stumbling blocks. But He don't quit in a fight. Even outnumbered he gets back up to try again."

Sophie nodded making notes. "This is going to be fun! I only hoped for my nephew back but I got bonuses!" Charlie grinned. The two paid for their wands and holsters and left the shop with a wave and cheerful goodbye. Sophie led them to Eye-catching optics and she and Harry entered. A tall redhead with blue eyes smiled at him. "Hello Sophie, who is this little man?" Sophie puffed proudly. "Its Hadrian, Dorea's grandson." The redhead smiled. "Its good to see family together again. Dorea was a good witch, a fierce friend and someone I will always hold the greatest respect for." She blinked away the wetness of her eyes. "So are you here to do something about those ghastly glasses?" Harry nodded. She guided him into a chair and after removing his glasses she inspected his eyes. "Perhaps you should think about contacts if you play sports or are very active." Harry flushed. "I'm on my house Quidditch team. Would they hurt?" Ginger smiled. "Magical contacts once put in don't come out, once every couple of years you come in for a test to see if I need to adjust the prescription and to have all the charms renewed." Harry had a look of total awe on his face. "No more fogged glasses or worrying about them breaking?" She shook her head. "And I will turn your old pair to dust, they are that horrible." Harry nodded. "Contacts please!" Soon the gentle relaxation spell was cast as she finished setting the lenses. A sharp sting as each was placed then it was over. Harry blinked and realized the world was in full focus. Ginger handed him a mirror and he realized you could actually see his harlequin green eyes now.

After paying for them he was looking at his hair. "Aunty how did grandpa tame his hair?" She grinned. "He grew it out to his shoulders." Harry looked at his reflection. "Is there a potion that helps that?" Sophie nodded. They left the shop to see Astra had wrestled Bill and Charlie into shaded chairs with the help of her dragons and was making sure they were both drinking cool water. Harry could see both were pretty red and their freckles stood out. Sophie raised one eyebrow. "What happened?" The men looked embarrassed. "Veela." Hermione sighed amused. Sophie giggled. "How'd that turn out?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I now know Aguamenti can control the temperature of water that it sprays." Sophie tried not to burst into laughter. "They follow Howl so much. Hot or cold?" Astra gave her a toothy smile from behind the long haired red head. "Ice cold." Hermione stated. "She squealed and started to steam pretty fast. But her outfit was nearly see through. Even if she was behaving like a tart." A snicker. "Veela are sexual creatures and its likely she sensed Astra and knew a full out fight in the path would only get both of you taken away. So rather than pursue a bad notion, she walked away from the fight." Astra nodded. "Her retreat was strategic and she did fight well. I think she was only visiting too. She smelled like french wine."

They left the dragon path after they confirmed they had everything. They found Astra's old house and she entered they could see Bill relax while fiddling with a necklace. Astra walked over to a cool shaded part of the yard. They heard it then to Harry another amazing thing happened. **Hello! I've come to see if anyone is still here. **To Harry's amazement three young asps slid out of the hole to her words. **White scale where have you been? Mother was going to leave the garden to look for you. Where is brother Tut? **She knelt down stroking each head calmly. "Tali." The elf appeared. "Yes great mistress?" "I need a serpent basket. One of the small ones will do. With a down lining." She popped away to do her bidding. **What is that creature? Do we eat it? What about those humans? Oh one is wearing the fang charm, so he's off limits! **A new voice came from the hole then as a beautiful black asp slid from the hole her scales having a purple-blue shade at her underbelly. **White scale where had you gone little hatchling? Since the old one passed you were taken away. **Astra stroked the snakes sides gently. **It is no longer safe for us to stay here. The evil beard man might come back. I don't want him to hurt you, so many have died to keep me safe. Come with me to the place where we will be safe. **The serpent nodded.

Three serpents waited patiently, but one a young female slithered over to Harry. **Sehkmet! What are you doing? That human might step on you?! **Harry took a breath before answering the worried mother serpent. **Its alright great mother, I will not hurt your hatchling. She is very beautiful. **The mother asp was surprised. **You speak, you have the coloring of an asp. How do you know White scale? **Harry flushed. **She's my cousin, she came to save me from the beard man too. **The asp's hiss was mighty and angry. **That beard man will pay! He took away blue scale, gold scale and silver scale.. Now he comes back to take away the last hatchlings.. **Harry looked at Astra. "My parents and little brother." Harry's eyes watered. "They saw?" She smiled sadly. "Nefertiti was my mother's companion. She hid me in the closet crawl space with her eggs. It had lots of charms on it. We watched everything.. The old hag I guess got unsettled when we didn't show at her house for yule gifts.. She came to the house found them.. Nefertiti from what I'm told slithered out one of the secret holes to see who had entered the house and on seeing her guided her to the hatch and opened it from the inside. All she got from that night was me. We packed up the house after seeing them put to rest and never returned to it."

There were tears on Hermione's cheeks. Harry looked at her with understanding. "I remember screaming and a flash of green light.. It seems to be my first memory because when I focus on it I hear a voice saying 'Not Harry, please not him. Take me, not Harry.' And then another telling the first voice to stand aside. Then the green light and silence for awhile.. Then someone in dark black clothes comes and I hear crying.. Like the howl of some animal who lost all it ever had." Astra looked at Harry. "Maybe Harry who you saw was the one person who loved your mother more than anything.. The man she talked about in her message.. Severus Snape. When you take the most precious person from someone you make them your enemy." Hermione's eyes went wide. "A spy? You think Professor Snape is a spy against Voldemort?"

"Playing logically if the fucking bearddore needed a spy in fuckmorts camp he would have started the fighting during Harry's oldman's time at Hogwarts.. From what his ma said he was her best friend they must have grown up together. He may have had a shit-tastic childhood too. For all we know she might have been the only friend he had before Hogwarts. Then they get divided by houses. An no matter how hard he fights to protect his dream of loving her, the deck was stacked against him from day one. We make our moves carefully and slowly. First, Hermes how trustworthy is that boy you were talking to in the bookstore?" Hermione blinked.

"Draco? He's a Slytherin so our time together has been very little but he seemed rather impressed by you. And he really did want to be friends with Harry but felt bad because Ron made Harry reject him just because of his name." Astra raised one eyebrow at Harry. "I will apologize and write him a letter." Harry said and she nodded. She turned to the Asps. **Come with us Mother Nefertiti. We want to take you to our new home so you can watch over us there. Sehkmet seems very fond of Hadrian. He always liked serpents. **Sehkmet stood up in striking position in excitement. **You like me speaking one? **Harry grinned. **I think your very beautiful, male asps will admire your sparkling scales and quick fangs. **He brushed his fingers down her back and she coiled up his arm to lay around the back of his neck. **This is my human! You can't have him! **Sehkmet proclaimed from Harry's collar as the others were gently settled into the basket.

They returned to the alley and entered the bank. A familiar teller spotted Astra. "Little Lady, you've come back to do business with Gorechunks?" She smiled. "Ripclaw, I do hope your day has been most profitable." Ripclaw snickered. "Indeed my dear it has." She smiled. "Then I shall attempt to make it more profitable for the both of us." His tongue flicked over a fang. "What does your ladyship require?" She set the large basket and kennel next to his counter and not on it. "Well I need some collars made for new house guards. And should all that go well, my cousin Hadrian and I would like to push a little weight on the Animal Shop in Dragon Path.." Ripclaw blinked a little. "Which of the other gentlemen with you is Hadrian?" Harry came forward Courage in her tiny form perching on his shoulder. "Lord Potter.. By the stone! May I ask what this shop keep has done to offend you both so?" Both smiled at him. "He dared imprison an Imperial dragon and tried to sell him."Astra said softly. Harry scratched courage for a moment before answering. "He was keeping Basilisks and was selling them. A strictly forbidden act by the international charter of wizards. The selling part anyway." Ripclaw's eyes turned gold by the profit he was smelling.

"Who will take over the shop and what will become of the store front?" The goblin said and both grinned. "My aunt Sophie is one of the shop keepers in Dragon path. So I am sure a few discreet words to the owners could see a new shop there in a few days." Astra popped in then. "And everyone knows goblins write airtight contracts." Soon the paperwork was in play and after the seals were pressed into the wax the document was official. "What would you like done with excess stock?" They looked at each other but Astra smiled. "We will look through them, selecting those we can save for ourselves and donating the rest to the proper habitats." He nodded. "Gorechunks will begin applying pressure within the week. We will notify you via owl post how its going."

The goblin looked at the rather sad looking set of animals. "Switching their command collars with something imbued with magic will require releasing the familiar to their full size, naming them and then switching collars with the newly made ones." Astra nodded. She chose the materials and shortly the four collars were on the desk. "We best do this in one of the meeting rooms. Come along." They walked down to the meeting rooms and were put in a decent sized one. She set the kennel and basket down. "Well start with the one in the kennel." Floor coverings were conjured and then He was let out. The shrinking spell broke and he changed into a huge 8' panther with crimson eyes. "Antonin, Toshka." The nundu looked at Astra who gently cast cleaning spells on him to be rid of the mess the shop owner had left him in. The old collar was almost cutting into his neck and Astra grabbed a hold of it gently prying it away from the raw skin. Ripclaw handed over the new collar and she draped it around the base of his neck rubies in silver against his obsidian fur. She removed the old collar by breaking the buckle. She dropped it on the floor examining the wound. "Do you know where I can get a potion to clean his wound?" The goblin handed over a hand of clean cloth and a blue potion. She gently dabbed it when it hissed and he growled. "Poor Toshka. Shits gotta hurt." Once it was clean they wrapped it with healing potion soaked bandages. Up next was the grim pup he turned out to be nearly 6' when released. "Regulus." He was cleaned up and given a collar of sapphires set in platinum. His blue eyes seemed to shine and his tail wagged gently as she petted him.

The smaller cubs were done at the same time. Being 4' and 6' heights respectably. "Rabastian and Rodolphis." Hermione grinned. "You and unique names." Rabastian got blue topaz in silver. Rodolphis had emeralds in platinum. Petting each of them Astra looked at Ripclaw. "Can we go home now so I can feed them?" A nod and they were given one of the banks port keys they could just mail it back after it was done. They all touched the portkey and the whirl of colors swept them away to land on the lawn gently. The group entered the house, Tali popping next to Astra before she released the four to their actual sizes. "Tali see that Toshka, Bastian and Dolph get mango and other fruit slivers on their meat. Regulus gets meat with sage, thyme and rosemary." She pointed to each beast in turn while naming them. "Would mistress like them fed now?" Astra nodded.

Shortly large bowls popped in front of the hungry predators and they ate and licked the bowls clean. "Good, boys?" They slipped outside to find bushes while the rest settled to dinner. Hermione carefully gave a perch to her new eagle. Pooka popped next to her. "What does Missy Hermes require?" She smiled at the elf. "He needs fresh water and meat. Small frequent meals would be better to let him put on weight evenly as he heals." He popped away then returned with two bowls. "Missy should move away, good birdy wouldn't want to hurt the Missy but hunger makes not so patient." Hermione stroked him one last time and stepped away. Pooka used magic to lift the bowls into place and the bird mantled his wings to protect his food. They sat around the small table and dinner was brought out to them a rich lobster and noodle dish that tasted delicious. The boys ate several servings Hermione watched Astra finish and head off. "I'm going to work in the library for a while." She vanished with no other words and Hermione sighed as she sipped her tea. A while later as the boys had had some excellent cake and the older men enjoyed a drink, Harry had a soda. Hermione was sipping tea while reading when Tali burst into the room. "Missy Hermes! Comes quick! The mistress has sealed herself in the ritual room and the magic is active! Hurries!" They all jumped up and elf guided, ended up outside the glowing doors. Then without warning the wards went silent and the door swung open and a tall figure stood there, long black hair and brilliant gray eyes. He was carrying an unconscious Astra in his arms. "Who are you?" Harry asked snappishly. "I am Lord Regulus Black. Where can she be laid to rest where she can be watched?"

They escorted him upstairs to the living room where a couch was transfigured into a bed where she was settled Tali changed her into her Pjs and covered her with a cooling sheet. Hermione was rather in awe for a moment then her mind took over. "How the hell did you get here?" Regulus who was sipping his tea pointed to Astra. "She is a Duarti. Do you really not know what that means?" Hermione growled. "NO! We don't you you git! Dumbledore killed her family she might be the last of her kind." Regulus seemed unsettled by that statement. "And you are young lady?" Hermione glared at him. "I am Hermione Rayne Ravenclaw-Morrigan. And she is my best mate, git!" Regulus flushed slightly. "I am afraid I could not ask her name before she passed out from the energy drain." Harry spoke up then. "Look Black, are you related to Sirius Black?" Regulus narrowed his eyes on Harry only to be stunned. "Potter? No, your eyes are green." Harry sighed. "I am Hadrian James Gryffindor-Potter." They watched an expression of pain cross his face. "Severus loved your mother boy. More than anyone.. She wouldn't forgive him." Hermione sighed. "That was Dumbledore's fault. He used some weird magic. Compulsion and loyalty charms.. Really messed up stuff." Harry said softly but Regulus caught every word. "Oh gods."

He took a deep breath. "What happened to my brother, your parents, the werewolf?" Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "My parents were killed Halloween 1981 by Voldemort. Sirius got blamed for it all because Pettigrew was the secret keeper. He's been in Azkaban ever since." Regulus sipped his tea. "I see, is there a way to get him out?" Harry said something then. "We have a plan to go to Azkaban and break them out." Regulus blinked. "Your going to break in to Azkaban and free Sirius?" Hermione nodded. "We are thinking Dumbledore wants Sirius kept there so he can control Harry." Regulus raised his glass. "Dumbledore was always the essential Gryffindor. Totally ignoring everything for his own desires." He took a breath and said a word loudly. "Kreacher!" A moment later a ragged elf popped near him. "Master! You've come back to Kreacher." He patted the elf. "Kreacher how is home?" The elf's ears drooped. "The Mistress is gone now but before then she went mad. Lord Arcturus came and ordered the mistress was bound to the house. Kreacher must beg the master's forgiveness, Kreacher couldn't complete the last request no matter how hard he tried.." Regulus held out his hand. "Bring it here." Shortly a book was in the mans hand. "I was given this by you-know-who as the same time other things were given out to other members of the inner circle."

As they sat and exchanged ideas an elf approached Kreacher. "Yous need to be clean to be near the great mistress or her friends." Regulus waived Kreacher off and he returned clean and in a new pillow case with the Black crest over his heart. Regulus sighed rubbing his forehead. "Okay, let me spell out a few long hidden truths about your friend. Duarti are warriors of magic, they wield all of magic like an extension of themselves. They are immune to the lure of the Dark Arts. You also can't lie to one, no one really knows how it works but they always know if someone is lying. The ancient and noble houses swore a pact to protect the line of Slytherin when he married a Duarti. All of the sacred 28 are families remaining from the era known as The Purge. Muggles against wizards, the blood was everywhere. Duarti came to play huge roles in that time as they commanded magic's fiercest beasts to the aid of wizards.. The oldest of the houses had sworn loyalty by then it was from that time saw the rise of the Knights of Walpurgis. An order built to protect the magicals of Britain from invasion and persecution." Bill waived one hand. "Woah, Woah Woah.. Your telling me my grandpa's stories were real?" Regulus held out one arm, one usually baring the dark mark and after unbuttoning his sleeve he turned his arm over to reveal twin black dragons one on either side of the crest of the house of Black. "I am a Knight. She banished the mark I was forced to take from my skin and this appeared. Long ago your Great grandfather was a Knight." 

The boys were stunned. "My great grandfather was a Knight?" Charlie was awed. "Yes Weasley he was. Duarti are creatures that are said to walk at Death's side. His instruments of leveling the score. To deny Death his rightful place incurs the wrath of the Duarti." Hermione's eyes flicked back and forth. "That's why.." They all turned to her. "That's why Dumbledore pretty much wiped them out, he knew they would have killed Voldemort before the prophecy came into play. He was also out to extinguish the Slytherin bloodline.. She's all that remains." Regulus smiled at her. "You are probably correct. If she is the last of her line then all our oaths are tied to her. Only a Duarti could be Heir of Slytherin because he married one. He only had one human child a daughter who married into the line of Gaunt." Hermione cursed. "Bloody hell, Astra's granny's last name was Gaunt." That set a few more eyes wide. "Well, it brings to mind a story all magical children learn at a young age." Hermione looked at Regulus. "Which one?"

He smiled at the inquisitive girl. "The tale of the three brothers." Bill blinked before speaking. "Your talking about the Deathly Hallows." Regulus nodded. "Three items handed down through generations, each with a unique but great power. The cloak that hid others from all." Harry popped up. "That belongs to my family." Regulus nodded. "The stone that calls forth the dead." Hermione's eyes widened. "It belonged to the Gaunts didn't it?" Regulus nodded. "Hidden in plain sight. The last and most known of all, The wand that deals death." Hermione puzzled that one. "The wand that beheld no equal, it passed through generations of my family occasionally dark wizards would pay a price to borrow the wand until their death. Then it would return to my family, That happened over and over until one point in 1929 when a wizard named Grindelwald met my then 6 year old grandmother." The raspy voice made them all turn to see Astra's eyes half open. They went forwards but as Bill was sitting closest he got there first. She hugged the redhead. "Damn that took power." Hermione noticed how off her voice sounded. "Pooka." The elf popped in. "What is it Missy Hermes?" She smiled at him. "Astra is awake can you ask for some broth so she can have something to drink that will help her regain strength?" The elf nodded rapidly and popped away.

Soon Tali returned with a deep steaming bowl and a thick mug. Carefully they at her up so she could sip the broth, transfiguring the bed into a chaise that she could lay against comfortably. Some broth was put into her mug by ladle and she sipped with Bill supporting her hands gently. "Well that kicked my ass." She said after finishing her first cup and sitting with the second in her hands. Some of her color had come back. "You were talking about Grindelwald and your grandmother." Astra nodded. "According to her journal, July 27th 1929, she was walking home from school when a battle broke out near her. She knew it was the beginning of the second world war. She tried to run from the fighting but spells kept nearly hitting her. She knew something was wrong when she took several corners and the spells kept nearly getting her. She ran and ran until she found a small narrow alley to hide in. Then she heard boots on the cobblestones and tried not to give herself away by crying. Then she saw him, his dual colored eyes and spiky blonde mane gave him away. She had seen him on the wizarding news. But he knelt before her and healed her skinned knees and scraped hands. He offered her an unbreakable vow, he and his followers would leave her unharmed from that day onward. In return he asked for the wand she was hiding." She took a few sips of broth. "She agreed and he summoned a follower to be their binder, she asked if he would return the wand. He agreed that when he completed his task or he fell in battle someone would return the wand to her. If the wand was not returned the thief would be cursed. She agreed and the vow was made, Grindelwald cloaked her in an invisibility spell. And he used the wand to transform a nearby body to take on her appearance. '_Leave this place little one, I will make sure no one follows you._' She kissed his cheek and asked him to be careful, before leaving with the follower. Grindelwald told Dumbledore he killed my grandmother for the wand. They had peace for many years until that night before yule."

The stunned expressions of the others greeted her. She sipped the broth tiredly. "I have a feeling that we need to free those we can from Azkaban. Otherwise he might use it to have them exterminated." More sips. "You might be right on freeing people but without a way of keeping control of them it could get out, who you are." Astra sighed setting the cup aside. "What happened while I was out cold?" As Hermione explained, they waited making themselves some tea from the service. "I had my elf bring me this." Regulus held up the diary and slightly trembling claws gently took it. "I feel magic emanating from this book. Tali?" The elf popped in right away. "Yes Great Mistress?" She smiled at the elf. "I require my dragon pen and a light to write by." Bill's hands clenched thinking about her exposed to dark magic. The elf popped away and returned with another elf carrying a tall light with mage lights inside. The elf handed over the pen and set an ink well and cleaning cloth on the table. "Let's see what you are hiding." She was slightly curious about the name on the back. She opened it and uncapped her pen, tapped it on the page only to be surprised when it was absorbed and vanished. She did it a few more times and then she watched words appear.

_Would you please stop that? Its rather annoying. _Astra grinned before writing back. **Maybe, who are you? **A moment passed and the words appeared _My name is Tom Riddle, who are you? _**My name is Romanastra Peverell-Slytherin, I just found out I am the sole surviving pure heir of the Slytherin bloodline. **A pause before the furiously scrawled word appeared. _How are you the sole heir? I am descended of the line of Slytherin. My mother was Merope Riddle. I speak parseltongue and was able to open the chamber of secrets. How can you be his heir? _**Tom, I had a goblin inheritance test and wear the rings of both houses. By the way, you didn't happen to have Albus the asshole as a teacher or headmaster did you? **She waited sipping more broth. _Do forgive me to taking longer to answer I was laughing. Yes I did have him, he's my transfiguration professor and as you said a pain in my arse. Where would a lady learn such crass language? _Astra laughed. **My amusing friend, if you thought that's crass I'll turn you into a cherry from embarrassment. I have a foul mouth and no fear of letting anyone know what I think. And there was a reason I asked about the Ass-in-the-dore. Just found out he fucked with my friend's heads, using some creepy ass charms to rewrite their behavior. He might have done it to you too. **The book trembled then words appeared.

_Damn that man! I can't believe he was able to sneak charms on me! I can not undo them in my current state of being. I require a physical form to unwind the enchantments on me. _Astra sighed slightly, reading the name on the back of the book and her mind rearranged the letters. **Question Tom, why is the anagram of your name I am lord Fuckmort? I got issues with him too. Not as many as the bearded bastard but a few.** Tom grumbled in the book as he realized the magic of the book wasn't effecting the woman who held it. _I created Lord Voldemort and how strange this book doesn't bother you by writing in it. _Astra rolled her eyes. **Dude please, I'm a Duarti. **The words appeared and she blinked. _A Duarti, how could that be, were they not all wiped out? Can I see you? I can temporarily bring you into my world before letting you back out. _Astra's cheeks pinkened slightly. "What did it say?" Hermione asked. "Its not a normal diary that's for sure. He's actually in there. And he wants to see the truth that I am Slytherin's heir." Different noises went up. "How is that possible?" Bill said finally. "He can bring people inside the diary for a short time. Will, will you come with me?"Bill's temper cooled least she wanted him to go along. "Yes."

With a nod she grabbed his hand. "I'll write to him to bring us in." She picked up her pen and scrawled a fast note. **Ok, Tom two of us to come in. This way you can ask more then just me questions. **A moment then the reply appeared. _Alright, here it goes. _The book moved on her lap, pages flipping and then a light shining out of it. When the light faded Astra and Bill were gone. Harry blinked "Holy shit!" Inside the diary the two landed gently in a hallway. A boy of sixteen stood there, wavy black hair and deep green eyes. He was actually taller than her near 6' stature. Astra stumbled still exhausted and felt arms catch her from both sides. Her tail came up curling around Bill's waist for support and she could see the boys wide eyes. "It is true, you are Duarti. Why are you so tired?" Astra flushed but spoke to him. "I called back a fallen Knight. I am awakening the Knights of Walpurgis. I fear we need them once more." The two carefully helped her to a bench and she sat between them. "And who are you?" Tom asked Bill. Bill held out his hand. "William Weasley, and you are?" Tom shook his hand. "Tom Riddle, Weasley why didn't your family take up their seat on the Wizengamot?" Bill sighed. "My grandfather was from what I found out a Knight, I am guessing only another Knight of the family could retake the seat." Tom nodded at the sound logic.

She sighed. "Dumbledore has tried to completely wipe the line of Slytherin out. To force a prophecy to fit his interpretation. He may have fucked with your head to force this to come to pass." Tom blinked and the temper he had building was snuffed out. "Show me the ring. I need to see it to believe this tale." She daintily set her hands in his and he brought them up so he could examine the rings on her middle fingers. He saw the crest of his ancestor on her right hand. He kissed the ring and felt something pass through him, he could feel the rage and hate in his mind clearing. He had once wanted to change the wizarding world for the better. "I felt something change when I kissed the ring. Suddenly my soul feels lighter." Astra rubbed her finger on the side of the ring. _**So, Can you really understand me Tom? **_His eyes widened before the reply came. _**You speak, you are a Slytherin descendant. Only we can speak this language. **_She giggled. _**So can Harry. That makes three of us. What was your Mother's maiden name? **_Tom blinked. "Her name was Merope Gaunt."

He was not prepared for her reaction. "Fuck! He really is after them. Tom how do you get out of here?" He recoiled back slightly but felt her hands gently clutch his. "I would need a sacrifice of sorts to leave these pages. What did you have in mind?" The smile that crossed her face was something that heated his blood and made his heart race. "Tomorrow we are going to break into Azkaban and man-nap as many of the captive would be Knights as possible. How do you feel about Bitchtrix Lestrange?" Tom realized the method to her viciousness. He smiled back. "I have no problem using her. This sounds like a rather grand reentry to the world." A few more things were talked over as they worked out logistics and Tom told them how to get to Azkaban. Astra asked him about his wand and then told him what Valadain had said. He sat quiet for awhile trying to control his temper. "So I will need a new wand. I have no idea what happened to my first wand." Astra didn't tell him about them going to capture Pettigrew. "Depending on what happens we will need to get you a new wand where I got mine." Tom nodded still annoyed.

Their visit was informative but tiring, Tom noticed Astra was starting to nod off again. Soon soft breaths came from her as she slept leaning against Bill. "Such a strange yet entrancing girl. What else has happened to her?" Will sighed before filling the slightly younger man in on all he knew about the sleeping Duarti. "Interesting, I think she may be correct in figuring Dumbledore is attempting to wipe out the Slytherin line." William nodded. "I did too. What bothers me more was that both Harry and Hermione had loyalty and compulsion spells on them and on their belongings. Her grandmother was a Gaunt. One of the last in America." Tom frowned. "Yes, that bothers me too. Mostly because from my stand point he not only made sure I would play the game his way and behave how he expected me to. I can only conceive that the prophecy in itself might be incomplete or a total fake."

Bill nodded. "It makes sense to me. Way to much revolves around Dumbledore for it to be coincidence. I mean how awful is it to remember the Avada as a four year old." Tom blinked in shock. "She remembers it?" Bill explained about Astra's family and Tom clenched his fists. "You are correct. No woman, No child should have to remember such things. I am concerned that Dumbledore might catch on if to many people have seen her." Bill grins. "Its alright, I cast a charm on her that will prevent anyone who sees her, that is loyal to Dumbledore to tell, think or speak about her to Dumbledore or his other lackeys. But it will only work until she enters Hogwarts." Tom thought about how useful it would be to be close to Dumbledore again. "When I get out of here, I think I will take a de-aging potion and return to Hogwarts so I can help get rid of Dumbledore." Bill thought about de-aging potions. It was possible to safely take one and lose up to five years with no side effects. Any longer than that and you risked madness from the rapidly changing body chemicals. The men talked different options for the assault on Azkaban. Finally Tom sighed. "Alright its coming to the end of the time I can keep you in here. If you need more information have Astra write to me. She's probably the only one who won't be affected by the books magic." With a final farewell he sent them back to the outside world.


	6. Jailbreak & Hogwarts Ahoy!

The Lost Bloodlines

Chapter 5: Jailbreak & Hogwarts ahoy!

Draco was so excited as he stepped out of the fire place into Slytherin Citadel. He could see the huge crest on the wall and noticed someone was waiting for him. It was Potter, strange he was wearing decent clothing. "Hello Potter." "Malfoy." An older man popped his head in and Draco knew right away it was a Weasley. "Hurry up boys." Harry grinned at him. "Thanks Charlie." Harry's face now free of glasses seemed much less annoying. "So Malfoy, how'd you dad take you were hanging out with us?" Draco grinned. "All I asked was if I could go to my friends home. He didn't ask whom." "Look call me Harry, Astra pointed out the it was possible that the spells that were cast on me made me treat you badly. I'm sorry." Draco extended his hand. "Yeah. It was weird that you were so nice to Weasley but very stand offish to everyone else." They shook. "Start over?" The blond nodded his agreement. "Hi my name is Hadrian Gryffindor-Potter." Draco grinned shaking his hand again. "Hello, Lord Potter. My name is Draconis Regulus Malfoy. Draco if you would." Both burst into laughter.

Harry and Draco made their way to the room and they saw Regulus packing different bags and potions. He looked up with a smile. "Hello Master Malfoy." Draco was stunned. "Uncle Regulus?" He only grinned and Draco ran over to hug the man tightly. Harry blinked in shock. "Come now Draco it can't be that bad is it?" Regulus said to his cousin's son. "My father seems to have gone mad.. He's consumed by his need for revenge." Regulus sighed petting the blond hair. "Draco, once I claim my place as Lord Black I can help your mother, she was always my favorite cousin." He tapped his wand on the blonds hair and the gel was suddenly washed from the platinum strands and his fluffy blond hair was free. "Draco, my father once said. A son's duty is to know when their fathers have made mistakes and to ensure they do not repeat them."

Draco only nodded happy his hair was loose once more. "Do not walk in your father's footsteps if you know he has disgraced the oath's your family took." Draco nodded as Regulus cleaned the tears off his face. He handed him a handkerchief and Draco blew his nose and used his wand to clean is face. Then he cleaned the handkerchief and handed it back. "Good boy, now help Hadrian move the packed bags to the carriage." Both of them picked up the bags and Harry led him through the house to the back doors and both saw the elegant carriage being moved into place by house elves. Huge winged horses were being harnessed to the carriage, three were being saddled and Draco recognized Granger's improved form brushing one of the huge winged horses. "Hey Hermione." Harry said as he set his bags next to the house elves that were loading the carriage.

Hermione turned to see both boys and smiled. "Hi Draco." Draco colored slightly and waived. He handed the bag to the elf. And noticed the Duarti leading the animal she had finished saddling to a waiting elf. "Alright Hermes, I'm ready for the next one." Hermione lead the horse she had been brushing to where her friend stood and handed over the lead rope. She cleaned up the brushes and what not with a flick of her new wand. The last horse was handed over and the caravan seemed ready to move. They were only waiting for sundown which wasn't to far away. "Come on time to eat." She stuck her head in the carriage. "Come on Will lunch time." The taller leaner Weasley came out of the carriage and together the four went inside. Several more bags were piled to be taken out and the elves were taking care of that when one elf with a bakers hat came out of the kitchen. "What would mistresses friends and Great mistress desire for lunch?" Astra ordered a bowl of the lobster and noodle dish. "Oh that sounds delicious, I'll have some too." Bill said rubbing his stomach. Charlie piped in he wanted some too, Draco decided to try it. They all wound up ordering the same thing and the elf bowed an popped away. A elaborate tea tray appeared on the table and everyone served themselves. Astra sighed contentedly. "Well, we are ready once the final bags are loaded and put away. Then its just waiting for sun down and departing for vacation." Draco raised his hand. "Should I contact my mother and ask if I can go as well?" Astra nodded. "It will give us the cover of being out of the country when the heist takes place. I have talked to Tom more and he agrees this is the best way of keeping anyone from knowing a group of kids broke into Azkaban to free people inside."

Bill sighed. "I can't believe you talked me into this." Astra smiled at him. "Will its not that bad we are just going to get back people who swore an oath. And I will be ever so nice as to hand Tom's book to Bitchtrix." Bill nodded. "Yeah, I read the case file Hermione got from the DMLE, there is no way she can ever be allowed to leave that place." Astra held up the old journal. "Don't worry its been handled." Astra flipped open the book and taking her rather elegant pen she wrote a message in the diary. Words appeared a few moments. **Yes, I do believe your correct my original name is to dangerous to use. What did you have in mind? **Astra smiled. _What about Ravus? Ravus Marvolo Gaunt? _A few minutes passed then the words appeared. **Yes I rather like the sound of that. Are you heading the Gaunt family?** _No its paternal, men only. Sexist bastards. _The words written were shaky as if he was trembling as he wrote them. **That is so funny its hurts to laugh. **Astra made a face. _Hermione is laughing too because she is reading the conversation. _She pouted at the page but nothing more appeared.

Soon it was time as the last light of the sun was fading away Draco and Harry climbed into the carriage. Bill and Regulus were mounted on the two single horses. Charlie and Hermione were in the driver seat for the carriage. Hermione put a warming blanket over their laps and Astra was still on the ground. Bill turned his horse down the drive and started off, the horses wings spread and they took to the sky. Regulus followed with a steadier hand. Charlie got the horses moving and soon the carriage was seeming to follow an unseen road in the sky. Harry looked back to see a huge shadow fly over the moon. The flight took a few hours and they noticed as they passed through the wards they went undetected. Landing was tricky but a few extension charms on the pier allowed the carriage to land smoothly. Bill and Regulus landed and Bill opened the door. "I used a type of notice me not spell that will only affect the guards since they are drinking and playing cards it will be much easier. The spell won't affect us and anyone we are touching." Nods and they noticed Astra seem to appear out of nowhere. "Here put these on." They were quartz crystals strung on lovely silver chains. 

Hermione sighed. "You brought them didn't you?" Astra grinned. "I left Reg at home. No dying tonight." They made their way inside and carefully through the various wings to maximum security. A guard was teasing one of the prisoners and found himself disarmed, bound and gagged. The Death Eaters and a very pissed Black were more than a little shocked. To see a child walk in and sigh at the bound guard. "It is not nice to tease people." Hermione was angry. She hated bullies and the poor man was tied to his cell door looking pathetic. They saw another two kids emerge from the hall and to their surprise one was a Malfoy. Sirius was stunned to see a miniature James standing next to him. "How's it going Hermione?" The mini Malfoy asked. "He was being mean! Teasing that poor man." The bound man pulled his second wand and got free only to be blasted clear across the cell block to slide down the wall like a wet rag. The caster advanced not realizing how many eyes were watching her every move, her tail flicked with annoyance. "Astra!" She sighed. "Fucking cock sucking bastards.. Remind me a few need scenic tours of outside.." Harry snickered. "Hurling people out windows is frowned upon and very messy.."

Astra raised one eyebrow. "I never said they'd reach the bottom." Draco was only partly confused. Hermione's eyes rolled and she caught sight of a hulking blond in one of the corner cells. "Kitten?" He rasped. "Thorfinn, is that you?" He reached out and she walked over to grab his hand. "Kitten why are you here?" Hermione was lost in his pained blue eyes. "Coming to get you Thorfinn." He smiled. "I must have died last night.. This is to good to be true." Astra moved about her tail flicking annoyed as she crouched down in front of the man tied to his door. She lifted her hand palm up and Draco set an apple there. With a flick of her wand the fruit was cut into slices. "You look very hungry." Barty was astounded this gentle woman cared about his grumbling belly, he could see the concern in her eyes. Those pretty ears atop her head told him much, she would save him. She held a slice to his lips and he munched gratefully. His purple hued blue eyes gleamed as he received bite after bite until the fruit was gone. Then to his surprise she freed him and caught his exhausted body in her arms.

He clung to her grateful for the warmth and the feeling of safety she exuded.

He could feel fingers stroking his matted pale hair. "Hadrian, Draco get those blankets set up." The boys laid a large thick blanket on the floor in the middle of the room, they all felt it radiate warmth. Barty whimpered when she moved. "Shhh, its alright. Can I ask you a few questions before you get more food and hot broth?" He nodded eager to answer and be fed and on that really warm blanket. "Do you know Bartemius Crouch?" Barty nodded. "Its me." She smiled and he felt warmth seep into him. "You mother is a very kind woman." He blinked and she held a letter in front of his face. He recognized at once his mother's delicate script. "Can I read it?" She handed it to him. "Its yours, of course you can read it." She motioned to the Malfoy boy. "Here Draco, make sure you clean him up and let him change. Don't touch his letter." The Malfoy was carrying a wrapped parcel and she let him go, Barty whimpered before he could stop himself. "Its ok Bartemius." He blinked. "Barty." She smiled wider. "Barty. Draco will help get rid of the nasty things then you can change into some clean clothes." He nodded eagerly looking at the blonde.

Astra moved on noticing a riot of black curls in one cell. "Yo Bitchtrix. I got someone who wants to talk to you." The Black haired witch screeched and threw herself at the bars. Astra pulled out the diary. **Yo Tom, found Bitchtrix.. She hates me already XD I love it. Turning the diary to face her. ** A moment later words appeared on the page in response. _Hello Bellatrix, its Lord Voldemort. This is my companion, her and her friends are not to be harmed. If you would like to speak to me ask my companion for a quill. _ Bella reached out for the book eagerly. "Master, I want to talk to Master." She mumbled pleadingly. Astra grinned. "This is my eagle self inking quill it was a gift." She nodded and Astra handed over the book and quill. The rest blinked at her now that Bella was quiet and scribbling in the book eagerly. Astra flicked her tail and a sheet covered the cell. "Now boys, I am Romanastra Peverell-Slytherin. You may address me as Astra." One by one the men were released from their cells and were cleaned up allowed to change clothes and sat on the blanket. Thick mugs of broth were liberally passed about. Hermione stayed near Rowle. She used a couple of charms to trim and untangle his now waist length blonde mane. She conjured a brush and put braids at his temples then braided the rest to hang down his back neatly. "Hey Hermione, how do you know him?" Hermione smiled. "He was a seventh year when we were first years. He stopped some of the other seventh year Slytherins from tormenting me when I was correcting his essays. You'll love him Harry. He played professional Quidditch." The Potter boy blinked. "When, what position and what team?"

Rowle grinned. "Up until I was 19 I played for the Ballycastle Bats as a beater. I have been here for a couple of years now." Harry grinned. "I still play for my house team." Astra was looking at the annoyed Black in his corner of the blanket. A soft tapping could be heard and Draco moved the sheet slightly to look in. He passed in a parcel like the others and opened the door. A older teen came out and with his deeper green eyes grinned at him. He came over to Astra and both bowed slightly. "My dear Lady Peverell-Slytherin." She smiled a light flush on her cheek bones. "Lord Gaunt." He joined the others on the blanket and was given two apples and a mug of broth. The sound of running steps startled them and they all watched the door when Charlie popped in panting. "Holy crap that's a lot of stairs." Astra snickered. Most of the Death Eaters were stunned at the appearance of a Weasley. "Better hurry it up Astra. The guys downstairs are getting noisy." A threatening sound and the Duarti whirled around to face the other door and another guard started firing curses. She set a shield around the blanket and using the enhanced agility avoided the flying spells. She cast a powerful hex. They saw a flash of white and the bone colored wand held in her tail sent shock waves through the men.

It was their master's wand and in ones mind _**his**_ wand. Astra used her wand to cast a shield and then using Tom's wand blasted the guard closer and closer to the window. It took a few engorigo to make it big enough then they heard it. The hissing language of the parselmouth and then the guard was hurled backwards out the window. She shrank it again and her tail was still bristled. "I can't believe you actually tossed some idiot out a window." Astra looked at Hermione. "Hermes! He invaded my conversation.." The chocolate eyes rolled. "You need another hobby that doesn't include violence.." Charlie blinked. "Well, you think he made it?" Astra smiled at him. "Ambrose got him." Charlie winced. "Come on lets pack it up." Soon the weary men were moving down the stairs. "I'm going another way." They saw her dart out the door the guard had come in then they heard a gleeful whoop. Hermione groaned. "Great she's loose and in a fighting mood." They made their way down finding another Weasley. "Got them Bill." The older one sighed. "Come on lets get moving." Near the bottom floor they found Regulus fighting off several guards alone. The Death Eaters felt useless. Then a for lack of a better word calamity happened. A pair of nundu came through tearing and thrashing, opening a corridor. Hermione ran between them. "Thanks Bastian, Dolph!" The men followed her more than a little nervous. "What was that Kitten?!" Thorfinn exclaimed.

Hermione surprised him by laughing. "They belong to Astra, house guards she said. She also brought Toshka." As if summoned by his name the huge nundu ran passed down a connecting corridor Astra being pulled on a floating sled behind him. "Whoo! This is great!" She vanished into the dark again. "My best friend is totally psycho." They made it outside and Hermione held out a rope. "Grab on and don't let go." They all did. And then they saw the carriage and horses. They made their way to it slowly, Hermione leading them straight to the door. They climbed in then Draco popped back out. "Tell uncle that his brother needs to see him. I'll ride his horse so that he can talk to him." Hermione went and grabbed Regulus and the man and boy traded places. Astra had shrunk the nundu to house cat size and loaded them into the carriage. Once the carriage door was closed and they took to the sky Draco and Charlie rode out behind them. Astra checked over everything made sure no traces were left then took to the air with Baran.

The death eaters were gloriously happy as they left the isle and slowly the chill of the dementors left them. A couple of hours into the flight Harry was looking outside trying to find the shape on the moon. "What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked getting the attention of all those in the carriage. "On our way to the isle I saw a huge shadow cross the moon... I'm looking to see if its following us.." Hermione sighed and moved over to the side of the carriage to press a button. The entire side of the carriage seemed to become transparent. Sure enough they saw something moving through the clouds. "Holy shit he wasn't dreaming!" Rabastian Lestrange said. Then the shape emerged from the clouds and it went silent as the grave. A huge black dragon with crimson eyes was flying along side them, atop its horned head stood a single figure with a flowing white braid. "Oh geeze Harry! You scared me, its just Astra and Baran." Another dragon with blue eyes rolled over the carriage to catch a wind. The black with pale eyes came from below then, as if to spite the watchers Astra laughed as the dragon barrel rolled. They could hear her laughing. "Astra your crazy."  
Hermione sighed amused. Tom's eyes were locked on the woman-child flying so free. 

They heard Bill shouting something then Astra and the dragons dove out of sight. The carriage followed and they saw the estate up ahead. After they managed to land the men heard Astra's throaty voice giving orders. "Change the team. I need the puddle jumpers for this section." House elves were hitching up the new team and luggage was being loaded on top of the carriage. Three house elves popped into the carriage. Kreacher bowed. "Master, your luggage is loaded. I also brought some of your brothers clothing." Regulus nodded. Antonin was surprised by the second elf. "Lev?" The little elf seemed to dance in place. "Little Master, you is free again. Lev packed you some clothes and things for the trip." A small dragon flew into the cabin and they all watched it. The Duarti climbed in and she grumbled. "Great mistress is tired, should rest so yous don't get sick!" The elderly elf squeaked. "I will rest shortly Grandmother." The elf wore the Lestrange coat of arms. Hermione sighed. "Go to bed Astra, you have been awake since yesterday." More grumbles. "I can finish making sure everything is done before we leave. And anything I forget Poodle will remember." The old elf nodded when the Duarti set her eyes on her. "Missy Hermes is correct. Great mistress needs rest. Poodle will make sure nothing is forgotten." She nodded. "You two win. I'm going to lay down." She stalked through a door they hadn't noticed and they heard a door open and two more dragons came in the other taking off out the open carriage door. Hermione looked to see the questioning eyes. "We are going to my home in Italy until the end of August. There it will be easier for you all to recover and build yourselves back up."

Bill came in a few minutes later looking about. "I made her go to bed. She's only going to get snappy and cheeky by staying up longer." Bill nodded yawning. "You go to bed too, you woke up before dawn to help Astra get things finished." With a tired wave he strode off down the corridor. Bill found a room at the far end of the hall and closing the door he stripped down to his boxers, put on his sleeping pants, crawled into the huge soft bed. He was totally unaware of the second body in the bed. Both were far to tired to even realize the other was there.

~September 1st~

Hermione couldn't believe what a difference four months abroad could make. She gained some weight and height but nothing compared to Harry and Astra. Her hair was now resting on her bum when totally down in gentle banana curls. Noctua was walking alongside her. She bumped into someone and blinked looking into blue eyes. "Hello Percival." The man in question blinked his shock away. "Hermione?" She nodded smiling. "Its nice to see you, oh congratulations on becoming a prefect!" He smiled it was nice to be praised. Hermione had always been honest with him. "How was your summer?" She smiled. "I loved it. Spent most of it in Italy." He could see how much brighter she sparkled. "It looks like the sun did you good." She smiled at him. "Hermione!" Both turned to see two boys approaching, different lengths of hair but the slight wave to the taller ones hair and a familiar scar told who one was. The taller one's brilliant red eyes were vibrant and gleamed. "Ravus! Harry! How was the trip to get a good wand?" Percy was astonished to see Harry had filled out so much.

"Hey Percy." They shook hands. "Your nearly as tall as me now Harry." The Potter lord grinned. "That's nice to hear. My cousin is still taller then me." Percy turned to see the other man and was surprised by the soft smirk he wore. "Percival Weasley." "Ravus Gaunt." At seeing the ring on his hand Percy bowed his head slightly. "Lord Gaunt." "Call me Ravus. Hermione and Harry have told me you have been good to them. Makes you an ally." A smile crossed Percy's face. "Hello little brother." Percy turned to see Charlie with trunks following him. "Charlie!" Weasley hugs were a powerful experience. "Did you get your gift from me?" Percy nodded his brother had bought him brand new school clothes for making prefect. Bill had gotten him a new wand. His parents had bought him an owl and new reading glasses. Hermione spoke and shocked him. "Hey Charlie, where are they?" The dragonman snickered. "You know it was a war on who got to come." And to his amazement he saw the Malfoy boy coming towards them at full stride. "Harry!" The man turned and snickered. "Holy hell Draco, what happened to you?" The blond was mussed, a very strange sight for the Malfoy. "My father." Groans could be heard. "Here Draco stand still." Hermione said and with a few flicks of her wand he looked pressed and polished save his tie. She went over herself and tied his Slytherin tie. "Not to tight?" He shook his fluffy blond hair. "Did I miss something?" Hermione smiled. "Draco went on vacation with us. Without his father around he's a decent bloke." Smug smirk from the Malfoy in question. They heard a familiar laugh and Percy's eyes watered. Bill was walking towards him, a huge grin on his face. "Hey Perce."

"Bill.." Two slightly frightening wizards shadowed his brother. "Who are they?" A throaty feminine voice replied to his question. "Alas they are with me." His brother moved and Percy was not ashamed to admit his brain stopped. It wasn't that he had been over powered by beauty like a veela. But she was interesting to look at. Perky triangular ears, silvery-white hair, and her eyes were both spectral blue and luminous purple. Yet the colors seemed to swirl together yet remain apart.. "Hey Cousin." He heard Harry say. "So, I assume this is Percival, Will?" He saw Bill nod. "Yup." She extended one hand and he grasped her clawed fingers gently. "I am Romanastra Peverell." He bowed. "Lady Peverell." She smiled. "Shall we? I would like to find a compartment." They boarded the train and Astra noticed a ebony and frosted glass door with the Hogwarts crest on it. "Wow." She opened it and found an empty car that seemed to be dedicated to a large group. "Oh! In here!" They entered and Bill and Charlie loaded the trunks into the racks. The lions settled themselves on plush pillows and Percy noticed the presence of a small gryphon. The beautiful creature was gold but the primary feathers were a vibrant crimson. "Oh that is Courage." Harry said as he helped the creature onto a raised pillow. Percy saw three shapes the same size as the gryphon lift from Bill's and the other two's shoulders to settle on the back of Lady Peverell's chair.

"How?" He breathed and Charlie chuckled. "The Peverell's familiars are dragons. I actually work for her now, caring for her dragons as I write my theses." He smiled that his brother was now in the country. He heard a soft mumble and realized he was outside a privacy charm as one of the guards was on one knee before the Lady. She reached out and pet his hair fondly. "Don't mind him little brother he's very devoted to her." Percy sat down in a very comfortable chair and pulled out a book. He watched the two guards depart but his brothers remained on the train. "Are you coming to Hogwarts?" Both nodded. "Hagrid is going to love me because I will be able to help him teach about his favorite animal of all." He heard Hermione reading aloud softly. "She's reading to Scar and Noctua." Percy blinked in understanding. He saw Ravus expand the chair and noticed he settled himself next to the girl who leaned on him and snuggled in to nap.

As they sped towards the Scottish highlands, the talk turned to the upcoming year and classes. When the train suddenly ground to a halt Astra and Ravus were tossed to the floor along with Bill. "Fuck!" Astra snarled. She had landed on Bill with Ravus' head landing on her belly. "Everyone alright?" Charlie said helping Hermione up from the floor. Draco was looking out the window and his eyes widened. "The window is freezing!" They all looked over and then they saw their breath. "Dementors." They carefully settled themselves in a circle facing outward wands at the ready. Bill groaned. "If there are dementors on the train the younger years may be in danger." Charlie went to leave the carriage. "Sakura will go with you Charlie." They saw the blue eyed dragon fly to Charlie and rest on his shoulder. He left the carriage and moved forwards slowly checking each compartment. He opened one door and found Ron and the twins. "Charlie!" He grinned as he got more hugs but his body froze when he saw the thing gliding towards him. He summoned his ridge-back patronus and sent it at the dementor. "Go away! None of us are hiding anyone!" The twins were astonished when they saw another dementor try to sneak up behind Charlie before purple-black flame poured over it. The thing screamed and floated away before sinking into a smoldering pile at the end of the carriage. "Thanks Sakura."

They saw the beautiful tiny dragon open her wings and mantle them over Charlie's head. "Wow brother you brought a dragon?" Charlie snickered. "She belongs to my new employer who was concerned about my safety roaming the train with these monsters." A moment later the train jerked forward and resumed its journey. It wasn't to much longer that they arrived at Hogsmeade station. Charlie got off the train with his brothers and found his former head of house. "Messers Weasley." Charlie grinned. "Hello Professor McGonagall." They chorused the greeting. "Charlie!" Hermione burst into the conversation. "Charlie one of those things tried to get the boys.. They are out cold." Minerva was in shock to see how much healthier her favorite lion looked. "Miss Granger." The smile that crossed the girls face warmed Minerva's heart. "Hello Professor! Its Harry again." Minerva, Charlie and the other three surged after her and they saw a rather amazing sight. Harry was on a floating stretcher pulled by Courage. Ravus was being pulled by Ambrose. Percy was following Scar. Bill was laying behind Baran. Draco was lead by Noctua. "Oh!" Astra whipped around with a very hostile look until her eyes fell on Charlie and she relaxed. "Charlie, those fucking dementors tried eating the boys.."

Charlie snickered. "What did you do?" Loud scoff. "I ashed that thing.." Sakura twitched and Astra turned her head back to face him slowly. "She had to ash a dementor to protect you? Why the fuck are they even allowed near the school?" Minerva was stunned. Here was one of her two new students and what a foul mouth but she did make good points. "Young Lady your language is most foul." Astra grinned. "And I'm not even pissed off yet." Hermione sighed amused. "Remember pissed in brit is drunk." Astra cocked her head as her ears flicked. "Fuckage.. I'm totally going to be lost word wise."

They heard a groan and Astra was at Bills side. "Hey are you alright?" Her fingers fluffed his bangs away from his face. "Need more chocolate and did we make it to Hogsmeade yet?" She nodded. "Yeah, Charlie is back and he brought the Head Lioness if my mental picture of Hermione's descriptions are right." Bill gently tapped her side and she moved to let him see Minerva. "Hey Professor." Minerva came over and her lips crooked at him. "William Weasley, what happened?" As Bill explained Fred and George noticed the girls head moving on a swivel. She was on guard. Another groan. "Percival?" His glasses had been removed. "I'm up.." She lightly popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Hermione gently woke Harry and did the same. Astra broke off a few more pieces and handed them out. Ron was going to explode but with the professor here it wasn't a good idea. "Astra?" She turned to look at Charlie. "Yeah?" "Can the others pull them to the castle?" She smiled. "Course." 

A carriage sat waiting for the group those not pulled on stretchers settled inside. Astra left the door open so she could watch what was going on. When they arrived the healer was waiting. "How dare they place those abominations near the school!" Astra grinned. "Here here!" Hermione snickered. "Astra, no rioting." She pouted. "Shit.. You ruin all my fun Hermes.." Ravus coughed. "For now my Lady. Give a few days grace before giving them what for." Astra brushed his hair out of his eyes and popped the last piece of chocolate she had at the moment in his mouth. He hummed in gratitude. "Young Lady." Astra turned to face the healer. "Yes Madam?" "Where did you learn chocolate helped against dementors?" Astra grinned. "I buried myself in books until I knew the depth of the shit I might be getting into coming from America.." Pomfrey nodded. "Excellent. Come see me tomorrow I owe your house five points." She grinned. "Thank you!"

Once all the boys were moving Bloodydawn descended and was given a hastily written letter for the knights. "Who was that for?" Astra grinned. "The boys." Harry snickered. He had finally gotten to connect with Sirius once a fair bit of the exposure to the dementors was gone. The duo was often found wandering the beach talking as Sirius built himself back up. Now they were pranking each other fairly equally. Sirius swore to leave Astra well alone after he pranked her and she stuck him as a cat for a few days. Soon once Madam Pomfrey said they were to have at least two cups of cocoa with dinner the group headed inside. Minerva stopped the Duarti pair. "You two come with me more a moment." Both followed her and a few moments later the little side hall was holding the sorting hat. Astra looked at Ravus. "You first." He grinned but sat before the professor and the hat was placed on his head.

The Hat Spoke in his head. _**Well, Well, Well, It seems you've come back without Albus' alterations. **_Ravus smiled slightly. _I've made far more worthy alliances this time around and why couldn't you tell me last time? _The hat seemed to sigh. _**I'm cursed never to reveal what Albus has done to the students who do not know. Now I can tell you because you DO know. **_Ravus smirked. _Your correct of course now where do I belong? _The hat finally spoke out a word. "Slytherin!" His robes took on a emerald trim. Minerva removed the hat and he stood and watched. Astra sat and the hat was dropped on her head. _**Welcome home My lady. **_Astra twitched _Holy shit! Your in my head.. So you got a name? __**I am Terrence. Your grandfather would weep at what you have been through. Despite all history has said of him he was always fiercely loyal to family. **__Oh, that's nice to know so do I get to be in his house? __**More then that my lady, you must save your house from despair and darkness. They need you and the new Lord Gaunt and as many Knights as you can call to your side. **__Right. So do you think I get get out of here and get to the hall? I'm starving. _The hat laughed. "Slytherin!"

Ravus snickered and Astra looked up at him as the hat was removed. "What?!" He pointed at the top of her head and Minerva conjured a mirror. She was astonished to see a beautiful crown atop her head. It bore the shape of a dragon wings spread in flight. The central stone was a huge Tanzanite. The small head of the dragon was laying atop the jewel. The magnificent wings were splayed on the sides of her head each stone no bigger then a thumbnail were stones of Benitoite and Blue diamonds. "What in the world?" She turned to the hat. "Terrence! What is this?" The hat laughed. "Your birthright my lady. The Dragon crown of the Slytherin family." Astra groaned. "Come on Terrence.. Give me a little break? How the hell am I going to not have it ripped off my head by a bunch of jealous little snobs?" The hat laughed again. "I suppose I can convince Hogwarts to place the crown in your quarters.. Provided you wear the other part." Astra examined herself only to notice the vest she was wearing was old and it smelled different. A musky smell. It smelled like home. "Was this..?" The hat bowed. "That jacket was your Grandfather's prized possession." Minerva was treated to a rare sighting of the Slytherin family personal sigil and crest. "Um Terrance?" "Yes My lady?" "Can you hide the seal? I don't want to be targeted for who my grandfather was."

A very old elf appeared. "Lady Slytherin wants something?" She smiled at the elf. "Grandmother I must conceal my family's sigil because there is someone who would do me great harm if they knew." The elf made a face of true rage. "Great Lady will not be harmed in her home! We elves will protect you." Astra smiled. "Thank you grandmother. Can you make sure no one can see the seal until I'm ready?" The elf snapped her fingers and the seal melted into the vest. "What does Great Lady want done with her crown?" She squeaked. "Can you put it in my dorm?" The elf squeaked. "Great Lady doesn't sleep in dorm. Great Lady sleeps in founders tower. Vesper will await the Great Lady outside of the hall so he can guide Great Lady to her rooms." With another snap of her fingers the jeweled pins let go and the crown was floating above a emerald satin pillow. "Thank you!" The elf departed with a crack. Astra turned to look at the Head Lioness. "So, am I in deep shit?" Minerva snorted. "No. I believe you were very wise to conceal yourself. Do your best to maintain things while I speak to the headmaster." Astra moved like a lightening strike. The blast of the finite in parseltongue was powerful. Minerva dropped into a chair behind her. "What happened?"

"Professor McGonagall you were hexed. Very very badly." Minerva went to say something but the hat spoke first. "Its true Minerva. You very nearly destroyed a student's life by outing them to the person who cursed you." She blinked. "I see. Lady Peverell, Lord Gaunt both of you follow me to the dining hall." They were lead to the elaborate hall and Astra smiled. "Must you cause calamity wherever you go?" She grinned at his words. "Yes. Its just my nature." They made their way down the side of the Slytherin table towards a head of brilliant blond hair. "Hey, got you all sorted then?" Ravus ensured Astra was settled between himself and Draco. "So Malfoy who are they?" Draco looked down to see Flint. "May I present Lord Gaunt and Lady Peverell." Some eyes blinked. "What got a problem?" She growled. "No, I didn't know the Peverell line was still alive." She scoffed. "Because I'm American." They watched the sorting with amusement and gentle claps. Albus stood up and Astra's eyes narrowed slightly. "Tonight students we welcome back three of our own as professors. Professor Charles Weasley will be teaming up with our very own Hagrid to teach Care for magical creatures. We wish Professor Grubbly-plank all the best. Next we welcome Professor Remus Lupin and Professor William Weasley into teaching Defense against the dark arts." Astra clapped and some of the Slytherins looked at her oddly. "I know the man will treat us fairly despite being a Weasley." Eyebrows were raised but no one said anything.

"Now, I have been told that there was an incident on the train here. I'm sad to say that Hogwarts will play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until further notice." Astra muttered some foul insults. Ravus snickered. Dumbledore ended the announcements and suddenly the tables were filled with food. When Astra reached out for her goblet it changed from gold to a magnificent silver with the crest of her house. All her dinnerware took on the same appearance and she served herself a solid meal and began eating. Pansy was so angry she could barely see that that creature was sitting next to **HER **Draco and making him laugh. "Are you not worried about getting fat eating that much?" Astra's eyes focused on Pansy's. "Fuck no. I'm a Duarti I don't really gain weight unless its muscle. Besides skanky bitch, I'm a real woman men will love me for me or I'll beat the shit out of them for being douche-bags. Why got a bone to pick with me?" Pansy's face was red as some of the boys laughed at her. Why, why did that beast have to come to Hogwarts. "And Pansy my family would never even hear of an alliance with yours. Give up and find someone else." The trio spoke to other older Slytherins and everything was fine until the end of dinner. Albus stood and wished them all goodnight and they stood to leave.

When Astra left the great hall a small elf was waiting. "This way Great Lady. I be Vesper." She waived and set off after the elf and came to a beautiful portrait of Hogwarts during its construction. A huge red dragon stood on a high tower. "Password?" It said. Vesper looked at Astra. "Great Lady need to speak to him so he can know you." Astra smiled at the dragon. "_Hello great protector of Hogwarts, I seek safety under your wings._" The dragon flared his wings in shock. _Daughter of my Master. Come I will shelter your rest. Think of a password that only you may speak. _Astra smiled. _"Lyon's Pride."_ The dragon folded his wings and the portrait opened and she stepped through.

"Holy shit this is awesome!" She wound her way through a good sized common room then up the stairs to a seemingly larger bedroom that compared to hers from home. It was decorated similar to her home so she wondered if her grandfather had decorated it. "These be Master Slytherin's quarters. There be bigger meeting area all founder's children can access. Great Ladies things have been brought up and put away." Astra noticed a perch waited for Bloodydawn's return. "Excellent. Thank you Vesper. I only ask for a cup of warm milk with some honey to go to bed with. I must change and get my ass to sleep." The elf giggled and popped away returning with a gently steaming cup of milk and the pot of more and the honey jar. Astra called Tali who popped in and helped her take her hair down and brush it before leaving it in a gentle braid for bed.

She changed into her preferred pjs and settled in making up the cup how she liked it the young elf watching closely. She drank it while they set the fire and placed the pot on her night stand. Her dragons came in through the huge glass doors that were open. They grew to the size of Charlie and settled themselves on thick pillows. Vesper squeaked in joy. "Great Lady has dragons like Master Slytherin did!" They snorted in amusement. She snuggled under the blanket wishing the elves and dragon duo good night. She had asked Sakura to protect Charlie.


End file.
